Spreading Wings
by Tsubasa No Kisei
Summary: Tyka, Yaoi:: Something happens to Takao, and things change drastically. Full summery inside. CHAPTER 14 UP!
1. Prologue

**A/N**: This is a bit AU, leading right from the beginning of the G-Revolution. Hitoshi/Hiro isn't the Shippu no Jin, he just appeared and Daichi is here as well… Heh… This takes place two or three years from the prologue, and things will get mixed up later. There is a lot of OOC-ness, so don't blame me if they're acting weird. Of course there is YAOI, so just a warning.

**Disclaimers:** Sadly… I don't own Beyblade or its characters. This is just a fic made by own fanfare and musing.

**Summery**: Takao sadly died, and became lost to the world. After three years, he's returned, but things have changed drastically. He struggles to save the world from an ancient force, faces many challenges, and is caught up in recollecting his past memories.

-

**Spreading Wings**

Written By: Tsubasa no Kisei

-

Prologue

I'm so stupid. I can't believe how naïve I am to think that I was the only one who could make him happy. There were signs everywhere, but I was too blind to see it. I wanted to believe that he truly did love me, but I knew in the end that he would break my heart. I tried so hard to ignore that growing doubt, selfishly wanting to be happy myself. But it was there, I couldn't really give him what he wanted, and he turned to someone else. Why? Why did you have to hurt me this way?

It's been three months since he actually confessed that he loved me. Back then, I wasn't really ready yet to admit my feelings, but soon enough I told him, and we were together. I didn't mind all the secrecy. I honestly thought that a hidden relationship was exciting. Actually, I wasn't ready to tell me friends, afraid of what their reactions would be. But then there was that incident, and I'm afraid that the scene will never be erased from my memories, scarring my heart badly.

I was worried that day. He never did come out of his room. The training regiments that Kyoujyu, our Chief, had set up for the whole day preoccupied me. I wanted so badly to see him, to feel him, and hear him tell me endlessly that he loved me. So that night, I went up to his room, happily anticipating being with him. It was late at night, almost everyone was asleep, and I went up to his door. But that's when I heard… someone else's voice. He was laughing wholeheartedly, that it broke my heart. I wasn't the only one who could have brought happiness into his life. It made me mad.

The door was slightly opened, and the lights were dimly on. Curious, I silently pushed the door a bit open for me to peek. I know it's bad to do this, but I couldn't help it. That's when I saw it, the two… I wanted to cry so badly. I wanted to kill someone, anyone! I want to do so many things, and it was so hard to describe how I was feeling right then: pain, sorrow, resentment, more pain, and fear… loneliness. I was debating whether to bust in that room and tell off the other person who stole him, knock on the door and act innocently, or completely ignore the whole thing, and carry that pain with me in a false relationship.

Then I remembered another incident, between him and his newfound love. I didn't really pay attention to it, thinking – hoping – it was nothing. Many incidents later, weighted down my heart more. I couldn't find the courage to ever tell him, afraid that he would get mad at me for doubting our relationship. I'm always like that, the weak one, who always backs down…Kind of ironic.

Forgetting that I was still in front of their door, it opened to reveal the two, caught and guilty. His eyes was mixed with guilt, shock, and desperation. The other had shame, fear and dismay. He was going to say something, but I shook my head. I forcefully let out my 'natural' smiles, and quietly, and calmly walked away. I could hear him calling me. I tried to block him off, like how I'm having difficulties blocking that picture of the two… holding each other… like how he held me.

I walked outside, not caring how late it was, or how cold it was. I no longer care about anything anymore. Just my luck, it started to rain, but I ignored that fact. Now standing in the middle of somewhere – I didn't really pay attention – I let the frozen drops hit against me. In some way it was numbing the pain that tightly hugged me, suffocating me.

I know I cried. I know I'm crying. I no longer cared anymore. The rain beat down pretty hard on me, like it wanted me to whither away, something I want to do right now. I'm so stupid, a fool. I let the drops fall on to my face as I stared up at the dark stormy skies. Then I heard his voice, my object of affection and pain.

"Takao…"

Is that concern I hear? I so wanted to laugh at his face. I wanted to… I wanted to do so much, but I couldn't, not to him. I turned to face him slightly, and I conjured up the best smile I could make. No longer wanting to see him, even for a second, I turned away and stared back up at the sky. I hear him sigh with unease, and he nears me.

"Takao… I…"

Warmth. His hand touched my shoulder. The very touch made me melt, but it also made me sick. I jerked away, glaring at him. Hey, look! I'm glaring at the insensitive jerk. Inside I shuddered while staring at him. I shook my head as memories of that moment played again. I didn't know what to do. All I did was run, run away from him. I was running away from everything. Good going, looks like I'm crawling back to that lost, and sorrowful child I was before I lived with my grandpa.

I ran so hard. I didn't really know where I was going. I didn't pay attention to my surroundings, ignoring the calls from him. But then I stopped short, no longer willing to go on. Tears were coming down fast, that it blinded my visions. I couldn't breath, choking on tears and the rain. There was a loud interrupting sound, that caused me to look up. I saw two bright lights, coming closer, and I didn't know what to do. I was frozen. When the lights got really bright, all I saw was darkness.

"TAKAO!"


	2. Who Am I?

**A/N**: This is a bit AU, leading right from the beginning of the G-Revolution. Hitoshi/Hiro isn't the Shippu no Jin, he just appeared and Daichi is here as well… Heh… This takes place two or three years from the prologue, and things will get mixed up later. There is a lot of OOC-ness, so don't blame me if they're acting weird. Of course there is YAOI, so just a warning. Also, Takao has been turned into a girl. Don't worry, our little Ty-chan will turn back in the end!

**Pairings:** TyKa, MaRa, TaBy, HiKe and much more!

**Disclaimers:** Sadly… I don't own Beyblade or its characters. This is just a fic made by own fanfare and musing.

**Summery**: Takao sadly died, and became lost to the world. After three years, he's returned, but things have changed drastically. He struggles to save the world from an ancient force, faces many challenges, and is caught up in recollecting his past memories.

Takao/Tyson- 16  
Kai-17  
Rei/Ray-17  
Max-16  
Kyoujyu/Kenny- 16  
Hiromi/Hilary- 16  
Daichi- 13  
Hitoshi/Hiro- 22

"Talking"  
'_Thoughts_'  
/_Beyblader_/  
_"Bit Beast"  
__+Dream+  
__Flashbacks_

* * *

**Spreading Wings  
Chapter One**: "_Who Am I?"_

* * *

"_We'll always be friends, Takao."  
_"_I can't believe it, you're the World Champion!"  
_"_You're the greatest friend anyone could have!"  
_"_Now that you're champion, everyone would want to battle against you."  
_"_You're such a baka, Takao."  
_"_You are lousy, and worthless. No one will ever love you, boy."  
_"_I love you, Takao."  
_"_Takao…"  
_"_Takao!"  
_"_TAKAO!"_

Gasping for air, a pair of chocolate brown eyes widened into reality. Sitting up, and calming the racing heart, the surroundings became unfamiliar. Eyes fazed no longer recognizing anything or remembering the past. A hand reached up, and clutched a foreign object, hanging around the neck. It was a pendent, and it sent comforting waves that surrounded the shaking body. Presses it closer to the form. '_Who… Who am I?_' The mind whispered.

A flash of light surged from the hand, releasing it to see the ornament glow blue. Then a glowing figure appeared before the frightened and confused person. It was a little boy, with messy light blue hair with darker streaks of blue. He smiled to the person, reaching out to touch the face. He cupped the sides of the pale face, and pulled it closer to hit. His stormy gray eyes were comforting, causing the chocolate pools to trance. Their foreheads touch, a pulsing warmth radiating from the gem on the boy's forehead. "_You are back to this world, to fulfill your destiny. Don't be afraid, I will be here to help, guide and protect you, little one." _The boy smiled. "_Please remember who you are… you are my master. I am Dragoon…"_

The pair of chocolate brown eyes widened, and flashed a stormy blue color. Suddenly it drooped down, causing the body to limp. The boy frowned sadly, and lifted the figure's head. He cradled it gentle. "_I'm sorry I couldn't protect you back then, but I promise to save you now. You may not look like the same Takao I've known and served, but you are still who you are…" _A pair of wings sprouted from his back, spreading largely shielding them.

* * *

Looking up at the dojo, a hand shielded the glaring sunrays. Behind the dark sunglasses, a brow raised while nearing the doors. Lifting a hand, there was a knock. The doors suddenly opened, and a tall brunette appeared. The girl had shoulder length hair, and big umber eyes. She wore a purple and black school uniform. She smiled widely. "Can I help you?" 

The other person was a shorter female. She had long midnight blue hair up in a messy bun. Her eyes were hidden by the dark shades. She licked her pale pink lips. "My name is Ty, and I'm looking for Kinomiya Hitoshi? I um… kind of signed up for a tryout to join the team?"

The brunette smiled widely. "Well, come in Ty-san. My name is Hiromi." She led the girl inside the dojo. Ty, the blunette, raised a brow behind the fallen locks of hair. She stared at the dojo, still looking like a new structure. '_He's… still here…_' Hiromi stopped in her tracks, showing the back yard of the dojo. There were three others there. One was older than the rest of them. He had a light shade of blue hair, pulled back in a loose ponytail. He wore a dark jacket even in the nice warm day. He was watching the two younger boys. One was really short, and looked younger than the three. He had spiky dark hair with red bangs. He wore a loose tank top and ripped shorts. The boy had a goofy grin, while laughing to himself. The other was a timid guy, who looked to be the same age as she. He had bushy light brown hair that covered his emerald green eyes. He wore matching black uniform, but his black blazer was off, tied around his waist and his purple tie hung loosely around is neck. "Hey you guys! It's another Beyblader trying out to be in the team." Hiromi called out.

The short tanned boy looked up grinning widely. "Really? Well bring on the challenge." He taunted.

The other boy sighed and shook his head. "Please, Daichi, don't be so cocky."

The young man smiled to the new guest. "You must be Ty?" The blunette looked up at the tall man, and nodded. "Well, I hope you are prepared. First, I am the team's coach, Kinomiya Hitoshi. This is our number one player, Daichi and the other member, Kyoujyu." He glanced at Hiromi. "She's the assistant and sometimes another Beyblader of the team."

The blunette nodded. Daichi narrowed his eyes at this Ty girl. She wore a weird style of clothing, with a black sleeveless duster, with a long tail trailing behind her. She had a black shirt, stopping below her mid-drift, and a short mini skirt, accessorized by three belts hanging from her hips. She had a pair of netted gloved, up to her upper arm with black gloves over her hands, cut off to show her slender fingers. She also had netted stockings, with a pair of black tight boots, stopping below her knees. To top it all over, her mid-night blue hair was put up in a messy bun, with her bangs a few strands falling, and a pair of dark sunglasses covering her eyes and masking the true identity of her face. Daichi crossed his arms, not really impressed with this girl. '_She looks good and all, but does she have the skills on the dish?_' He smirked, and stomped his foot for attention. "Let me take a crack out of her."

Kyoujyu and Hiromi looked at him oddly, but the coach shrugged. "Sure."

Daichi's grin widened, taking out his Beyblade launcher. He set it up, ready to release the power of his Gaia Dragoon. The girl smoothly took out her launcher, causing an awing expression to the witnesses of the battle. She went into her stance, her lips pressed to a thin line. Hiromi stepped up towards the dish, acting as the referee of this Beyblading battle. She raised an arm, looking at the two Beybladers. "Ready! 3… 2… 1…"

"Go shoot!"

Ty tugged on her cord, and suddenly felt time suddenly gone slowly. She could see the slow motion move of her opponent, as the Beyblade was slowly making its way to the dish. Ty narrowed her eyes. When the time went back on its own pace, there was a collision of the Beyblades in the air, not yet on the dish. Daichi widened his eyes as he saw the impact caused his Beyblade out, and his opponent's into the dish. Everyone's eyes were shocked at this, but not the coach. Ty felt her lips twitching into a smile. She looked up at Daichi's gaping mouth. "What? No way… what happened! That's cheating!" He outraged.

"Wow, that's amazing, you were accurate on your calculations." Kyoujyu noted. Ty recalled her Beyblade back into her hand. She looked down at her pale blue Beyblade with silver linings.

She looked up at the team. "So, I made the team?" She asked persistently.

Hitoshi grunted. "I'm not that impressed. You may have accurate calculations to send a Beyblade out, without going through a whole experience of a battle." Hitoshi walked up to the dish and suavely took out his launcher and Beyblade. "Let's see how your skills are, Ty-san."

The girl shrugged at this, and went into her stance. Hiromi smiled and looked at each Beyblader. She rose up a hand. "Ready! 3… 2… 1…"

"Go shoot!"

Both Beyblades landed into the dish, and started to circulate around the dish. Hitoshi smirked, and looked at Kyoujyu and Daichi. "You two launch your Beyblades." The two younger boys looked at him in shock. The coach gave them a look, and they didn't dare to disobey. They went into their stance, and hesitantly let out their Beyblades.

Ty blinked her eyes, and looked up at the coach in confusion. Her lip started to twitch into a frown. "You're supposed to be a coach. You're playing unfairly!" She accusingly points at the coach.

Hitoshi smirked, and crossed his arms. "That's true… but this is our try-out session. Anything goes in a Tournament, Ty-san. You need to be prepared for anything. If you want to be in my team, then I want to see how well you 'play'." Ty's eyes started to twitch in anger. She gritted her teeth, and clenched her fists. "You intrigue me much, Ty-san. So show me if you are world-class material." He raised an arm, as a signal. "Formation A." He commanded.

Hiromi gasped, and glanced at the shaking blunette. She wasn't frightened about this, but angered. "_Takao-kun, you must calm down and concentrate!" _Ty's eyes flashed blue from behind her shades, and her hand went up to clutched the hidden ornament under her shirt.

The three Beyblades scattered into different directions, leaving the pale blue one in confusion on whom to chase. Then all of a sudden, there were quick clashes, as the light Beyblade was taking on attacks from all sides, like a ball being tossed around. Ty tightly clutched the object in her hand. '_I have to shake them off some how, and go into offence. But there is three of them, and only one of me. This will be a bit difficult, but I think I can pull it off in one attack…_­' Her eyes started to roam around the dish. Then time froze, and her eyes widened. '_There!_'

Ty glowed in a blue aura, and her eyes started to shine blue. "Let's go! Gale Blast!" She screamed out.

Daichi narrowed his eyes, and responded to the up coming attack. "No way, sister! Great Cutter!"

Kyoujyu raised his arm into the air. "Hyper Blast!"

The two Beyblades went in front of Hitoshi's. Ty released a powerful gust of wind that circulated around her. Hiromi held back her hair from whipping her face. Daichi and Kyoujyu struggled to stay in place. Hitoshi just stood there, with his arms crossed, and eyes intent. The light blue Beyblade stopped on its place, then suddenly spun the other way around. Daichi and Kyoujyu gasped in shock. Soon the strong winds picked up, and started to form a powerful tornado attack around the blue Beyblade. Daichi and Kyoujyu's attacks were nullified, and their Beyblades were being sucked into Ty's tornado attack. There was the sound of metal clashing, and the two were sent out of the dish. The tornado died down, and Ty was smirking widely. Hitoshi saw this, and widened his eyes. "Now!"

Ty gasped, seeing as her Beyblade was a bit powerless after her strong attack. The green Beyblade went on a head on assault towards the pale blue one. "Dragoon!" She yelled out in defense. The green Beyblade was inching towards hers, and she saw time slow down again. Her eyes flashed blue, and the Beyblade dodged Hitoshi's attack. This caused everyone, even the coach himself, in shock. Caught off guard, Ty took this chance, and attacked the green Beyblade. Metal grinned, and it was sent out of the dish. It was over, and Ty's Beyblade was the last one standing.

Joy bubbled in the blunette. She received her Beyblade, and started to jump happily. "Oh my gosh! That was so cool! I won!" she laughed out loudly with her head to the sky. Snapped out of their stupor they looked at this strong Beyblader. She started to giggle uncontrollably. "We did it Dragoon! Hee. Hee. I didn't think I could have done it, but I did!" She squealed boasting on to herself. "Yay, Dragoon!"

"Wait a minute." The blunette froze from her self-congratulations. She looked at the coach, with a pale expression. "Dragoon…?" He whispered in a shaky tone. "Who… who are you?"

Ty widened her eyes in realization. '_Uh-oh!_' She slowly stood up straight staring at their speechless expressions. Ty panicked. / _Eek! Dragoon, you have to help me out here! _/ She bit her lip, fidgeting under their uncomfortable gazes.

* * *

Brows creased, and mouth parting. Opening and closing, but no words spoke out. Her head was turning, and beads of cold sweat trailed from her face. Tears were forming from the corner of her eyes. A comforting hand reached out and touched Ty's forehead. Her face relaxed, and she continued to sleep soundly. 

Hiromi sighed, and smiled softly. She woke up from the smaller girl's cries, and she felt the need to help the stressed girl. It was the middle of the night, and Hiromi recalled clearly of the moments that past this afternoon. Tears fell from her umber eyes, as she watched the peaceful sleeping girl. She formed a teary smile, and choked back a sob. "I can't believe it's you, Takao. This is still so hard to believe, but I can see it. I can see you." She bent down her face, laying her head onto the girl's pillow. She watched as the girl's lips move as she breathed. "You're back. You don't know how much it hurt all the people around you, Takao. So much has changed since you were gone for three years…" She closed her eyes, and let her tears fall. "I'm glad you're back." She smiled.

* * *

Flashback _They were all gathered inside the dojo, sitting on the wooden floor. 'Ty' sat uncomfortably in front of them, with her head bowed. Slowly, she lifts her head, and looks at them with chocolate brown eyes. Her shades were off, and in her shaking hand. "I…I don't know how to explain this to you guys… but honestly… I don't remember my past. There are faint images, and I see you guys there, but I can't put names to their faces." She said in a whisper. "I try to remember, but I can't, because all I get is this wrenching pain." She touched her chest, feeling the object behind her shirt._

"_Please tell me…" Hitoshi looked up at her. "Where is it that you got that Bitbeast, Dragoon?"_

_Ty shook her head. "I don't know. It's like I suddenly woke up from nothingness, and Dragoon was there."_

"_C-could you be… Takao?" Kyoujyu asked shakily._

_The girl bowed her head. "I…Dragoon keeps on calling me that. I'm not sure if I am." She said sadly. There was suddenly a flash of light from under her shirt, and a glowing form appeared in front of them. It was a little boy, around six years of age. He wore unusual attire, robes of many shades of blue, to match his hair. It brought out his stormy gray eyes. A crest was on his forehead, with a bright blue gem on the center. He had transparent blue wings, behind him, that like a fairytale dragon's wings. He was barefoot, and had razor claws with pointy ears._

_They were all in awe at this boy that floated a few inches from the floor. The glowing was gone, but he still had a majestic aura around him. "W-who is that?" Daichi spoke out._

_The boy smiled warmly at them. "Don't fright." He said in a silky young tone, but a little deep than how a tiny boy would speak. "I am know as the Guardian of Storm, Dragoon." They all gasped. The boy chuckled. "This is just my human form. My real form is the spirit you see when I fight during a Beybattle."_

"_So then… all bit beasts can do this, come out in their human forms?" Kyoujyu asked, very interest in this supernatural experience. Heck, nothing was ever normal to them, anyways, right?_

_The boy lifted his legs, like he was sitting on an invisible chair. He leaned forward, with his elbow leaning on his knees, and his hand holding up his chin. "Only if their master is very powerful, and that their powers are merged with them." They all looked at Ty. The boy smiled, and floated to be beside Ty. "Takao is very powerful, that is why he had returned."_

"_So, Takao was really dead this whole two years." Hitoshi stated._

_Dragoon furrowed his brows. "Not really…"_

"_So what do you mean then?"_

_The little boy placed a finger on his chin. "You see… all I was able to do was save Takao's spirit, his soul. I took him to my world, and there he stayed. There was war in our world, and Takao seemed to be the only one who could stop it. When the wars were over, it turned out the Dark Seal here was opened, and I had to return Takao here, because he and the other chosen are the only ones who could close it. Seeing as his old body was buried, I had to get him a different body."_

"_You turned Takao into a girl?" Asked Daichi._

_The boy laughed lightly. "Dizzara said she would take care of it…" He shook his head at the remembrance._

"_Dizzy?" Kyoujyu blinked his eyes and clutched on to his laptop._

_Dragoon nodded. "You see…in our world we live in our true forms, you know that spirits within your bit on a Beyblade. The bit beasts, as you call them, are really living in our own world, but are able to come to yours, through those bits and we send our spirits out. In order for us to materialize into the real world as a life form, we have to take in human forms, like I am now." He smiled at them. "Me and the other three protectors of the Dark Seal are the only ones who are able to appear in our true forms here, because we were sent here to prevent anyone from opening it."_

_Hiromi furrowed her brows in worry. "The Dark Seal?"_

_Dragoon's expression turned into a serious frown. "The ancient evil that was sealed by our Light millions of years ago. I, myself and three others were protectors of the seal. Our powers were passed down through the years, to our descendant of our powers. Those chosen to have our powers, we serve and protect them. Because Takao died and there was no other successor to his powers…"_

"_The Seal was weakened and who ever found the Seal opened it." Finished Hitoshi. Dragoon nodded. The three other clueless teens glanced from their coach to the bit beast. "The Holy Four…I've heard of the legends on my travels, and from my grandfather."_

"_Who are the Holy Four?" Asked Kyoujyu._

_Dragoon smiled at them. "I think you know them pretty well. The Guardians of Fire, Water and Earth." He pointed out._

"_Could it be…Dranzer, Drigger and Draciel?" Hiromi suddenly spoke._

_The little boy's smile widened, and he nodded. Suddenly there was a moan of pain, and they all looked at the silent blunette. She was clutching on to her head in pain. She gritted her teeth. She furrowed her brows, and sweat started to glisten. Dragoon was alert of her pain, and neared her. "Takao-sama…Are you okay?"_

End Flashback

* * *

Hiromi brushed away a few strands from the girl's pale face. '_Dragoon says we need all the help we can get to prevent the coming of this darkness. If it is true… then Takao would have to risk her life again._' She frowned. '_She's scared and oblivious to her surroundings. She heaves a lot of pain trying to remember her past. I wish there is some way to help her_.' She started to hum softly, as she crawled up to her own sleeping bag. _

* * *

_

_+She was running down a dark corridor, panting heavily. She didn't know where she was really running to, but she kept on going. She stopped in her tracks as she saw a boy standing in the hallway, peeking through a slightly opened door. She saw the horror expression from the boy's widened stormy blue eyes. She narrowed her eyes, and slowly walked up to the boy. He didn't move, but stayed rooted to the floor, frozen. Curious, she slightly pushed the door open, and then voices were flashing through her mind._

_-"Takao… I love you. If you don't return my feelings, I understand, but I'll wait for you forever. I promise."_

_Her eyes widened, with the same expression this boy in front of her had._

_-"I want to make you happy… it's the only thing I strive for in life… to make those around me smile."_

_She backed away and shook her head, mimicking the same actions the boy was, like she was a shadow._

_-"You are the only one I need, Takao. No one else can take away what I feel…"_

_Her back hit against the wall, and she watched as the boy calmly walks down the hallway._

_-"I promise I'll never leave. All I want is to take away your pain. I'll be your light, and you can help me face my darkness…"_

_Two figures stepped out from the room, and she narrows her eyes to clearly see them. Their faces were clouded, and she wanted so badly to see them. They were both tall guys, one slightly taller than the other. The tallest one went running after the boy that left a few minutes ago. The other, she saw guilt and anger, as he clenched his fists. She saw him move his lips, but she didn't hear anything from him._

_-"All I want from you is…"_

_She blinked her eyes and suddenly found herself in a different surrounding. It was raining hard, and the pouring clouds darkened the skies. She turns her head and sees the boy running towards her direction. Closely behind was the other guy. She could see the guy calling out for the boy. The boy was ignorant to everything, shaking his head, drowning the sounds. He stopped in front of her. She suddenly felt the over bearing pain the boy carried. Suddenly she looked up to see lights of a coming car. She widened her eyes, and reached out to warn the boy, but her hand went though him._

_-"I want your love."_

_The boy looked up with fear in his widened eyes. She yelled out, trying to save this boy._

_-"I… I love… I love him… Yes, I do love him very much…"_

_The tall guy stopped with horror and yelled out. "TAKAO!"_

_Her eyes widened and she hears the screeching of the car. She even hears the impact of a horrid sound of the body hitting the car, and being thrown to the floor. She hears the rain pouring loudly all around, and more commotion surrounding her. She closes her eyes. 'Who am I?'_

_-"I love you, and only you, Takao."_

'_Takao… Am… Am I Takao? Then who… who is it am I suppose to remember? Who is it that says these things to me? To Takao?'_

_-"I love you too." A smile. "I love you too, Kai…"+_

_

* * *

_

Ty sat up suddenly, gasping for air. She looked around her surroundings and saw that morning was rising. The other occupants in the room were still sound asleep. She weakly stood up from her bed on the floor, and stumbled out of the dojo. Out in the fresh air, she breaths heavily, still reminiscing on her dreams. The sun was slowly rising, painting the dark sky with its coming rays. Ty leaned against the closed doors and slid down to the floor, crying. She buried her face in her hands. She cried of the forgotten past. She cried of the pain this Takao went through. She cried for this guy… Kai.

To Be Continued…

* * *

((Dun, dun, dun, dun! Whoa. This is too much tense on my part. I can't believe I've written so much of this drama stuff. . Well anyways, please do review. Please be easy on me. I'm kind of new to writing Beyblade. Oh don't worry… I'll spoil it for you that Kai and Takao will get back together. How Takao died, you'll just have to find out. Till next time!)) 


	3. Enter, Shippu No Jin

**A/N**: This is a bit AU, leading right from the beginning of the G-Revolution. Hitoshi/Hiro isn't the Shippu no Jin, he just appeared and Daichi is here as well… Heh… This takes place two or three years from the prologue, and things will get mixed up later. I'll be using their Japanese Names here instead of their dubbed ones. So if I get them wrong, please tell me. There is a lot of OOC-ness, so don't blame me if they act weird. Of course there is YAOI, so just a warning. Also, Takao has been turned into a girl. Don't worry; our little Ty-chan will turn back in the end!

**Pairings:** TyKa, MaRa, TaBy, HiKe and much more!

**Disclaimers:** Sadly… I don't own Beyblade or its characters. This is just a fic made by own fanfare and musing.

**Summery**: Takao sadly died, and became lost to the world. After three years, he's returned, but things have changed drastically. He struggles to save the world from an ancient force, faces many challenges, and is caught up in recollecting his past memories.

Takao/Tyson- 16  
Kai-17  
Rei/Ray-17  
Max-16  
Kyoujyu/Kenny- 16  
Hiromi/Hilary- 16  
Daichi- 13  
Hitoshi/Hiro- 22  
Yuriy/Tala- 18  
Boris/Bryan- 18  
Sergey/Spencer- 19  
Lai/Lee- 17  
Mao/Mariah- 16  
Gao/Gary- 18  
Kiki/Kevin- 16  
Rick- 18  
Michael- 17  
Emily- 16  
Eddie- 18

"Talking"  
'_Thoughts_'  
/_Beyblader_/  
"_Bit Beast_"  
+_Dream_+  
_Flashbacks_

* * *

**Spreading Wings**

**Chapter Two**: "_Enter, Shippu no Jin_"

* * *

They could her the wails of many girls, as they walked down the hall. When they reached the entrance to the airport, their ears were deafened by the many screams of many crazed girls. There were posters and banners being waved around, and many random shouts to catch the attention of a certain hot Beyblader. But the four silent teens walked by with their remote attitudes, ignoring their fans, and flashes of attention they are receiving. There were sudden questions from sports media, and many reports from magazines, but they went through quickly, and exited the airport.

There was a grunt, and the duel haired teen looked up at the red haired teen with a questioning look. "These naïve girls don't know that we are only interested in Bey battles. All their dedications of false love to us are rendered useless." He muttered, shaking his head. The silver haired Russian teen beside him smirked and chuckled lightly. The duel haired teen mentally rolled his eyes and continued their walk to their awaiting bus to their hotel.

They were the Blitzbrieg Boys from Russia, the said ruthless Russian Beybladers. The members of five are very strong, and match their attitudes with their winter country. Kai Hiwatari was the duel haired Beyblader, with dark hair and silver-blue bangs. His eyes were a deep ruby color that stood out among his features. His face was framed with blue triangles on the sides of his face. He wore dark attire, showing his apparent muscular frame. Next to him walked Yuriy Ivanov, the older red head. He was slightly taller than Kai, and wore dark attire. He was also had well built physique, and his icy blue eyes gave him his bad boy appearance. Boris Kuznetson is the third member of the team. He had short silver hair, and the darkest eyes. He too wore dark clothing, just like his team members. The eldest is Sergey, the tall blonde with spiky hair.

Kai sat alone on one seat, staring out at the city as it passed by. He could hear the silent murmurs from his members, as they conversed to one another. Sergey sat in front, looking back at his other two teammates. Yuriy sat next to Boris, in the middle of the rather small bus. It was very apparent that the two have become a couple, and they don't hide it. But their actions do puzzle the rest of the team members. Kai frowned, feeling a bit of envy of the couple. He shook his head, and ignored it.

He continued to watch the scenery go by as they drove through the big city of San Francisco, US. He blinked his wine colored eyes, and felt his heart skipped a beat. It felt like everything went in slow motion as he saw a recognizable blunette. He blinked his eyes again, and that figure disappeared. '_Damnit, my mind is playing with me again. Why can't I forget about him? Why do I always see him everywhere I go?_' He clenched his hand in a fist, and tightly closed his eyes. '_He's gone for three years, now, and it's all my fault_.' There was a suppressing pain tugging in his heart.

"Hey, you okay?"

The duel haired teen looked to see the concerning look from the red hair teen. Kai grunted, and glared at him. He turned away his gaze, and ignored Yuriy. The older teen shook his head. Boris raised a brow to Yuriy. "He can't get over it." Was all the red haired teen said. Boris's expression softened a bit, understanding.

* * *

The sports news of Beyblade suddenly began, as the headlines of the famous sport started to flash on screen. "Live: The Coming of the Qualified World Teams."

**Reporter**: "_We're here, live in the San Francisco International Airport as we meet up with last year's world champions, The BBA Revolution. There has been rumors going on in Japan That there is a mysterious new Team Member. Let's find out as… oh they're here!_"

The camera moves, as the reporter makes her way through the crowd of fans. There were flash photography's and the rowdy screams from the fans. Soon came walking the recognizable team, with the coach behind. The brunette and the small short boy start to wave out enthusiastically. The boy with glasses smiles and waves to the crowd shyly. The coach has his calm attitude, walking through, and curtly nodding to the people. Then there beside the young man was a short blunette in dark attire and wearing shades to conceal her identity. The reporter then went up to them, passing through the security.

**Reporter**: "_Mr._ _Kinomiya! Mr. Kinomiya!_" The light blue haired young man looks up at the reporter. "_Do you think that this year the team will win second time world champion this year?_"

**Hitoshi**: "_Well, in all honesty, we did struggle to the top with our tough competitors. I know they've all gotten stronger over the years. But we will strive to the top with all our best efforts._"

**Reporter**: "_Oh! And who is this lovely young girl here?_" Camera shifts to the sunglasses wearing blunette. "_Is it true that you have recruited a new member to the team?_"'

**Kyoujyu**: The light haired boy appeared beside the coach. "_Her name is Shippu no Jing, and is a great asset to our team. She's proven to be a worthy opponent. We like to test out her skills, since she has rose to the top in Japan._"

**Reporter**: "_Really? Well, I bet the other teams are just dying to see what's in store for them and with the bonus of the new member, Shippu no Jing. Well, gook luck to you BBA Revolution!_" The team waves their goodbye to the reporter, then makes their way through the thick crowd. The camera is focused back to the reporter. "_Well, there you have it Beyblade fans. Who really is this mysterious Shippu no Jing? Will she prove to be a challenging to these past years qualifiers of the World Tournament? Let's wait and see when the champions start tomorrow!_"

* * *

The TV was turned off, and the people watching all glared at the one responsible. The buff white haired teen shrugged and coolly walked over to the bed. "C'mon, I don't see this girl as any threat. I bet she's just there for show, seeing her style is really bizarre even more weirder than those Russians." He said.

The young blonde frowned at the older teen. "You're being too cocky, Rick." The white haired teen just waved a hand, and fell back on the bed. "BBA Revolution is already a strong team. They don't need a new member, but if they did add a new member to their team, then there has be a logical explanation."

"You're right Max." The bespectacled ginger haired girl looked at the blonde. "We have no data on her, so we better be on our toes, guys."

Rick shrugged, and turned to his side, not facing his teammates. "Whatever."

American's Beyblading Team is the PPB All Starz. There's the ever-loveable blonde, Max Mizuhara with his bright ocean blue eyes. He is the son of the manager of the team, Judy Mizuhara. He is the strongest team member, and leads the team with his happy and optimistic personality. He can easily fool the people with his innocent character, with his tough and keen Beyblading skills. With his tortoise bit beast, Draciel, they are a strong fighting team of water. Rick is the All Starz running up man. His egotistical street gang personality leads him in the bad sides of most people. He really doesn't care of what other people think, and becomes a callous fighter. He's a rock bottom hitter with his partner Rock Bison. These two wouldn't stop until they've proven victorious. Emily is the ginger haired girl of the team. Her great knowledge of gathering data for their team leads to great and intelligent strategies for her team. She works side-by-side with her coach. She can be a great Beyblader with her Trygator and her athletic abilities in Tennis. Eddie is the team's basketball star. He is a good 6'7", and a great adversary in Bey Battles with his Trypio. Michael, who wasn't present in the room, is the team captain of the All Starz. He's a strong Beyblader with his Trygle bit beast. He his headstrong fighter, that doesn't take things too lightly. But he's a great guy in the inside, once you get to know him.

There was a knock, and Eddie went to go answer it. He smirked and turned back to the room, looking at the two youngest members of the team. "Yo! Max, Emily, it's for you."

The two looked up at the older teen. They looked at each other, and then went off the bed to the door. Eddie sat back down chuckling lightly. He glanced at Rick, and saw the guy 'sleeping'. He took the controller and changed the channel to a more entertaining program.

The doors open to reveal two recognizable Chinese teens. The pink haired girl, resembling a sly neko-jin jumped up and pounced the ginger haired girl. She purred like a little kitten, as she nuzzled her cheek against the blushing bespectacled girl. "Eh… Mao! You're here." She slightly glared at the snickering boys.

"Yeah, we just arrived and decided to find you guys." The raven-haired neko-jin replied. He smiled, barring his cat like fangs. He looked at the smiling blonde, and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Hey there, Max-koi." The blonde flashed him a big smile, and latched on to the taller teen's arm.

The pink haired girl giggled. "Let's go to the café, Em-chan! I saw one near by!" She tugged on the taller girl's hand, and she dragged her to the elevators. Emily flushed and waved to the two boys. Max and the other neko-jin chuckled at the two girls.

The raven-haired Chinese turned to the blonde, and flashed a seductive grin. He turned the blonde to face him, and cornered him to the wall. Max gave him a mirroring expression, while staring at the Chinese's golden eyes. The raven-haired teen bent down, and seized the blondes inviting lips into his. Max encircled his arms around the taller guy's neck, pressing their intense passion. Their desiring fervor deepened as their tongues danced and explored. The blonde moaned, and the raven-haired teen smiled.

The well-known Asian team, other than the BBA Revolution, is the White Tiger X. Rei Kon leads the great team. This raven-haired neko-jin is a tough opponent with his powerful Drigger by his side. He is very cautious and determined, but is a passionate and caring guy. Lai is the teams running up fighter. He was the leader of the team, before Rei rejoined the White Tigers. He's a strong opponent, with his partner galleon beside him. Mao is the pink haired kitten of the team. She is fierce competitor; with her powerful scratch attacks from her bit beast Gallux. She is the cheerful girl that lightens the mood of her team, and can be stubborn like her team leader. Gao seems to be the lazy happy carefree guy. But he is a powerful Beyblader with his partner Galzzy. And then there's the small but mischievous Kiki, with his bit beast Galman.

The two pulled apart breathing heavily for air. Max smiled with his eyes still in trance. Rei brushed some of the blonde locks to see the ocean blue eyes. "So… excited about tomorrow's big match?" he asked in a deep tone, sending pleasing shivers down Max's back.

"I'm ecstatic about it! I hope our team can make it to the finals, that's all I'm hoping for." Then Max's smile brightened more. "I'm also intrigued to face that new girl from BBA Revolution. Did you hear that in the news that they added a new member?"

Rei raised a brow. "Really? But why do they need a new member anyways? Daichi and Kyoujyu along with Hiromi are a very tough team." The blonde shrugged. "Well, this could be interesting…"

"Hey!" The raven-haired boy looked down at his small boyfriend. "Let's go bug Emily-san and Mao-chan!" He grinned cheekily. Rei chuckled and nodded his head. Max took Rei's hand and dragged him to the elevator, talking happily of what he did from their absence from one another.

* * *

Sinking down into the relaxing warmth of a hot bubble bath took its toll on the blunette. She sighed contently, and sunk into the inviting waters. She leaned her head back to the side of the large tub, and closed her chocolate brown eyes. Her long midnight blue hair was tied up away from her pale face, so it wouldn't touch the waters. '_Thank Hiromi-san for this idea before a tournament. I'm kind of nervous on showing up on national TV, yet it feels natural to be seen in it. From what I can recall… Takao… I was famous, and great World Champion Beyblader. That's what Hiromi-san tells me._'

A head popped in from the door, and the brunette smiles widely at the blunette. The two girls had the privilege of sharing their own room apart from the boys. Hiromi was enjoying her time with the new Takao, even though she misses the old energetic one. Ty still has the old personality of Takao, but she tends to be more cautious, and shy. She is very curious of things, and tries so hard to remember her past. She is quieter than the old Takao, also. Hiromi and the others are slowly trying to recall Takao's past, telling her of the good old times, but they haven't gone around the part of the Blade Breakers yet.

Hiromi walks in to the luxurious bathroom, and sat on the closed toilette. She smiles at the blunette. "Enjoying your self there, Ty?"

The blunette opens her chocolate eyes and smiles softly at the older brunette. Hiromi clasps her hands together. "We still have a lot of time in our hand, before the big day tomorrow. Let's go shopping! I saw your clothes in your luggage, and they are really cool designs. Where did you get them?"

Ty blushed. "Well… I was staying at this couple's house and one of them is a craze designer. He um… made me some clothes over night. I guess he packed me new ones." She rubbed the back of her head, laughing nervously. "They were a really nice couple, but very enthusiastic."

"Wow." Hiromi stood up. "Well, let's still go shopping. I bet you want some casual wear, but I really love the designs. Plus, it makes us get away from practice, and the use of the BBA credit card." She giggled. She closed the door behind her, leaving the blunette to get ready for their girl's day out.

* * *

"Wow! San Francisco is a really busy city… so are most populated cities, but I haven't visited this place before." Hiromi grabbed the smaller girl's wrist, and dragged her down the streets of downtown. They already carried some bags of new clothing, and were still exploring more of the big city.

Ty looked around fascinated. She smiled widely, enjoying her time with the brunette. "Hiromi-san… Um… can we rest for a bit? We've been walking for three hours, and I'm… um kind of hungry." She laughed nervously, blushing lightly. One thing for sure, was that Ty didn't loose her big appetite like Takao. It still makes her friends wonder where all the food goes, while still maintaining her thin frame. Hiromi laughed and led her to the closest food place.

They went through their walk, reaching their destination. They tried to dodge the walking pedestrians. Before Ty knew it, she bumped into a stranger, causing her to fall back on impact. But she never hit the floor. She looks up to see an outstretched hand, holding her wrist that prevented her fall. She blinked her eyes and looks up to see a tall older teen, with a duel color hair and with unusual ruby eyes. "Eh… gomen-nasai!" She blushed deeply.

There was a gasp, and Ty looked up at Hiromi. The emotionless teen let go of Ty's wrist, with the blunette apologizing and saying her light gratitude. The brunette stepped between them, looking up at the tall duel haired teen. "K-Kai! Hey, h-how's it going?"

'_Kai?_' Ty's eyes widened and quickly looked up at the handsome young man. She blushed. '_Handsome?_' A pair of ruby red eyes was staring into her chocolate ones. There was something she saw flashing within his eyes, and it bothered her. Hiromi stood up front of them, laughing nervously. "Um… I guess you haven't met my f-friend… T-this is Tak… Ty!"

His heart skipped a beat, and he couldn't hear anything as he stared at this familiar girl. '_No! That's not him! He is dead… because of me. It's not him!_' He frowned, and crossed his arms. He nodded to her, and then he turned and left the two girls.

Hiromi sighed out in relief. '_For a second there, I thought he would have recognize her…_' She turned to look at the short blunette. She blinked her eyes to stare at the distant look at Ty's eyes that stared after the far away form of Kai's. "Um… Ty?" The girl's eyes flash a stormy blue color, before she turned to look at Hiromi with questioning chocolate eyes. Hiromi was confused. "Uh… c'mon, let's go get our food." She hooked arms with the girl, and dragged her instead to a close fast food restaurant.

They sat inside the restaurant, and Hiromi watched as the blunette stared out the window, with that same distant look. The brunette sighed and popped a fry into her mouth. "You're not hungry?"

Ty turned to her and laughed nervously. She picked up her burger and took a bite out of it. She smiled at the older girl reassuringly. "Is something wrong Ty?" Hiromi asked with concern.

The blunette smiled at her, but then slowly a frown ceased on her lips. "Um… who was that guy? He… he seems so familiar…" She said in a distant voice.

Hiromi leaned on her hand and frowned inwardly. "Kai?" The blunette nodded slowly. Hiromi stared out at the window, watching as the people went by. "He… he use to be part of the Blade Breakers, you, Kyoujyu, him, and Max and Rei. You guys were very close friends… well I'm not sure about Kai, but you guys still counted him as a friends, whether he liked or not. But you guys were the greatest Beyblading team of the world. You guys were unbeatable… but then… when the next World champion came up, you guys split, because there was only room for one World champion, out of the team, and you were it. They wanted a shot at the title, so they joined up in other teams, hoping to defeat you Ty." Hiromi sighed, and started to stir around the straw from her drink. "It was kind of sad really… the whole team felt guilty of your death, because you… died even before the World Champions have started. You guys were separated then…"

Ty was staring down, with her eyes voided of any emotion. Hiromi could see Ty's eyes suddenly become a bluish color. '_Her eyes… it's… it's like Takao's. How is that happening? Is she… is she remembering her past?_' The brunette's lips suddenly curled into a small smile. "I… I don't know… but there's something about this Kai… I… He was in my dreams for some times, but yet I couldn't see his face. I could hear his name." Ty whispered.

Hiromi blinked her eyes at her. Then she smiled widely. "I remember now. Takao had this major crush on Kai." She started to giggle. "Silly Takao would deny he likes him. I can't believe he hasn't told Kai his feelings. I guess that's what you are feeling, Takao's old emotions." She leaned her chin on her hand, and took a sip from her soda. Her smiled widened as she watches the blunette blushing brightly. '_Maybe I can set Ty and… Oh! This is going to be so exciting!_' She started to laugh oddly. Ty looked at her, feeling a bit embarrassed as the people around her stared at the brunette.

* * *

"Ah! Good morning Couch Kinomiya!"

Hiromi came inside the locker rooms of the Beyblading stadium, and sees Hitoshi busy with the clipboard. The young man looks up and raised a brow. She looks around the locker room, noticing the absence of the other team members. "Where are the guys? Did they not get up yet?" She asked.

The light blue haired man sighed at the girl. "They went out on a run for a while. They're preparing for their match today." He raised a brow. "Shouldn't you be doing that too?"

Hiromi laughed. She turned around, not facing the coach. "You got to be kidding me, right? Ty's part of the team, so she got me off the hook for now."

"Even so, you'll still need to train, in case one can't fight."

The brunette shrugged her shoulders, and sat down at the bench of the room. "So? You have Kyoujyu." She replied, as she suddenly became occupied with her nails. Hitoshi sighed and shook his head at the girl. The door suddenly opened and they looked up to see the familiar short boy along with the blunette. Kyoujyu followed behind, closing the door. They were all breathing hoarsely, trying to catch their breath.

"Okay… pant… we did what… pant… you told us to do… Gods… pant… fifteen freakin' miles…?" Daichi said through his gasps of air. He fell back on the floor.

Hitoshi smirked. "Good… get ready for one hundred launching exercises, and work out on your offence and defense abilities." There were groans coming from the teens. Hiromi giggled. "That goes for you too, Tatibana-san." The other three all smiled at her, while she grumbled. "We've got five hours till the games begin. I'll make sure that you guys would rest before the Tournament. Now get moving!" The four teens all rushed out of the room and went to the training rooms.

Hiromi sighed out exhaustedly and fell back on to her bed. Ty smiled at her and walked up to her bed. She sat down and watched the brunette stare up at the white ceiling. "Gawd! Why did I have to train? I'm not going to compete… unless you _and_ Daichi got injured or something… Gasp! Oh, I hope I don't jinx it!" She sat up looking really panicky.

Ty giggled at her. "You're really such a worry wart, Hiromi-san." The brunette looked at her and narrowed her eyes. Ty only laughed more. Hiromi suddenly joined her. '_Her laugh… it's so musical and lighthearted. It can make anyone in the worst of moods not help but smile at her…_'

"Hey!" The brunette got up from her bed and went into the closet of their room. "You know what? I bought you some clothes for you this morning." Ty blinked her eyes in surprise. She titled her head. Hiromi came out and handed Ty some folded clothes. "You should really wear this today. I think you'll look really cool and awesome in the spotlight." Her eyes suddenly had some stars in it, as she stared at the ceiling blissfully. "You'll be the greatest star, sparkling and making everyone be mesmerized by you. You'll even show those boys what GIRL POWER really is!" She said grinning madly. She laughed out loud with her head up to the ceiling. Ty's eyes started to twitch, as she edged away from the mad brunette.

Hiromi grabbed the girl's collar smiling widely. "Please wear it, Ty-chan! I even got this matching mask that can fit for the great and mysterious, Shippu no Jing!" Ty blushed and laughed nervously. She nodded her head stiffly. '_I'm going to regret this, aren't I?_'

* * *

**Brad**: "Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the Annual Beyblading World Tournament! I'm Brad Best."

**AJ**: "And I'm AJ Topper, and we are your host!"

**Brad**: "This is going to be some exciting competitions, don't you think so?"

**AJ**: "I sure do, and I bet the Beyblade fans would agree!"

There was a loud uproar, and the crowd was screaming with excitement. The spotlights in the audience dimmed down, as the attention went to one guy standing in the middle of the large stadium. "Ladies, gentlemen and all your Beyblade fanatics! This is the moment you've been waiting for, the World Championship Tournament!" Their roars grew louder echoing all over the whole area. "Now let's bring in the qualifying star players!"

**AJ**: "Oh! I'm just so excited to see how well these qualifiers have improve with cool new and exciting skills!"

**Brad**: "Yeah, and we've all heard some rumors of new Beybladers."

The spotlight hit one spot, as the platforms rose to reveal the first team. "Introducing your returning Champions, the BBA Revolution!" The whole stadium went up into a loud shrill.

**Brad**: "And there is the new and mysterious young lady, Shippu no Jing."

**AJ**: "From what I hear, she can fight without breaking a sweat."

**Brad**: "And with the ever so energetic Daichi in play, maybe the team can make back as this year's two time World Champion."

**AJ**: "I don't know Brad, but let's check out the other competition."

"Let's all welcome back the PPB All Starz!"

**AJ**: "Do you hear that crowd, Brad?"

**Brad:** "Well, it's obvious the people can't help but cheer on for their home team!"

**AJ:** "Looks like we have the ever strong Max and Rick represent their team in this tag-team match up."

"And here comes the White Tiger X!"

**Brad**: "Whoa Nelly! Looks like this team, they have that fierce look of determination."

**AJ**: "I bet Rei and Lai would do anything to bring that trophy home this year, and I'm sure they won't leave the fans hanging!"

"Give it up, for the Blitzbrieg Boys!"

**AJ**: "Wow, do you hear that? They are popular with the ladies. Looks like the Blitzbrieg Boys would do anything to get back the title of World Champion."

**Brad**: "This will definitely be the most exciting Bey Battles in history, AJ."

"Give it up for the new, Vision Force!"

**Brad**: "And this is got to be an incredible fighting team."

**AJ:** "You said it Brad. Somehow the teams of BEGA and Barthez Battalion have join forces. If they were tough enough separately, think how it will be now that they have joined together!"

"Introducing the Ala Di Nero!"

**AJ**: "This has to be one heck of a fighting force if they were able to make it into the qualifying round, Brad."

**Brad:** "You said it. They were able to defeat the Majestics _and_ the F-Dynasty."

Ty could hear her own shaky breathing, and the loud poundings of her heart. She stared up at the crowd, as she bit her lip. She had on her costume, with a mask hiding her identity. She glanced at her teammates, as they wave to all the people surrounding them. '_I suddenly don't feel very well…_'

She looked around at the floor and saw the teams. She looked at the team beside them, the Vision force. Her stomach suddenly flipped. She glanced at the other team, Ala Di Nero. There were three teens, in gothic attire. They wore all black, with the darkest black hair color, and their eyes… She shivered. Beside them is the White Tiger X. She blinked her eyes at the tall raven-haired neko-jin. '_He… where have I seen him before?_' She looked over at the All Starz, and narrowed her eyes at the small blonde who laughed brightly and waved. '_Him too! I know I've met him…_' Lastly, she looked over at the Blitzbrieg Boys, and her heart skipped a beat. '_It's him… Kai…_'

He stood there with his arms crossed, and his memorable ruby eyes were closed. Ty could never forget those drowning pools. He stood there motionless, ignoring his surroundings. She felt her heart pounding louder, as suddenly the duel haired guy was lifting his head. Her chocolate eyes widened, as he opened his eyes to stare right at her. They were boring into hers and she suddenly felt her knees were going weak.

"You okay, Ty-san?"

The blunette was snapped back into reality, and she quickly looked up at her concerned coach. The girl nodded, and looked down at the floor, suddenly interested at it. "I guess… I'm a little nervous, Kinomiya-san."

Hitoshi smiled at her. "Don't worry. You'll get use to it… if my memories serve me right… Takao would always love to please his fans, boasting his little ego." He chuckled. Ty smiled. "I know deep down inside, the old Takao is still in there, and you will do just fine, Ty-san."

She looked at him and smiled behind her mask. "Thanks Kinomiya-san."

"And now, the moment you've been waiting for, let's begin the Bey Battles!" The crowd went into a wild outburst with full anticipation. Then DJ Jazzman pointed out at the giant screen to the side. "Who's going to be our first match up in this tag-team match up?"

Pictures of the team pairs showed up, and suddenly started to shuffle in a bright light. Ty felt even more nervous as it slowed down, and dreaded it more as it stopped on her and Daichi's picture. "And we have our first team battle! Team Revolution and the All Starz!" Then the crowd muffled all the sounds in the stadium with their enthusiastic shrill.

"All right!" Daichi pumped his arm grinning widely. "Let's do it!" Ty heaved a deep breath. She glanced at the blonde who stared at her intently. _'…His face…_' The blonde smiled at her, and Ty was taken back. '_I know him… but how?_'

To Be Continued….

* * *

((Ohohohohohohohoho! Another chapter is up, and a job is done. Whew! That took longer than I thought. Wasn't really that good, was it? I got everyone in it, and I kind of had a hard time describing and introducing. So I kind of got a bit tired of describing what Ty is wearing, so I just drew. It's in my site that you'll see how she looks in her many costumes. Hee, hee.

Yeah! I'm adding more couples. Sorry if you don't like Mao and Emily together, but c'mon they make a great couple. I like the idea of All Starz/White Tiger pairings. Hee, hee, they're awesome! I'll also get the other teams in here, like the Saint Shields, Team Phykick and Majestics! YAY!

Oh, so like I kind of wanted to introduce some new characters. Ala Di Nero kind of means Wings of Black in Italian. I may be wrong, but you can help me out and correct it! I also wanted to get both Barthez Battalion and BEGA in it. They have important roles in it! Heh, heh… So I put them together as a combined team, and you'll find out why.

So please review! I really like it if people review, but no flames! People can be so cruel at times. Ja ne!))


	4. Tides of Friendship

**A/N**: This is a bit AU, leading right from the beginning of the G-Revolution. Hitoshi/Hiro isn't the Shippu no Jin, he just appeared and Daichi is here as well… Heh… This takes place two or three years from the prologue, and things will get mixed up later. I'll be using their Japanese Names here instead of their dubbed ones. So if I get them wrong, please tell me. There is a lot of OOC-ness, so don't blame me if they act weird. Of course there is YAOI/YURI, so just a warning. Also, Takao has been turned into a girl. Don't worry; our little Ty-chan will turn back in the end!

**Pairings:** TyKa, MaRa, TaBy, HiKe, EmMa, MiLa and much more!

**Disclaimers:** Sadly… I don't own Beyblade or its characters. This is just a fic made by own fanfare and musing.

**Summery**: Takao sadly died, and became lost to the world. After three years, he's returned, but things have changed drastically. He struggles to save the world from an ancient force, faces many challenges, and is caught up in recollecting his past memories.

"Talking"  
'Thoughts'  
/_Beyblader_/  
"_Bit Beast"  
_+_Dream_+  
_Flashbacks_

* * *

**Spreading Wings**

**Chapter Three**: "Tides of Friendship"

* * *

The stage was set, and everything was prepared. The competing teams were on opposite sides of the field and were ready for their first match. Ty sat down on the bench with Hiromi and Kyoujyu. The bespectacled boy was busy with his laptop and Dizzy doing her usual complaints. Hitoshi was looking over the clipboard, and Daichi was jumping around, pumped for his battle.

"Okay… let's let Ty-san go first."

"What?" Daichi exasperated, with Ty in disbelief. "But… I thought I was first."

Hitoshi kept on staring at the board, and looked up at the stage of the Beyblading dish. "You'll be after her. Let's just introduce Shippu no Jing what she can really do." He smiled at the blunette. She shrunk. Hiromi giggled and pushed her off the seat.

"We'll be cheering you on, Ty-chan! Good luck!" She called, as the girl slowly made her way up the dish.

**Brad**: "And the BBA Revolution send out their new player of the team. Looks like they want to show off what the audience have been anticipating."  
**AJ**: "Yeah, and the PPB all Starz send out their hot shot, Rick. I think this will be one rock hard match."

She felt her heart pounding really heard, and she glanced at the referee, DJ Jazzman, nervously. The man smiled at her, and they see as her opponent came up. The buff white haired man didn't scare her, even with his gruff expression. The guy looked down at her, and laughed. Ty scowled, and glared at the guy. "Let's see how 'good' you really are, kid. I don't really think you can even battle with out hurting you're pretty face, that's why you wear that mask."

Ty exploded with anger. She clenched her fist and glanced at the coach. '_I want to get rid of him in one shot!_' Her mind yelled.

Hitoshi saw this and raised a brow. "Dizzy says that Dragoon was told she will get rid of him in one shot." Kyoujyu looked up at the coach.

"She's a bit pissed at that Rick!" replied Dizzy from her laptop.

Hitoshi sighed. "Fine, but let there be at least a second to spare."

Ty looked back at her opponent and smirked. "You're all talk, but let's see how _professional_ you really are." She hissed. "_Calm down, Takao-sama_." She took in a deep breath and calmly took out her launcher.

**Brad**: "Looks like the fight already began."  
**AJ**: "Yeah, and from what I can hear, this Shippu no Jing is a bit feisty!"

"Round one, we have Shippu no Jing of the BBA Revolution, and Rick from the PPB All Starz! Bladers are you ready?" DJ glanced at the two Beybladers. They were both in their stance, ready to launch their Beybladers. "Ready… 3… 2… 1…"

"GO SHOOT!"

Both Beyblades landed on the dish. Rick smirked and prepared for his attack. Ty got the upper hand and already sent her light blue Beyblade at his. Then with in a flash, Rick's Bey blade was out of the dish. "What the-" Ty smirked. She received her Bey Blade and turned around, feeling victorious.

**Brad**: "Whoa! And that match went out the hamper in barely one second. This chick really has the moves!"  
**AJ**: "You said it Brad. I'm still not out of my shock like everyone else in this stadium."

DJ blinked his eyes then was sent back to reality. "AND THE BBA REVOLUTION WON THEIR FIRST MATCH!"

Rick came down from the stage and walked towards his team with widened eyes. Max and Emily went up to the older guy. "Hey Rick, nice work out-"

"Shut up kid." He shoved the blonde and went to the bench and ignored everyone.

Emily went up to Max, glaring at the older guy. She looked at the blonde. "Well, it's your turn. You'll win one for us, right?" The blonde smiled at her, and nodded. "Good. Now stick with the plan, okay?" The girl patted the blonde's shoulder. Max turned to her and flashed a smile at his teammate. Then he walked up towards the dish.

"Can we have our next opponents please, for round two? Max and Daichi, come on down!" Called out DJ.

"Daichi." The short dark haired boy turned around to see Kyoujyu run up to him. He blinked up at him. "Silly, Daichi, you can't battle without your Gaia Dragoon."

Daichi slapped his forehead. "My bad…" He took his purple Beyblade, and expected it. "Eh? What did you do with it, Kyoujyu?"

The light haired boy scratched behind his head. "I adjusted your attack ring so it can penetrate through Max's powerful defense attacks, and with stand Draciel's water attacks. Just do you're best Daichi. As of now, I'm not really sure what kind of strategy to plan out, but to brake through his defense."

Daichi slapped the older teen's shoulder. "Don't worry Kyoujyu, nothing can go wrong!"

After a few rough minutes, Max kept his smile at the younger Beyblader. Daichi felt his brow twitch, and he called out his bit beast. "Gaia Dragoon! Great Cutter attack, now!"

Ty frowned. "Not good…"

Max narrowed his eyes, but kept his smile. "Draciel, Heavy Viper Wall!" waves of water surged through the green Beyblade, swirling like a whirlpool in the middle of the Beyblading dish. Daichi panicked as his Beyblade was being pulled into the force of Draciel.

"No, Gaia Dragoon!" Daichi closed his eyes as his Beyblade clashed with Max's, and went out of the dish. Then the crowd went wild.

"AND THE PPB ALL STARZ WINS THE SECOND MATCH!" Yelled out DJ officially.

**AJ:** "And that was one tough cookie! But Max pulled through."  
**Brad:** "Will he pull through with Shippu no Jing up next?"

"Let's begin the tie braking match, with Max from the PPB All Starz, against the BBA Revolution's Shippu no Jing." DJ called out. The crowed went into a wild uproar with great excitement.

**Brad**: "And the crowd are getting excited to see what this girl can do."  
**AJ:** "Even I'm just itching to know who would win."

Ty stood up from the bench, slowly walked up to the Beyblading dish. She glanced back at her team, looking warily. Hitoshi smiled at her encouragingly. Hiromi waved at her, cheering on loudly with support. Kyoujyu gave her thumbs up, and Daichi waved with a defeat look still on his face. Ty frowned slightly, looking at the young boy. "I'll win this one for you, Daichi." She said quietly, and walked up to the dish.

She then came face to face with the smiling blonde. Ty froze, staring into his familiar ocean blue eyes. "I wish you luck in this battle. I hope for a really good match from you, Miss."

'_W-who is he…_' She tore her eyes away from the boy, and could see her teammates still supporting her from behind. She took out her launcher, and went into her stance. '_M-Max… could he be from… the B-blade Breakers?_'

"Ready… 3… 2… 1…"

"GO SHOOT!"

* * *

Flash

_He was standing staring out at the familiar dojo. He stood there smiling widely. Beside him was a blonde boy, sitting sharing the same view as the mid-night blue haired boy. The blonde looked up at the standing boy, mouth moving. The standing boy looked down, and replied with his mouth moving as well. They both shared an equal smile, grinning at each other. Then the dark haired boy leaped up and pounced the blonde. They started to playfully wrestle. Then this brunette girl, and shorter boy entered. They shook their heads at the playful two, and sweat dropped._

_-"Takao-kun, we'll always be friends right?"_

_-"Of course! You're my best pal, Maxie!" Then there was laughter._

End Flash

* * *

Metal clashed, and Ty's eyes widened back to reality. Max looked up at the girl, and saw stormy blue eyes flash into the girl's chocolate eyes. '_Huh? Her eyes… they were like…_'

Ty shook her head. '_I have to concentrate!_' She looked up, with narrowed eyes. "Time to end this now!"

Max smirked. "Ladies first." Ty went on to the attack, and metal clashed again. Max smiled widely. "Metal Ball Defense, Draciel!" The spirit of the water tortoise appeared, roaring in its glory. Its eyes glinted, and a powerful water attack emerged. Ty saw her Beyblade struggle from its pulling force of power. Her eyes widened as they hit one another, and Ty's light blue blade went flying into the air.

Her eyes glinted blue, and Max noticed it. Ty pulled out something, and tugged it off from a chain around her neck. '_This is my chance… this is for Daichi.'_ She glanced at the small boy sitting on the bench, looking determined for the girl to win. She looked up at her suspended Beyblade in the air. "DRAGOON!" She threw the thing in her hand up towards to the Beyblade.

Both teams were on the edge of their seats, watching what this girl was doing. The light blue Beyblade froze in the air, shocking everyone watching the battle, even Max. The thing was a bit, and it landed perfectly on to its place on the Beyblade. Then the blade went spinning again, and came crashing down back to the dish. "PHANTOM HURRICANE!"

The recognizable spirit of the dragon appeared with the light blue Beyblade. Max widened his eyes in shock. '_No way… it…it's Dragoon…_' The blue aura around Ty grew into fierce winds surrounding the whole place. People started to hold tightly on to them selves.

Max shook his head, still in shock, not believing what he is seeing. He can feel his heart suddenly racing, beating against his chest. Emily blinked out of her stupor and saw Max's pale state. "Max! You need to focus! You can still win!" She called out. "MAX!"

Ty smirked from her mask. Then the tornado hit the green Beyblade. Draciel and Dragoon clashed, sending a blinding flash of light.

* * *

Ocean blue eyes fluttered open, and a moan escaped from his lips. Pain was pounding within his head, as he began to sit up. Max looked around, and his surroundings were an empty Beystadium, with only himself in its eerie darkness. He felt a shiver go down his spin, and he suddenly became confused. "Where… where am I? Where is everybody?" He called out, his voice echoing. "What's going on?" He encircled his arms around himself, suddenly overwhelmed loneliness.

There was a pair of gentle arms that encircled around the boy's shoulders. He blinked his eyes. "_Oh Max-sama… you're never alone._" Said a soft female voice. The blonde turned around to see a girl, a bit older than he was, with short lavender hair and ocean blue eyes. She giggled, and the gem on her forehead glistened. She wore an odd purple and gray costume with some matching armor. She smiled at the blonde.

Max blinked his eyes, confused. "Who… who are you?"

The older girl pouted. "_Don't tell me you don't know who I am, Max-sama… I'm the great and lovely, Draciel, Guardian of Waters!_" She strikes a pose and winked at the blonde. Max face faulted.

"Um… why am I here, D-Draciel?" the blonde asked.

Suddenly the older girl's expression turned serious. "_To warn you, Max-sama._" Max titled his head. Draciel turned her head, looking at something from behind the blonde. Max slowly turned around and saw a figure lying on the cold ground, a few feet away from himself. " _A Dark Seal has been opened, the one we have been long guarding. Now our world is in grave danger. Not only do they want to over rule our world and yours, but they also want to posses the great powers of our Light._" Draciel placed a shaky hand on the middle of her chest. "_Max-sama, please… help protect our Light… please help us fight the darkness…_"

Curiosity struck him, and he felt his legs moving on his own, as he started to walk up towards the lifeless figure on the ground. He couldn't understand why suddenly his heart was pounding harder in ever step he took. His throat was tightening, and his eyes started to sting with threatening tears. '_This feeling… what is it… something about this person. But who is he?_'

A flash of light came before him, and it took form into a young six-year-old boy, wearing strange and matching blue attire. His tiny blue wings flapped once, as he floated between him and the person on the ground. Draciel went up to the boy, smiling at him. Then pulled the smaller one into her arms. "_Goon, You're back!_" She whispered, with brightness in her tone.

"_Yeah…_" the boy whispered in a soft tone. "_Then you know, right_?"

"_I've been feeling it, since the Light faded. Oh Goon, why didn't you tell us, that he was revived_?"

"_I thought you knew_?"

"_I've felt his powers for sometime, and I wasn't sure, but still… I told Max-sama that he need to protect him_." Draciel loosened her hold and looked down at the blue haired boy. She smiled upon him. "_With Max-sama, I'm sure Takao-sama will be so glad-_"

Her sentence was cut short, as an audible gasp came from behind them. They both looked at Max's white face, tears suddenly falling. "Ta-"

There was a groan and they all looked down upon the figure on the ground. Staggering to sit up, the person was a young boy, with long midnight blue hair, pulled loosely and messily behind him. Slowly, his eyes opened to reveal recognizable stormy blue eyes. Max couldn't breath, and tears kept falling more, as suddenly the boy looked up at him with confused stormy eyes. "No… It can't be… he… he died three years ago." The blonde shook his head in disbelief. He closed his eyes, thinking this was all a dream, a joke haunting the back of his mind. He remember being there at the funeral, all the pain he endured, loosing his best friend so close to his heart. Him being there in front of him seemed like a mirage like an illusion.

Two warm hands went upon his shoulders, and Max opened his ocean blue eyes to face his human form Bit Beast. Sorrow and sympathy clouded within her misty purple eyes. "_Max-sama… you have to believe me when I saw that Takao-sama is… he's alive, Max-sama_." She bowed her eyes, feeling the aching pain radiating from her master. "_Please… please help him. He is in need of you friendship, your guidance, Max-sama._" She turned her head to the side, eyes still cast to the ground. "_He needs your protection. Things are really bad right now, and this could be the only time we can bring him back, Max-sama_." She whispered.

The blonde glanced over at the boy, with his blank stare directed at him. The smaller boy that Draciel called "Goon" hesitantly went up to them. "_I'm sorry Max-sama… but Takao-sama has no recollections of his past…_" Said a small boy's voice. The blonde turned his head and stared at the small blue haired boy. "_I was only able to save his soul, Max-sama… He stayed with us back at our home, but then I brought him back because he has to fight off the Darkness from the Seal. You need to also understand, that you have a role in this war as well. With you there, we can stop this danger, then you can live like peacefully, and start anew with Takao-sama, if you help him._"

He looked at "Takao", and stepped back from the two Bit Beasts. '_I want this to be real… I want to understand… I'm so confused right now, but I do want Takao back…_' He slowly walked up to the lost boy, their eyes still keeping contact with one another. 'If this is real, please let what happened, what I've been through all disappear. I hate feeling that pain. If it is the last time I'll ever see him, then…' he closed his eyes, as he was a few feet from the shorter boy.

Max threw his arms around the boy, and held him tightly, tears falling continuously. "Takao… please say that it is you. I've missed you so badly. You were my only best friend in the world, and I thought that everything wasn't important, because you were gone. You were the one who helped my through…" He buried his face on the crook of the boy's shoulder.

He felt two warm arms encircle around him. "…I'm… I'm sorry… I'll try… I'll try hard to remember, I promise… I don't want you to cry anymore… I'm so sorry…" the other boy replied, in a teary voice.

Max pulled away and shook his head. "No, it's okay. You don't have to be sorry about anything. As long as we are friends again, and that I can help you." He smiled widely, wiping away his tears._ "_Takao…" He hugged the teen again. His embrace was returned. " Don't worry… I'll help you remember… and I will do anything to protect you.You're my best friend. I lost you once. I don't want to lose you again. You don't know how much it affected me and the others…" He hugged him tightly, shaking with tears. " I'll help you… I'm always there by your side, Takao-kun" The blue haired teen smiled softly life slowly crawling back into his empty stormy eyes, and closed his eyes.

"Thank you…" He whispered back. "Thank you… Max…kun…"

* * *

The blinded light faded, and Max and Ty stood there, with a distant look within their eyes. The cheers of the audience snapped them back to reality, seeing as their Beyblades were circling around the dish on opposite ends. Ty looked up, and saw the blonde breathing hoarsely, a bit shaken by the shocking news. Ty closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath. '_Max… I-I remember… everything we've been through together… all the things we've done, the both us…_' Flashes of memories flooded into her mind, about those happy times and moments, with laughter ringing in the back of her mind. Slowly a smile crept upon her lips. '_He was… he is my best friend…_'

"You still want to… continue… Max…kun?" she asked with a hesitant smile.

The blonde took in a deep breath and let it out shakily. '_It's not a dream… this is real. He's back… Takao-kun is back…_' He bit his lip back from the threatening tears. He nodded, smiling in a teary way. "Of course!" He chirped. "Of course… Takao-kun. It will be like old time." He whispered, and Ty heard it.

Max narrowed his eyes, and started to glow in a purple aura. A gust of wind picked up, and beams of water came swirling up high, surrounding the blonde. "DRACIEL, GRAVITY CONTROL!"

Ty also started to glow in a blue aura, with swirls of wind surrounding her. "DRAGOON, GALAXY STORM!"

The two great bit beasts clashed, causing a great explosion on the dish. Everyone has to block their eyes. When the sounds explosion ended, everyone looked up to see a great dust of smoke in the center of the stadium. There was constant coughing from the people below. When it cleared, Max and Ty were still standing. The dish was all shattered, and only one Beyblade was still spinning, but was faltering.

The DJ coughed to clear his lungs and opened his eyes and looked at the dish with a gasp. "Looks like this match is over… and the BBA REVOLUTION WON!" The crowed went into a wild uproar.

Ty went near the dish and picked up her light blue Beyblade. She smiled at her shining bit beast. '_You've never failed me yet, Dragoon._' She saw the still green Beyblade and picked it up. She saw Draciel, and smiled at it. Ty stood up and went up to Max. "That was some great battle… Max-kun."

The blonde took his Beyblade and laughed. "You know I can never beat you…" They looked at each other, smiling widely, like they use to when they were younger. "I'm so happy your back… Takao-kun." He whispered, that Ty could only hear. The girl smiled from behind her mask.

"Jin! Jin, you did it!" The blue haired girl turned around to see her teammates running up to the center of the stadium. Before she could have a chance to react, she was pounced by Hiromi and Daichi. "That was awesome, man! You won one for our team!" Cheered on Daichi, hanging on to the back of the blunette.

"You're so great! I know for sure you'll do even better latter on!" giggled Hiromi.

Kyoujyu patted the girl's shoulder. "Never doubted you!" They all turned their heads and Max congratulated then over their victory from their team. They all smiled at the blonde. "_Draciel said that Max-sama wants to meet with you later for lunch." _Ty smiled and nodded, watching Max and his team retreating from the stadium.

* * *

"That was one interesting match."

Ruby eyes glanced over at the silver haired teen sitting beside Yuriy. The red head smirked. "This could prove to be one very challenging match. Shippu no Jin isn't really as tough as she seem."

"We must win the cup this year. We can't let those BBA Revolution win again." Sergey replied. They all looked up just as they heard the door slammed closed. They all raised a brow.

'_That girl…_' Kai replayed the battle and the appearance of Dragoon. '_But how? I heard Dragoon disappeared, and only Takao has Dragoon…_' Then he remembered meeting up with that girl and Hiromi. He blinked his eyes. '_And Tatibana was acting nervous…_' He frowned.

He stopped in his tracks as he saw Max walking his way, staring at the ground, not noticing where he was going. He stopped in his walk, and suddenly sat down on one of the benches in the hall. The boy was oddly out of character from his usual genki self. Kai raised a brow. '_He usually wouldn't be that down after he looses a match_.' Kai was cut off from his thoughts, as he heard footsteps clicking against the marble floor. He pressed himself against the wall, confused as to why he felt like he had to know something, even though it's not his business.

"Max…kun…" The blonde looked up, and was met with the new Beyblader from the BBA Revolution. He face unmasked, now strikingly resembling his best friend's male face. Her eyes were filled with nervousness. Max smiled widely, and stood up to hug the girl.

This caused Kai to widen his eyes, and quickly turn around. '_What? But I thought that he and Rei were…_' Suddenly flashes of his past entered into his head, causing pain to shoot through his head. '_No… not again…_' He held his hands to his head, trying to block away that painful memory with _him_ in it.

"Hey Kai?"

The duel haired teen snapped back to reality, looking up with a glare. It was Rei, his old ex-teammate and Kai suddenly became nervous, but didn't show it. He was also feeling ashamed for letting the Chinese Beyblader seeing him in that kind of state. "Hn."

Rei raised a brow. "Isn't you match next, Kai?" He asked carefully, feeling uncomfortable under his icy glare.

Kai looked back and saw that Max and that girl were gone. The duel haired teen suddenly felt sorry, but he easily ignored it. He grunted then walked away without a word to his ex-teammate. Rei sadly frowned, watching him walk away. It was always like that. Kai never spoke to anyone ever since. He's become as hard as stone and as cold as ice, no longer socializing with anyone. '_Kai… why can't you let it go? I did… I tried so hard to…_' Then the raven-haired teen headed to his locker room, to his team.

* * *

"So it's true… The Light has returned, but how?"

"Don't worry, as long as Fire and Wind don't get together and bond their powers, we'll be able to capture the Light and turn it to our side."

"How sure are you?"

"Fire still is in a pit of his own misery, and Wind is recollecting his memories. Once he remembers that heart felt moment, he will sure not to go back to Fire." Chuckles. "Plus, I have my own plans with the little Light."

To Be Continued…

* * *

Tournament standings in San Francisco, US:  
**BBA Revolution** (victor) vs. PPB All Starz  
**Blitzbrieg Boys** (victor) vs. Ala Di Nero  
White Tiger vs. **Vision Force** (victor)

* * *

((Wow! That was long! And the plot thickens. Will Kai get over his sorrow and start over with Takao? Will Takao accept Kai again? Who are these 'mysterious people' that want the Light? Isn't it evident who the Light is? Hee, hee, don't worry Rei will soon find out that Takao is alive, and no this not a TyMa, they are just really close friends. I'll try to add more romance into the scene! I'm kind of rusty on the action part, but I try. So please review! .)) 


	5. Recollecting Pasts

**A/N**: This is a bit AU, leading right from the beginning of the G-Revolution. Hitoshi/Hiro isn't the Shippu no Jin, he just appeared and Daichi is here as well… Heh… This takes place two or three years from the prologue, and things will get mixed up later. I'll be using their Japanese Names here instead of their dubbed ones. So if I get them wrong, please tell me. There is a lot of OOC-ness, so don't blame me if they act weird. Of course there is YAOI/YURI, so just a warning. Also, Takao has been turned into a girl. Don't worry; our little Ty-chan will turn back in the end!

**Pairings:** TyKa, MaRa, TaBy, HiKe, EmMa, MiLa, D/D, D/D and much more!

**Disclaimers:** Sadly… I don't own Beyblade or its characters. This is just a fic made by own fanfare and musing.

**Summery**: Takao sadly died, and became lost to the world. After three years, he's returned, but things have changed drastically. He struggles to save the world from an ancient force, faces many challenges, and is caught up in recollecting his past memories.

"Talking"  
'Thoughts'  
/_Beyblader to Bit Beast/  
_"_Bit Beast to Master_"  
_+Dream_+  
_Flashbacks_

* * *

**Spreading Wings**

**Chapter Four**: "_Recollecting Pasts_"

* * *

Gasping for air, wide chocolate brown eyes flashed blue for a brief moment. Ty woke up with a cold sweat, blushing terribly. She shakily drew back her comforters and ran to the bathroom. She ran the tap waters, and splashed some to her face. She looked up and saw her reflection. No, she saw Takao's reflection. Hesitantly she raised a hand and went to touch the mimicking reflection. When her fingers touched the cold surface, she saw her own female reflection. She sighed out slowly. '_Those dreams… my memories are flashing back more now than before. Is it because of the ex-Blade Breakers are present?_' She turned off the waters, and walked out into the dark. 

She passed Hiromi's bed, where the brunette slept soundly. She walked towards the balcony doors, and went outside. She was careful not to awaken her friend. She leaned on the railings and stared out the quiet city of Athens. She closed her eyes to feel the breezy winds coming from the Mediterranean Sea. She saw the Parthenon, and a mock one close by where they were going to have their continuation of the Tournament.

Ty closed her chocolate eyes and saw remnants of her dream, or her past. She blushed deeply, remembering the burning touches and desiring feelings. She can see his face, kissing and feeling. She could hear the calls of pleasure. She quickly shook her head and opened her eyes again. '_We've got another great battle. We're lucky we won the first match… but I'm a bit worried and I do not really like that weird presence surrounding Ala Di Nero and Vision Force… Something tells me there is more than we bargained for…_'

* * *

He held his breathe and knocked on the door. It opened to reveal a confused ginger haired girl. "Oh! Hey Rei?"

The raven-haired teen blinked his golden eyes, and smiled at her. "Um… is Max here?"

Emily tilted her head, furrowing her brows. "He's not with you?"

Rei blinked and looked around him. "Well, I am here, asking for him. Why, where did he go?"

The ginger haired girl frowned. "Well, he did say he was going out, and I assumed he was with you." Then she looked at him apologetically. "I'm sorry Rei, but I don't know where he went. Maybe you should try his cell phone or something." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Thanks, Emily. I should go." He bowed politely and turned away with a questioning look. "Where did he go? We where suppose to go touring around Athens together…" he whispered to himself. His stomach suddenly turned, but he shook away that doubt sinking in his heart.

To make matters worse, Rei didn't have any pocket change, or his cell phone. Plus, he forgot his key at the hotel room, and knew for sure his teammates were all out today. So Rei tried to make his day, by roaming around the city, silently hoping that maybe he could run into Max. He suddenly felt lonely.

"Leave me alone!"

Rei's ears perked up at a desperate cry coming from an alley. He turned his head, and blinked his eyes, confused. He could have sworn he heard a girl…

"Get away!"

His heart skipped a beat, knowing for sure that he heard a sob near by. Rei followed his instincts, hoping that it was wrong in one thought, but he tried to follow the sound of that pleading voice. Rei turned a corner of an alley, and saw the back of a male, strangely familiar. Rei then heard a soft sob of fear. When he got closer, he could see a small blue haired girl with frightened chocolate eyes. She was trembling with fear. The male was a teen about the same age, with messy light hair, and with dark blank eyes. He had his hands on both side of the wall, blocking the girl from escaping.

"You have no where to go, Tenshi. Your little guardians aren't here, and you know that I have a special ward to keep your little beast from coming out to protect you. You're powerless, and you have no where to go, except with me." The guys voice was deep and low, contrasting with his pale and thin frame. He wore dark, skintight clothing, and he strangely resembled someone Rei recognized.

The girl turned her head away, closing her chocolate eyes from looking at him. "I'll never go with you!"

"But who is going to save you? Your pathetic Guardians?" He roughly took the girl's arms, pinning her to the wall. "I see you still don't remember your past and your pain." Then he smirked. "I'll make you remember the pain." The girl's eyes widened in great fear, as the guy bent closer, and captured her lips into his. She was frozen, and she couldn't move. Her mind was screaming for help.

Suddenly, the guy was roughly thrown away, and the girl blinked away her shock to be staring at the back of a raven-haired teen. "You know… I don't think the young lady doesn't really like what you're doing." The raven-haired teen said, in a low growl.

The guy sat up from the ground, and wiped away plush of blood from a newly opened cut on his lip. The guy chuckled at the sight of the crimson substance on his finger, and then he got up, looking at Rei with a smug look. "Well if it isn't your little Guardian. Damn, and I thought none would have come."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Rei growled.

The light haired teen raised a brow in aghast. "And here I thought your beasts were smart enough to inform their masters of what is going on." The guy shook his head. "And that little Tenshi behind you has no clue of anything at all, and of her past, or that horrid day that she died…" His smirk grew, and he bowed his head, continuing in a much lower tone. "Isn't that right… Kinomiya…"

Rei's eyes widened, and his heart suddenly stopped. The guy closed his dark eyes, and then dark shadows covered the ground, only to let black figures rise from it. "Get rid of the Guardian, but bring me the Light." Then the teen disappeared, and the black forms advanced, towards the two.

A bright light flashed from behind Rei, and he slowly turned his head, to meet up with a tiny boy with blue hair and blue eyes, in matching foreign attire. What awed Rei more was the boy's tiny demon like blue wings. "_Step aside, Rei-sama. Please watch over my master._" The boy said. The Chinese Beyblader was appalled. '_How did he know my name?_'

The boy raised a hand towards Rei, and the raven-haired teen started to glow in a warm golden aura. A flash of light appeared from before him, and it took form to a figure about the same height as him. As the light faded, a young man with white and green robes appeared. He had golden armor, with some stripes. There was a tail swishing around from behind him. He looked to be a bit older in appearance, with golden eyes. He had silver white hair, with green streaks in it. He had a golden crest with a green gem in the middle. The guy blinked in confusion, his cat like ears flickering. "_Huh?"_ He turned and faced the blue haired boy, and widened his eyes with a gasp. "_You're-!_"

"_I know… but right now, your help is needed. They are here_." The boy pointed to the shadow like figures, with sharp claps, and glowing red eyes.

"_Then that means…_"

"_Yes…_" The boy replied. Then the black figures jumped into the air, and the two strange beings attacked them with their claws like weapons, and blasts of powers that emitted from the palms of their hands. Rei watched this all in awe, not believing all this was real, like in a fantasy book. He watched as each black figure was turned into shreds. Black dust flew around, as the end result of these shadows. When all were gone, the two beings landed to the ground, panting from exhaustion.

"_That was easier… then I thought_." Said the white one.

The blue one chuckled. "_They need to bond, then we'll have the power to fight them_." The boy smiled and suddenly floated from the ground. "_It's good to finally see you again… Drigger._"

Rei looked at the one called 'Drigger'. It was his bit beast, in the flash, but as a human, who was just a bit older looking than himself. The white haired teen smirked, then glanced at Rei. "_Rei-sama…_"

"D-Drigger… what's going on? What were those things, and who is this?" He pointed to the gravity defying little boy, with blue hair. "Do you know him?"

Drigger bowed his head down, suddenly feeling ashamed. "_I would have told you sooner, but I didn't know for sure if my hunch was correct._"

The boy chuckled, and crossed his arms. "_You're just like Draciel_."

The white haired teen's golden eyes brightened. "_You've seen her?"_

"_Yes, and now all we need is Dranzer, then we are complete."_

"_Good luck on trying to persuade his master."_

Rei was beginning to become confused, not really understanding anything the two were talking about. He blinked his eyes, remembering that girl whom he saved from the strangely familiar guy. He slowly turned his head, and glanced at the girl. She was watching the two Bit beasts converse, not noticing the pair of golden eyes watching her. Rei narrowed his eyes. '_Why… why is it she looks like…?_' His heart was suddenly pounding.

"Takao-kun!"

Golden eyes widened at the sound of that name. Slowly he turns his head and sees the recognizable energetic blonde he was searching for the whole day, but with a strangely dressed girl in lavender. Max came running down the alley, but slowed down, upon seeing Rei. "Rei-koi?" The blonde tilted his head, and then saw the older teen's paled expression. Then it clicked into his head. He looked at Ty, standing near the wall, calm and also confused.

"_DRIGGER!"_

The white haired teen was thrown to the ground, with an excitedly squealing girl on top of him. The blue haired boy sweat dropped. "_Draciel-chan… It's good to see you too! I. Can't. Breathe!"_ The older teen gasped out. The girl let go of his neck, and sat on top of him, giggling with glee.

Max turned to Rei, and suddenly became worried at his boy friends blank expression. "Rei-koi?"

The raven-haired teen looked at Max, and gave him a little smile, before turning around. "I… have… to go…" he said in a shaky tone, and walked away from the alley.

Max bit his lip, and turned to Ty, who also had a blank stare. The blonde then looked at the three confused bit beast, staring after Rei's disappearing figure. "Look… I'm going to go after Rei. We'll meet at the park, okay?" Then he ran after the Chinese Beyblader, leaving the three Bit beasts even more bewildered.

* * *

"Rei-koi! Wait up, please!"

The raven-haired teen slowed down in his pace, not really caring where he was going. Max caught up with him, giving him a concerned expression. "Rei… please talk to me…"

Rei stopped in his tracks, and turned to the blonde. He took in a deep breath, and let it out shakily. "Max-koi… be honest with me… tell me, what's going on. I hate it when I'm left in the dark about things. You seem to know, and my bit beast… how come he and Draciel can be in that form? And there were those black things… and that boy with wings and that girl who looks like… I don't understand." He tried to avoid asking about the mention of the name…

Max took a deep breath, and looked around. He took Rei's hand, and led him to one of the benches under a tree. There were a little coffee shop behind, and a few passing people. He pulled his boyfriend down to have a seat beside him. Max took both of Rei's hands, and squeezed them. "I don't fully understand what's going on either, but yesterday… the most unbelievable thing happened, during my battle with that new member, Shippu no Jing."

Ocean blue eyes looked up at the misty golden eyes. "Rei… I saw him… I saw the real him… He's back, Rei. Takao-kun… he's here."

"But Takao… he's dead-"

"I know that!" Max bit his lip, trying to push back the tears that were suddenly threatening to fall again. He could see the pain in Rei's eyes that was suddenly crawling back. After years of pain, Max tried so hard to help Rei through. Together they lived through different anguishes, but they walked through it together. "But Rei… He's not dead anymore. I didn't believe it at first, but… look at all the signs Rei. My Bit Beast knew, but didn't tell. She has Dragoon, and looks so much like him." He took Rei's hands, and brought it close to his chest, with his eyes burning into the golden orbs.

"I'm still trying to believe that it's all true. Rei, Takao is in danger, and if we don't protect him now, he will be dead forever, and will never come back; unlike this opportunity he has right now. This is his only chance to come back. We can help him through the three years, and let go of that past." Max delicately place his hands on both sides of Rei's face.

"I know you still have that pain, but share it now with Takao as well. He may not look the same, but inside he is Takao. Deep down inside, you know that Takao would forgive you. If you talk to him, and make him understand of what happened three years ago, then no one will ever be sad again. You, Takao, and Kai will be free from the agony you've been carrying for years." Max smiled wearily, and then gave a peck upon Rei's nose.

The raven-haired teen smiled back, and closed his eyes. He let himself bask in the only comfort radiating from his boyfriend. He let all Max's words sink in. "What I only know upon this situation is that… something is wrong, and our job is to protect Takao. Draciel hasn't gone through the details yet, but she said that all would be understood once we have all Four Guardians. So I'm guessing that is you, me, Takao and… Kai."

* * *

Ty stood there, in front of her teammates with her head bowed down, ashamed. "I… I'm sorry guys, but… I don't want to battle this round…" She said in a tiny shy voice.

Hiromi stood up, and went to the shorter girl. "WHAT? Why not?" Daichi yelled in shock and anger. "You're not chickening out, are you?" He pointed at her accusingly.

The brunette glared at the younger boy. "Of course not! You're being so rude, Daichi. I bet she has a good reason." Hiromi looked at the blue haired girl. "Right?" He hands were on the girl's small shoulders.

Ty turned her face away, not wanting to look at them. Hitoshi closed his eyes, and sighed. He stood up, and turned a paper from his clipboard. "Okay." The coach replied. Daichi looked up at him, with stunned. "Kyoujyu is willing to take her place. I know that we can beat the Blitzbrieg Boys and make it to the next round, with or with out Ty-san."

"How is that so?" The young boy crossed his arms.

Kyoujyu closed his laptop, and stood up from the couch. "Easy… Kai is their strongest player, yet during the last few years you'd notice he gets easily distracted. You should pay attention more closely to your opponents, you know Daichi." The boy rolled his eyes, grumbling.

"Look, I'm going to get a drink. Anyone wants one?" Daichi asked in a dull tone. When no one asked for one, he shrugged and walked out the locker room.

"What's up with him?" Hiromi asked.

Hitoshi shook his head. "Don't mind him. I'll be out there, so don't be late when it's out turn." Kyoujyu and Hiromi nodded as the young man walked out as well.

Ty gasped, and doubled over in pain. Kyoujyu and Hiromi were alarmed, and bent down to the girl. Ty was clutching her head, wanting to scream away the flooding memories. "Ty-chan! Ty-chan, speak to me! Are you okay?" Hiromi called, her heart was pounding in fear.

"Takao-kun, tell us what's happening, and then we can help you." Kyoujyu said. Ty took the boy's sleeve, but bent over more in more agony.

"Kyoujyu, please do something! Help her!" Cried Hiromi.

"I don't know what to do. I don't know what's going on!" The boy replied.

When it resided, the blue haired girl started to cry. Hiromi quickly took her girl into her arms, trying to comfort her. She began to gently rub the smaller girl's back, and hum a soft tune. Kyoujyu breathed in a sigh of relief when Ty started to calm down a bit. "It's okay, Ty-chan… we're here. Don't worry…"

"…I… I saw them…"

The two looked at the girl, hearing a muffled tiny voice. Hiromi furrowed her brows. "What do you mean, Ty-chan?" She asked in a soft tone.

"This man… and woman… they hate me so much… they… I saw them hurting me… and tell me… that I was…" Ty's throat closed, and more tears fell, as more memories came rushing into her head. She clutched on to Hiromi, as her only connection from what's real, and what was her past. Hiromi held on to her tightly, silently not know that tears were falling from her umber eyes.

"It's her past…" Kyoujyu whispered, solemnly watching his friend in so much sorrow and pain. "Something in her past that was meant to be forgotten…" Hiromi looked up at Kyoujyu, in a questioningly expression. "I remember… Takao once said something to me. I guess he wasn't meant to tell me, but it slipped out. He told me that he had a terrible past, before he lived with his grandpa. I remembered one time asking him why he lived with his grandpa, and not with his parents. Then he accidentally told me that it was because his parents… had abused him."

Hiromi gasped, and looked down at the crown of blue hair from the younger girl. "So… it's only now that somehow she's recollecting that past."

"What questions me is how it was triggered." Kyoujyu furrowed his brows. "Usually, when people have amnesia, they recollect their memories by seeing people from their past, or those places they once grew up in. Those key places or people are the ones that trigger that past. I'm sure, by upon seeing the ex-Blade Breakers, she would have regained some of those memories by now, but only of those times with them." Hiromi felt Ty clutch on to her again, and she began to try and calm her down again. '_I remember_…'

* * *

Flash

"_I see you still don't remember your past and your pain. I'll make you remember the pain."_

"_And that little Tenshi behind you has no clue of anything at all, and of her past, or that horrid day that she died…"_

* * *

Flash

_Takao had just said good night to his best friend, Max, as the blonde went to head to bed in his own room. Takao, knowing that it was late at night, felt a bit worried, and decided to head off somewhere other than his own room. He felt anticipation and excitement, heading to his destination. Then he heard something that made him stop. Curious, Takao slowly walked up to the door, a bit worried, and scared at the same time._

_The door was slightly open, and he could see through the crack to see a raven-haired teen, with that duel haired teen, both older than him. The taller one, with two-shade hair color, pulled the raven-haired teen into a deep kiss. Takao's eyes widened in shock. He felt his heart stop, and break into millions of pieces. Tears were suddenly threatening to fall, but the young boy tried to so hard to hold them back. The door was suddenly opened, and Takao looked up at the two. He couldn't read their expression, but clearly saw their faces. Takao stepped back, and the raven-haired one opened his mouth to speak, but the blue haired boy smiled at them, and calmly walked away._

_-"No Takao! You don't understand!"_

_-"Takao?"_

End Flash

* * *

Rei looked up blinking open his eyes. In front of him was a pair of big shining golden eyes. The raven-haired teen jumped back in surprise, and received a fit full of giggles. "C'mon Mister Sleepy Head, we're first against the Ala Di Nero." Mao smiled brightly at him, tapping on his head.

"Okay, Okay, I'm up." Rei swatted the girl's hand from him. He stood up and stretched out.

He looked down at the pink haired girl, seeing the concerned look in her eyes. He raised a brow at her. Mao sighed. "Is something the matter Rei-kun?"

"No, why?"

Mao tilted her head, and frowned a bit. "Well… you were… kind of talking in your sleep. Lai-nii-san said that this whole morning you were kind of distracted in your training and warm-ups. Are you sure you're okay? Is everything all right? Emily-chan told me about it yesterday. Is everything fine between you and Max-kun?" She asked all at once.

Rei chuckled, and placed his hands on the girl's shoulders. "Nothing is wrong, Mao-chan. I promise you everything is fine. Nothing is wrong between Max-kun and me. Okay? You worry over things too much."

"I don't. I'm just concerned about my teammates, okay. What's wrong about caring about you guys, anyways?"

Rei shook his head, and playfully ruffled the girl's hair. Mao gave him an annoyed look, and he laughed. He walked away from the locker room and head to the stadium with the younger Chinese Beyblader. '_Maybe… maybe I should go and talk to… Takao… and tell him… tell him about what really happened three years ago._' Rei was greeted by the booming sounds of cheering from the crowded stadium. Lai, Gao and Kiki were waiting for the two.

"Everyone welcome to the Second Day of the World Tournament! We are here live in Athens, Greece!" The roar of the crowd filled the stadium, and Rei thought that his ears would go deaf. "Let's begin with our first round with, The White Tigers versus the Ala Di Nero!" More cheering came, as the two teams walked up to their assigned benches.

Rei froze in his place; with widen eyes, seeing as one of the members of the Ala Di Nero was that guy from yesterday. 'That's how I know him… no wait… I've seen him somewhere before… but where?' He suddenly scowled under the guy's empty smirk.

"Are you sure you're okay, Rei-kun?" Mao asked worriedly.

Rei nodded, not taking his glaring eyes from the light haired guy. "Yes."

"How about I go first, Rei?" Lai asked, snapping the taller teen back to his teammates' attention. Rei stared at his old friend, then nodded. He smiled at him, and gave a reassuring pat on the back for good luck.

**Brad**: "Looks like we have Lai from the White Tigers going up first. He and his Galleon show no mercy with their thundering attacks.  
**AJ**: "And we have Sean from Ala Di Nero heading it up for his team, with his powerful Striker Bit Beast."

"Bladers are you ready?" DJ called out to the two opposing teams. "3… 2… 1…"

"GO SHOOT!"

Rei watched with great determination, silently rooting for his teammate to win. He can hear Gao, Kiki and Mao yelled out their cheers, giving their encouragement to Lai. "C'mon, get him." Rei muttered under his breath. "There's an opening. Yes!"

"AND THE WHITE TIGERS TAKE THE FIRST WIN!" The stadium blew up with screams of joy, cheering on the Chinese Beybladers.

Lai walked down from the platform, breathing hoarsely from his tiring match. Mao rush up to him, along with Gao and Kiki behind. They congratulated him, throwing in compliments and little jokes. Rei walked up to his teammate. Lai looked up at the taller teen, and smiled exhaustingly. "Listen Rei… something in fishy on the way they battle." He said in a lower tone, glancing at the three other members of the White Tiger Team. They were engaged in a little quarrel amongst themselves. "That guy may be easy, and I haven't really used that much of my special attacks, but somehow, I'm more exhausted than the end of our training sessions back home."

Rei frowned and nodded to the little warning. '_Then there is something in their tactics that somehow drains the energy from the Beybladers? But how?_' Rei started up the stairs to the platform where he was going to battle his opponent. Then he narrowed his eyes when he was met up with the ever-smirking guy from before.

**AJ**: "Up next, we have our man, Rei with his great Drigger."  
**Brad**: "And for Ala Di Nero, they send their star player, Zero."

The light haired teen raised his head a bit, smiling in an eerie way, strands of hair falling aside from his milky face, revealing more of his murky eyes. "We meet again, Guardian." He said in his deep and ghostly tone. Rei narrowed his eyes growling. He ignored him, and took out his Beyblade. '_If he's after Takao… then he is an enemy… plus, he controlled those things the other day… maybe this is what Drigger and the others are warning us about, to protect Takao from…_'

"Bladers, ready in 3… 2…1…"

"Go Shoot!"

Rei launched his white Beyblade out into the dish, letting it clash against the dark gray Beyblade of Zero's. Metal clashed and grinded as the two Beyblades backed off and went into the attack repeatedly.

"So, you were lucky enough to have survived the Shadows. But know this, Guardian… your Tenshi will belong to us." Zero grinned.

Rei glared at the light haired teen. "No way will I let you harm her!" He growled, and then his Beyblade grinned against the gray one, pushing it with great force.

Zero closed his eyes. "You've already lost her, Guardian. By now, she's remembering her past, her past of pain, despair…" The gray Beyblade backed away from the white one, only to circle from behind it, and started to push it off to the side, like what the white one did before.

Golden eyes widened. '_Then she is going to remember those horrible times when he was with… and that night!_' Rei saw flashes of that hidden past he tried to forget, the night when Takao… The raven-haired teen, clenched his fists, and closed his eyes, trying to block the memories. His breathing started to become ridged. '_What? I'm getting tired… how? Is it because…_' he gritted his teeth in frustration.

"Oh, you're remembering that time too, aren't you?" Zero asked in an amusing tone. Rei open his golden eyes, and glared at him. The light haired teen smirked, and glanced at the Bey-dish. "I remember it all like it was yesterday. It was just beautiful, to see the Tenshi break into many fragile pieces…"

Rei felt his heart stop, and he was frozen in place. '_That means he was…_' More flashes flooded into his head. Rei bowed his head down, fists trembling with anger. "Then… it was you… it was your fault…" he panted in a low tone. Rei looked up with great fuming eyes. "It's all your fault, and now you are going to pay!"

"Rei!" His team called out, but he ignored them.

"GATLING CLAW!"

Both Rei and his Beyblade were surrounding in a golden aura that blared out into a blinding light. Zero smirked, and started to be surrounded by his black aura. "It's too late, you're already weak. It's futile."

'_That guy may be easy, and I haven't really used that much of my special attacks, but somehow, I'm more exhausted than the end of our training sessions back home…_' Rei remembered what Lai said to him earlier. Rei closed his golden eyes. '_No I can do this! For my team… Max… Kai… and Takao!_' Rei opened his eyes, his aura brighter then eyes. "DO IT DRIGGER!"

"CRASHING NIGHTMARE!"

The whole stadium was surrounding by the large burst of light, and all they could hear was the sudden explosion. Clouds of dust arose, and the crowd was coughing it out from their lungs. Max, sitting in the audience, stood up, straining his eyes in concern and fear. '_Rei…_'

There was a laugh, and the clouds of dust were clearing. Rei stumbled, and fell to his knees, panting hard. He looked up and saw Zero laughing maniacally. The light haired teen looked at him with his bleak eyes, with no emotion in it, not matching his sudden laughing mood. "You may have won this one Guardian, but you can't win the Tenshi's heart back. It's been broken, and it will never heal. He belongs to us… plus, I'm not to blame for his death." He suddenly said in a harsh whisper. "It's you and that Fire Guardian."

Zero started to cough roughly. He retrieved his Beyblade that was out of the dish. He turned around, and Rei saw the back of the guy's head. "It's not over Guardian." Then the Ala Di Nero walked away from the stadium.

The stadium was once again filled with a roar from the audience, as they cheered for the winning team. Rei staggered to get up, but was helped by his teammates. He looked at their smiling faces, congratulating him for their first victory in the Tournament. Rei looked through the crowd and saw Max, smiling at him. '_I'll listen to you, and talk to Takao…_' His mind whispered. '_I need to… Takao's heart is not broken. There's still hope. I need you to be there with me, okay?_' As if reading his mind, the blonde smiled widely and nodded to his boyfriend.

* * *

Kyoujyu closed the door of the team's room quietly, and placed his back on it, as he breathed out shakily. Closing his eyes, he thought back of what just happened in the room. '_Poor Takao… he's suffering so much, even when he's back in our world. I wish there is something I can do… to see him smile genuinely… then everyone will be happy and the world will seem much brighter._'

The door suddenly opened, nearly causing him to fall back without his back support. "Eh? Kyoujyu-kun!" Hiromi blinked her eyes, and caught the bespectacled boy from falling. In their position, the two blushed deeply red. Kyoujyu jumped up straight, and faced the girl, repeatedly apologizing.

"I'm sorry, Hiromi-san!" He bowed his head.

Hiromi turned her head away, trying to suppress her blush. "It's okay Kyoujyu-kun… I didn't know that you were leaning against the door. I thought you went to the stadium already because the All Starz finished their match…"

"Oh, well I was…" He rubbed the back of his head, laughing nervously. "I was… waiting for you!" His response, caused him to blush more, and he had to turn his head away. The brunette blinked her eyes wide, and she glanced at him, with a tint of red in her cheeks.

"Um… I think this is a bad time…"

The two jumped in surprise, and they both looked up with red faces with the recognizable blonde and raven-haired Beybladers. Rei had an amusing look, and Max was grinning slyly. Kyoujyu glared at them, and walked past them. "I have to go to the stadium…" He grumbled.

The three blinked at his retreating figure. "Well… good luck then." The blonde called out. Hiromi tilted her head, but shook it. She then looked at the couple standing before her.

"So… what are you two doing here?" she asked.

Max smiled gently at her. "Well… we wanted to speak with Takao…"

Hiromi widened her eyes in shock. "You… how did you know? Did Dragoon…?"

"Yes… it was Dragoon, and we ran into her." Rei replied.

The girl just stared at them, as they were engaged in a long silence. Max, being his usual self, didn't really like the silence much, so he cleared his throat. "Um… yeah, so can we see her before her match?"

Hiromi bowed her head. "She said that she was not… going to battle… and she seemed pretty tired, so she fell asleep."

"No it's okay, Hiromi-san. I'm fine." Ty appeared from behind the brunette, rubbing her eyes. She smiled weakly at them. "You should go and cheer on our team." She said in her soft tone. "And go cheer Kyoujyu." She giggled a bit. Hiromi blushed deeply, and lightly glared at the girl.

"So I'll leave her with you two. I'll see you later. Take care Ty-chan!" The brunette waved to the three, and ran down the halls to the main stadium.

Ty smiled at the girl. She really admired her, and was thankful to have a caring and helpful friend. '_She's different than last time… I mean, before she would have annoyed Takao whenever she was around… but now… she seems like a sister to me…_'

"Takao-kun…"

The bluenette blinked her chocolate eyes and looked up at the couple. Her eyes grew lost now, but she smiled lightly. "Max-kun… R-Rei-kun…" She said in an unsure tone. Her eyes didn't leave the golden eyes that reflected the hesitant emotion as well.

Max saw this, and then took a deep breath. He grabbed both of their hands, and looked at each one of them. "Come on. I bet your both hungry, because I sure am." Rei chuckled, and Ty smiled. The blonde then dragged the two out of the stadium. '_We need this. We need to talk to Takao, and then everything will be better, right? I wish Kai were also here with us. He needs this more than Rei and me_.'

To be continued…

* * *

((Holy Cow! This is freakn' long! But I got through it. Gee… lots of drama in this chapter. –Takes in a deep breath- Phew! So Takao's tragic day will be revealed. But will Takao and Kai be able to come back together again? More chapters will come soon. Please review! And thanks to those who reviewd the previous chapters! It's very appreciated!)) 


	6. Reunited Guardians

**A/N**: This is a bit AU, leading right from the beginning of the G-Revolution. Hitoshi/Hiro isn't the Shippu no Jin, he just appeared and Daichi is here as well… Heh… This takes place two or three years from the prologue, and things will get mixed up later. I'll be using their Japanese Names here instead of their dubbed ones. So if I get them wrong, please tell me. There is a lot of OOC-ness, so don't blame me if they act weird. Of course there is YAOI/YURI, so just a warning. Also, Takao has been turned into a girl. Don't worry; our little Ty-chan will turn back in the end!

**Pairings:** TyKa, MaRa, TaBy, HiKe, EmMa, MiLa, D/D, D/D and much more!

**Disclaimers:** Sadly… I don't own Beyblade or its characters. This is just a fic made by own fanfare and musing.

**Summery**: Takao sadly died, and became lost to the world. After three years, he's returned, but things have changed drastically. He struggles to save the world from an ancient force, faces many challenges, and is caught up in recollecting his past memories.

"Talking"  
'Thoughts'  
/_Beyblader to Bit Beast_/  
"_Bit Beast to Master/Bit Beast Talking_"  
+_Dream_+  
_Flashbacks_

* * *

**Spreading Wings**  
**Chapter Five**: "_Reunited Guardians_"

* * *

He frowned, cursing himself for not concentrating on winning the match. He let Yuriy fight mostly the whole match, and yet, they lost. The older red head glared at him, and hissed his disappointment at him. Kai let himself fall against the wall, and leaned his head on it, closing his ruby eyes. He clenched his hands into a fist, and let his body shake with anger and confusion. _'I don't know what's going on anymore, and I hate it! Who is that girl, and why is she bothering my thoughts? And why does he hunt my dreams more, now?_' He gritted his teeth, and slowly opened his eyes. "I need air." He said lowly to no one. Then he let his figure disappear among the halls.

* * *

It was like a race. Max was able to order fifty hamburgers, and now he and Ty were having a contest on who eats more than the other. Rei watched, barely finished with his first one. He laughed, remembering about the past, how the two were always like this, all hyper and bubbly. 

Ty quickly grabbed the last of the burger, and nearly swallowed it whole. She slammed her hands down on the table, and got up in victory. "Ha! I won!" she pointed at the blonde. Max grinned widely.

"You never cease to amaze me, Takao-kun." He mused.

"I guess things never change, ne?" Rei chuckled. Ty sat down, staring at the two contentedly. 'These two… they are my closest friends… I'm so glad… I'm starting to remember them.'

Max stood up. "C'mon, let's walk around, eh? We haven't seen that much of the city." He suggested. Rei and Ty both nodded in agreement. The blonde helped the blunette from her seat, and then took Rei's hand in his. '_I need to tell her… then everything will go back to the right start, and we can all be happy again…_' Rei told himself and squeezed Max's hand.

* * *

There were sounds of taping echoing through the quiet empty halls. Kai blinked his eyes, think that he was the only one left with in the building, but he was wrong. After his distracting match against the BBA Revolution, he thought of coming back to the stadium to probably train and punish himself for his defeat. He didn't want to face his team until tomorrow morning when they are on the plane to Brazil. 

He was walking stealthily through the halls of the dimly lighted building. He figured that not many people would want to stay, because they'd all want to go sight seeing and such. He neared the lighted room that had the door open widely for him to hear the tapings quite clearly and loud.

Kai neared the door and saw one person alone in the room, with their back facing him. He recognized that person as Kyoujyu, the genius in the BBA Revolution, and the opponent who defeated him in their match. He turned away from the door, and leaned back on the wall with his eyes closed. '_What am I waiting for? Why am I here, I should go to the stadium and train like I said I would._'

"Huh? That's strange."

Ruby eyes blinked open and his ears perked in curiosity.

"Dizzy… what is it I'm missing here?"

"_Okay, Chief, I'll tell you, but only once, because I have to explain everything again when the four are together_."

"So… the Seal, as Dragoon have said, was supposed to be guarded by the Holy Four Beasts of Wind, Fire, Water and Earth. Through the years, the guardians were extracted from their positions, and people here on earth worshiped the four as their Gods. Then they used the four as fighting spirits to protect their lands from the Darkness…"

"_Yes, they were dark soldiers that were able to escape from the Seal, called Shadows. The Seal is mainly there to keep away the bigger powers that rest dormant in it. So the people who were chosen by the Four Beast became Guardians, using the powers of the Holy Four to fight against the Shadows. Then the powers would be passed down through generation, preferably through the families of the chosen_."

"Coincidentally the meeting of the Blade Breakers ties into this. Funny." There was a chuckle. "So the powers are passed to a new generation, to Max, Rei, Takao and Kai."

"_Yes… but know also this Kyoujyu-kun. Our Light from our world was the one who used all his powers to create the Seal. He passed away, knowing that one day he will come again, when the Seal is broken, and so that he can fully rid the universe from the Darkness. Unexpectedly, the Light was reborn with in also the Guardian of Wind._"

"And we almost lost that Light…"

"_Oh no!_" There was a flash of light, and a sharp sound.

"Eh? D-Dizzy?"

"_What? Never thought I can come out in this form? Don't you think I'm cute? I can't believe I'm finally out of that little box._"

"Um…"

"_What? Since the Light is back, I can come out this way, okay? Plus… I sense he is in trouble_."

"Who?"

"_Takao-sama_."

Ruby eyes widened at the sound of that name. His heart froze, and he couldn't move. Listening to what has been going on, he has become totally oblivious to what was going on. He didn't understand what they were conversing about, but at the mention of Takao's name caused his emotion to become haywire.

"Kai?"

The duel haired Russian blinked out of his state, and looked at the shorter bespectacled boy. Kyoujyu tilted his head in surprise. Kai looked up and saw an auburn haired woman in her early twenties. She had short hair that flipped out in layers and in style, with shining emerald green eyes. She wore a robe with many shades of green and brown that was very unordinary. What was even odd was her reddish brown fox-like ears and puffy matching tail from behind her. Kai was in surprise that he couldn't move in a usual sight.

The woman smiled widely, and neared Kai, who looked to be the same height as him. "_Come out. We are in deep trouble, and I know you've sense it for some time_." She said with a raised brow. Kai glared at her.

Suddenly there was a flash of light, and a boy, who looked to be around ten years of age, appeared. He had messy crimson hair, with streaks of gold. His eyes were a fiery color, and he had fiery wings sprouted from his back. Kai stared at the boy who stood before him in even greater shock, but his icy mask hide that emotion, but it was present with in his eyes that the others seemed to not notice. "W-who…"

The Auburn haired woman smirked at the little boy. "_Dranzer… finally good to see you again, after all these years_." She said in a soft melodic tone. Kai stared at them. '_Dranzer?_'

The fiery haired boy looked up at her, with an empty expression that seems to mirror his masters. "_Dizzara_?" His voice was faint, yet deep.

Said Dizzy smiled widely and grabbed the small boy's wrist. "_C'mon, our Light is in trouble, and they need our help_." Then she took off running with the winged boy.

Kyoujyu sweat dropped, then looked at Kai, suddenly feeling awkward. "Let's go follow them. I'll try to explain everything, Kai, once we have everyone together. Just know that the fate of our world is in danger and we need you." The duel haired teen just kept on staring with empty orbs, and Kyoujyu felt a bit uncomfortable. Then after a few minutes, as Kai processed what the younger teen has said and what happened in that conversation they had before, and let it register in his head, he nodded and the two ran after their running loose Bit Beasts.

* * *

"Do you remember that time when we went to the beach together, we played in the sand and you got bitten by a crab because you were poking it with a stick?" 

Ty blinked her chocolate eyes, and giggled a bit. "Really?"

Rei laughed. "I remember. Then you picked up the crab and threw it at Max, and the crab was clinging on to his shorts." Max pouted at the memory, and blushed with embarrassment. "It was funny, but I remember that priceless expression you had when the crab bit you, Takao-kun." Then the three laughed. They were sitting on the grass of a park they have stumbled upon. They stared at the ocean view that was a few miles from where they were. They had a beautiful view of the setting sun into the horizon and behind the ocean.

Ty smiled. She really enjoyed spending the day with her two best friends. They were talking about the good times they had in the past, and she felt all happy inside. But she couldn't let go of the haunting past they was clinging in the back of her head. At first, she felt like she couldn't be around with the raven-haired Chinese. But, little by little, she was slowly trying to let go of that part of her past. Then again… she still felt hurt and confused. "I… I think I remember that one day… we all fought and was all mad at one another…" she said in a tiny tone.

Max and Rei looked up at each other, and felt a bit worried. Ty lifted her head and closed her eyes to feel the wind wrap around her. "Hiromi-san felt the need to do something, so she set up a barbeque and we… all made up."

"Yes, that's right. We had fun after, and that's when we first met with Team Psychic. You remember them?" Max asked carefully, hoping that the bluenette would remember. He couldn't help but feel hopeful that they can maybe bring back the old Takao.

Ty furrowed her brows. "I…"

"It's okay, you don't have to try so hard, Takao-kun. Sooner or later you will remember, and we are there to help you." Rei smiled at her, and Ty felt assured by what he said. '_Rei… he isn't so bad… but then why do I have this feeling that…_'

"Ah!"

Rei and Max became alarmed, and quickly went to her side. Max took the small girl into his arms and cradled her. "Takao-kun, what's wrong?"

Ty reached out and grabbed Rei's shirt, wincing in tremendous pain. "…I…I don't… know!" The raven-haired teen frowned, as worry overcomes his emotions. "I see… I see them… it hurts… I feel them hurting me…make them stop!" She cried out, tears falling from her eyes.

"Who is?" Max cried, biting his lower lip.

Rei gasped, and looked at Max. "Max… could it be Takao's parents…?" Max's eyes mirrored that of Rei's, and he tightened his hold on Ty securely. Then he felt something warm and thick on his hands, and lifted it to see a crimson substance on his fingers. He gasped and looked down to see the girl bleeding around her back.

"Oh my gosh, Rei! Do something!"

"I don't know what to do!" He replied, taking Ty's hand, looking for away to stop the anonymous bleeding. There was a sinister laugh before them, and they looked up at the recognizable team of Ala Di Nero. Rei and Max suddenly narrowed their eyes. "What do you want?" Rei spat, with a low growl or anger.

Zero, the leader of the Italian team, smirked. "So you can't help the poor Tenshi? Then why don't you give her to us, and we will heal her pain. You Guardians have already failed on protecting her. Give others the chance of 'protecting' her."

Max protectively held the small girl closer to him. "No way! She isn't going with anyone! I bet it's your fault she is hurting!"

Another member of the team closed his eyes, and placed his hands on his hip, shifting his weight. "No, we are simply helping her speed up her memories of her past… especially her _dark_ days."

"Make it stop you bastards!" The raven-haired teen carefully eased off the girl's grip on him, and he stood up in front of his boyfriend and Ty.

"Or you'll do what?" Another member of the team raised a brow in amusement.

Rei stuck his hand into his pocket and got out his Beyblade. "Drigger, I need your help!" He called out desperately.

The Ala Di Nero laughed out loud, making Max and Rei glare at them more. Zero tugged on a string around his neck, and pulled out a glowing crimson stone. "I'm sorry to tell you this, but you can't summon your beasts. This is a ward to prevent any of you on calling your beasts out. You're all powerless, so you might as well give the Tenshi up."

"No!" Max yelled angrily. He felt Ty pull the blonde closer, and she buried her face into his chest, and wincing in pain. '_What can we do?_' He looked at Rei's back, hoping for something good to happen.

The member of Ala Di Nero, Sean, bent on one knee, and touched the ground. Suddenly wood vines sprouted from the ground around the three, and wrapped around them, bounding their arms and legs from any movement, suspending them from the air. Max suddenly became fearful, seeing the bluenette apart from him, wincing in pain. Blood was sipping from her anonymous wounds, trailing down the vines. "Let us go!"

Zero walked up to the three, who were struggling to get free (save for Ty). He smirked, and looked at them pitifully. "And these are the so called great Guardians of the Light? You guys are pitiful. You can't even use your powers just because of a little mishap in the past won't let you four bond your powers." He started to laugh in an eerie tone, sending shivers down the three's backs.

The tallest member looked at his leader. "Zero, why don't we get rid of the Guardians? They are very vulnerable and powerless." He suggested.

Zero's eyes glinted. "Sure why not. After you." He backed out, and let the other three members of Ala Di Nero step up, nearing Max and Rei.

Max tightly closed his eyes. '_I'm sorry Takao-kun, I couldn't save you… again…_' HE slowly opened his eyes and looked at the raven-haired teen that was still struggling to break free from the tight vines. '_Rei-koi…_'

"Don't give up yet, Max-chan." Rei gritted through his teeth. "We can still save Takao-kun." He pulled hard with his arm to somehow break the vines.

Ty watched the determined Chinese teen, with empty eyes. She saw the helplessness washing over Max's face, but he was still hopeful for some miracle to happen, and silently supporting his boyfriend. Ocean blue eyes looked into her chocolate ones, and she saw the reassuring – yet hesitant- smile on the blonde's lips. "Don't worry… we can get through this all right."

"That is what you think!" The tallest member of Ala Di Nero flared in a dark aura, with a ball of energy gathering into his hands. "Great Calamity!" He thrust forward his hands, and released the power straight at the restrained teens. They were engulfed into a bright light, yelling out for the incoming pain.

When the explosion and light died down, the uplifted dust surrounded the area. Soon in cleared, and the three teens were free from their restraints, with the vines cut loose. Max popped his head up and looked around confused. "What… what happened?" checking his body for any wounds from the great blast.

"S-someone must have saved us?" Rei blinked also in surprise. Ty looked around also in the same state as her two friends, but she winced lightly from her own wounds. '_I could have sworn we were done for…_'

"_Takao-sama… Someone with power is here to help us_." Ty heard her bit beast said to her, as she looked around for their savior.

Zero narrowed his eyes. Then there was a sharp sound, and he looked down to see the red stone shatter into pieces. "What?"

Three flashes of lights appeared, and Ty, Max & Rei looked up at their bit beast glaring venomously at the enemy team. Drigger growled, baring his fangs and claws. Draciel was in a defensive stance, ready to protect their masters. Dragon was in an offensive stance, his eyes glaring deathly at them.

"Who… who did that?" Questioned Max, as he neared Ty, and cradle her into his arms in a protective way. "Are you okay, Takao-kun?" The blunette smiled softly at the blonde and nodded.

There was a chuckle, and the three teens turned their heads. "Honestly, you are supposedly the Four Holy Beasts, but you seriously can't do anything without me there to save your behinds." There was a fox like woman, with reddish-brown hair, and with a strangely familiar mocking voice. Beside her were boy with crimson hair and many shades of red. Behind him was a pair of fiery-feathered wings.

Then two running figures came running from behind them, and max and Rei's expression brightened at the recognizable bespectacled boy. Kyoujyu stopped in his tracks, beside the woman, bent over trying to catch his breath. "God Dizzy… you could have waited… for me… or at least slowed down a bit."

"Kyoujyu-kun!" Exclaimed Rei and Max in unison. Ty lifted her head, and smiled widely. The brown haired teen blinked his eyes, and stood up straight. He waved bashfully at them. Then Ty gasped, as he saw the second figure walk up to the shorter boy, with a confused look. That is when their eyes met, and everything around them suddenly disappeared. Ty clutched her heart area, feeling it beat loudly between her ears. '_Wha-what's going on? Why is my heart beating like this?'_

"Kai…"

"Isn't this perfect? We have all the Guardians here with us now. Makes our job much easier." Zero spoke out, bringing back the blue haired girl back to reality. Zero lifted his hand, and a ball of energy gathered within his palm. His three other teammates all went into a fighting stance, and four flashes of black lights appeared, revealing four monstrous beings.

Dizzy's ears flattened close to her head. "Not good…"

Kyoujyu looked up at his bit beast in question. "Why? What are those?"

The taller woman looked down at her master. "They are beasts from the Seal, which isn't good…"

"They are much stronger than the shadows, but… it's odd how they will answer to mere mortals." The red haired boy replied.

Zero smirked. "It's too late. We will open that Seal, whether you like it or not. And to do so, you have to give us your Tenshi!" The four black bit beast lashed out towards them, and the now five Bit Beast pushed forward to defend their masters. Kyoujyu ran towards the three on the ground, with Kai silently trailing behind, and standing a few feet away from them. Draciel spread out her arms wide, and a barrier was placed between the young and clueless teenagers and the fight.

"Are you guys alright?" Kyoujyu knelt down beside them, inspecting them. He gasped seeing the blood stained clothing of the blue haired girl. "What happened to Ty-san?"

Rei shook his head, furrowing his brows. "I don't know. She was suddenly having pains, and memories of… then she started to bleed."

Kyoujyu frowned as well. "Just like before, but now she starts to bleed? How can that be? Is she in some kind of spell that allows her to remember those times when she was with her parents, and also re-experiencing her past pains?" He thought to himself out loud.

"Kyoujyu-kun, you seem to understand this all more than we do." Max clutched on to the umber haired boy's sleeve. "Draciel and the others said that they couldn't explain to us what is going on, unless we have all the Guardians." The blonde then glanced up and gasped to see Kai standing there. "K-Kai!"

The duel haired teen stared blankly at them. Rei stood up, his expression unreadable. "Kai… you may be as confused as we are, but you need to know something…" The older teen's expression was vacant, with no sign of listening or understanding.

"Ah!" Draciel fell, and then the barrier around them broke. The five became fully aware of this and panicked, as one of the Ala Di Nero members came walking up to them with a fist full of dark energy.

"_Oh no you don't!_" Dizzy quickly knelt down to the ground, with her hand sinking into the ground. Then green vines grew from the ground, and wrapped around the guy, just like how Max, Rei and Ty were a while ago. The vines also grew out form beneath the other member of Ala Di Nero and restraint them from movement. Drigger tackled two of the bigger monsters, while dragoon enclosed his opponent in a swirl of razor winds. The red winged boy snapped his fingers, sending one of the monsters into a deep fry of fire.

"Damn you all! This wasn't supposed to happen!" Zero growled, trying to break free form the vines that held him.

Rei walked up to the leader, and glared at him with piercing golden eyes. "Tell us why are you after Takao." He growled in a low and dark tone.

"I told you, to use her to open the Seal, what else?" He smirked in a taunting expression. Rei closed his hands into a tight fist, lifting it up in great anger. Before he could punch the light haired teen senseless, he was stopped with a pair of hands holding him back. He looked over and saw Kyoujyu with a determine look in his eyes.

"Don't Rei-san. It's not worth it." He said in a steady tone. Rei relaxed a bit, and watched Kyoujyu stand beside him. "Listen… I can tell you guys aren't doing all this in your won free will. Tell us, who is it that sent you. I know there must be a catch for you to get those kind of 'Bit Beasts'."

Zero chuckled. "You're quite the little brains, aren't you? Then you will know that you're all too late in trying to bond all of your powers. If our 'Bit Beasts' were able to escape the Seal, just imagine what else might have escaped, after three years it was opening…" suddenly his eyes widened, and so did the other members of Ala Di Nero. Rei and Kyoujyu narrowed their eyes, and saw that they were all staring at one spot, with fear written all over their faces.

They turned around and saw a young man dressed all in tight black clothing. He had flowing hair, with bangs covering his narrowed blood red eyes. And behind the black figure, was a pair of black demonic wings. The five Bit Beast gasped at the young man, and the monstrous 'Bit Beasts' vanished into ashes. The black man slowly landed to the ground, and he stood on his two feet.

The taller member of the Ala Di Nero shook his head. "No, please Master. We tried, and we didn't say anything, I swear!"

The 'Master's' eyes widened and his pupils became slits. Then the pleading teammate glowed in a dark aura, before bursting into ashes. The others trembled in great fear. Rei and Kyoujyu were also terrified, backing away slowly. The black figure lifted his hand, with his palm up into the sky. He slowly curled his fingers, then the rest of the member of Ala Di Nero disappeared, and the green vines dropped to the floor lifeless.

Snapping out of their shock and terror, the five Bit Beasts quickly got up and ran in front of their masters, to protect them. Rei stood in front of Ty and Max, still on the ground, clutching on to each other in fear. Kyoujyu was trembling, slightly behind the raven-haired teen. And Kai was standing behind the group, frozen just like everyone is.

Dragoon narrowed his blue eyes, and bravely stepped forward. "_Y-you were the one who controlled them?"_ The black man closed his blood red eyes, and turned around. He spread his demonic wings, before disappearing into thin air.

When that guy disappeared, it suddenly felt like the air around them was no longer tightening, and they were able to breathe calmly. Dizzy furrowed her brows, and went into a deep thinking pose. "_This is so not good… We have Shadows, the Dark Beasts, and now the Demonic Agents. This is really, really bad_."

"_Then the Dark Lord will awaken soon_." Draciel said in a shaky and worried tone. "_What are we going to do?"_

"_Bond their powers_."

They all looked up at the newest member of their circle. Draciel's eyes brightened, suddenly realizing her two long time friends. "_Oh my gosh!_" She threw her arms around the young bit beast, squeezing him tightly in her embrace. "_Dranzer! You finally came! That means we are all together again!_"

Drigger sweat dropped and placed a hand on the violet haired bit beast. "_Please Draciel, let him go. I think you are chocking him._" The purple haired teen released the red haired boy, with his fiery eyes glaring at her. She laughed nervously, and then latched herself on to Drigger's arm.

Dizzy sweat dropped at the purple haired girl's usual genki tactics. "_Anyways, I think Dranzer is right. They have to bond their powers._" Then all five Bit Beasts looked at their masters with questioning gazes. "_If they bond their powers, then there is a chance that they won't take the Light and we can fight the Darkness in the Seal_."

Max looked down at the girl, as she sat up. "Are you okay Takao-kun?"

Ty looked up at him and smiled weakly at the blonde. "Yeah, thanks for your concern." She looked up and saw Kyoujyu and Rei smiling down at her. "Are you two all right?" And they nodded.

"_Kai-sama…"_

They turned their heads to see the fiery winged boy step up beside the duel haired teen who was silent the whole ordeal. Ty's eyes widened, and she gasped that only Max noticed. Her eyes became blank, and max grew worried. "Takao-kun…"

The duel haired teen closed his crimson eyes, and turned away, walking from the group. Rei stepped forward. "Kai! Where are you going?" Kai paused for a while, but then continued walking. Dranzer frowned sadly, but followed his master.

"_There goes our plan in bonding their powers easily."_ Drigger crossed his arms and grumbled.

"_Just give them time…"_ Dragoon whispered softly. _"…Dranzer… please help Kai-sama…"_

Rei frowned inwardly, and closed his eyes. He took in a deep breath, and bent over to Ty. He lends out his hand to her. Ty blinked her chocolate eyes, and took the hand. "Takao-kun… I-I need to talk to you." The girl tilted her head to the side, blinking. Rei caught the ocean blue eyes staring at him with happiness. He looked at the blonde and helped him up as well, with Max smiling reassuringly at him.

Max then turned to Kyoujyu, and latched his arms around his. "Hey Kyoujyu, let's take go treat these heroes some ice cream!" He looked at the four remaining Bit-Beasts, blinking in confusions. "I bet you'd like to try one, huh?" he then dragged the Umber haired boy and pushed the Bit-Beast towards a direction. He winked at Rei, and led the protesting group away from the two.

Rei smiled to himself. '_Thanks Max-koi…_'

"Rei-san?"

The raven-haired teen looked up and smiled at Ty's confused state. He took her hand and led her to the bench. He took in a deep breath. "Ty… It's really important on what I'm going to tell you. I know it's been years ago since this happened, and it's a regret I'm going to hold for the rest of my life. Ty, I need to tell you this in order for all of us to finally live in happiness we once had, and that you will live without a hateful sorrow. It's… it's about Kai…"

* * *

Kai shut himself in his room, after running through the city of Athens in the dark. The sudden appearance of his human Bit-Beast shocked him, and the sight of the supernatural battle did as well. But the mention of his name caused him to plunge deeper into a poor of more pain and terrible remorse. He felt like his heart was squeezed tightly, and he was suffocating. He couldn't believe on what they were saying. He didn't want to believe in anything anymore. He left all his reawaken emotions, memories and beliefs behind the day when Takao took his last breath. 

"It's not true…" He tightly closed his eyes, his heart now pounding rapidly. "I don't want to feel anymore… I don't want it all anymore…she can't be him…not again…" he whispered as he sunk to the ground with his dark surroundings.

* * *

Flash 

_For months his heart was pounding whenever he was around. For months he felt his face flush whenever he would smile or acknowledge him. He was falling… falling in love with the midnight blue haired boy who rose to the top with great determination and an amateur skill, shocking everyone who thought he would never make it. He has beaten all odds, going through the impossible, and had many rivals, and yet, he manages to befriend them in the oddest conditions. The young boy has thisaura that gravitates anyone to him. These characteristics have caused Rei to grow an immense crush on Takao.No one knew, and he planned for it to stay like that._

_Sometimes he would think that it was quiet obvious, afraid the others would notice. So he would hide these emotions by hanging out with the eldest and more mature among the team, Kai. He thought hanging out with the 'ice prince' and 'anti-social teen' would make him rid of the little feeling he had for the young blue haired genki boy. But then jealousy consumed him as he started to notice the longing looks coming from the duel haired teen. Then his plans changed to somehow interfere with this spark of interest towards Takao from the elder teen._

_He hung out with Kai more, trying to distract him from ever staring at Takao, just like he does at times. Rei didn't want anyone to fall for the blue haired teen. Sure he was being selfish, but he couldn't believe that the arrogant Kai would somehow make someone like Takao happy. It was impossible, for they would always fight in heated arguments. How can he love someone and somehow preserve the character of Takao that everyone loves? Secretly Rei would glare at Kai, and the duel haired teen would see this and response with his own icy glare. Then there was the silent understanding of the affections both had towards the young teen, and the fight to win his heart._

_After a year has passed, he then noticed the happier look within Takao. He was different, and changed but not for the worse. Rei slowly became aware of Kai's sudden softness in his personality. He no longer argued that much with Takao, nor was a harsh captain with giving them some time off whenever one asks for it. He would give in, and let his team do whatever they ask for, and even talked more to his friends. Well, not really a lot, but more then just a simple "Hn." Rei didn't like this, and was suddenly feeling uncomfortable with this situation. He had to talk to Kai, and confront him. Rei was going to admit that he does have feelings for Takao, and was sadly going to let Kai win this battle for the young teen's affection._

_And that day was when Kai was "sick", that caused Takao terrible anxiety of Kai's state…_

To Be Continued…

* * *

Tournament Standings in Athens, Greece:  
**White Tigers** (victor) vs. Ala Di Nero  
**PBB All Starz** (victor) vs. Vision force  
**BBA Revolution** (victor) vs. Blitzbrieg Boys

* * *

((Ah! That was really long, over 5,000 words. Whew! sorry, I got lazy and didn't proof read it. Sorry for the mistakes in grammer and spelling. .;;So I got Kai in this chapter, yay! I also finally got Dranzer out as well, hurry for me! Anyways, looks like things are heating up in the war, with these powerful beings that the Bit-Beasts are afraid of also. What, Rei had a crush on Takao? Well… it's the whole point of the story to throw you off on what you believe… that Rei 'liked' Kai. Hee. Hee. Bet you didn't see that coming, eh? I promise you that somehow Kai and Takao will get back together, and that you will get the full scene on what happened when Takao died. Yay! Well… please Review!)) 


	7. Taking Some Risks

**A/N**: This is a bit AU, leading right from the beginning of the G-Revolution. Hitoshi/Hiro isn't the Shippu no Jin, he just appeared and Daichi is here as well… Heh… This takes place two or three years from the prologue, and things will get mixed up later. I'll be using their Japanese Names here instead of their dubbed ones. So if I get them wrong, please tell me. There is a lot of OOC-ness, so don't blame me if they act weird. Of course there is YAOI/YURI, so just a warning. Also, Takao has been turned into a girl. Don't worry; our little Ty-chan will turn back in the end!

**Pairings:** TyKa, MaRa, TaBy, HiKe, EmMa, MiLa, D/D, D/D and much more!

**Disclaimers:** Sadly… I don't own Beyblade or its characters. This is just a fic made by own fanfare and musing.

**Summery**: Takao sadly died, and became lost to the world. After three years, he's returned, but things have changed drastically. He struggles to save the world from an ancient force, faces many challenges, and is caught up in recollecting his past memories.

"Talking"  
'Thoughts'  
/_Beyblader to Bit Beast_/  
"_Bit Beast to Master/Bit Beast Talking_"  
_+Dream_+  
_Flashbacks_

8888

**Spreading Wings**  
**Chapter Six:** "_Taking Some Risks_"

8888

Flash

_It was around late at night, and Rei knew that everyone is supposed to be in their beds getting ready to fall asleep. If he knew Kai Hiwatari very well, he would know that Kai never falls asleep until he has checked on his teammates, and that was not until past one in the morning. Sometimes Max and Takao would stay up all night playing video games or watching some movies. Then Kai would bark at them, telling them to go to sleep, and that they had practice early in the morning. And this night, Takao and Max were in the living room watching television, knowing since their captain is 'sick' they get to stay up late._

_He walked past the two younger members of their team, smiling with content that they were busy with the movie. He moved through the dark halls stealthily, making his way to the one room he knew that he and Kai shared in the Kinomiya dojo. Max and Takao bunked together, and Rei and Kai took the guestroom. Sometimes, when it was during the weekends, they would sleep at the training hall like they usual do when they were around._

_Rei first knocked, knowing that it was kind of stupid because they shared rooms. But being considerate, he knocked first, and then opened the door to his room. He looked around, with the faint light of the full moon pouring through the thin curtains, lighting up the room. There was no sign of the older teen in the room. Rei shrugged at this and decided to go out and watch with Max and Takao whatever movie they had._

_But a sound stopped him from getting out of the door. He turned around and saw a dark figure enter into the room from the open window. He froze, not knowing what to do. "W-who the hell are you?"_

_The figure lifted his face, with light silver like hair in the moon, falling past his ebony eyes. He smirked and stalked up to Rei slowly, in a provoking manner. "Who I am doesn't matter." Then in a blink of an eye, the guy resembled Kai, the duel haired teen he was looking for. "But for now… I'm Kai Hiwatari, your captain." This 'Kai' smiled uncharacteristically, while laughing in a deep husky voice._

_Rei backed away in fear. "What the hell?"_

_Golden eyes widened in great fear and shock as 'Kai's' lips covered his into a long, yet sickening kiss. After a few seconds, it clicked to Rei that someone was outside, and that some strange person posing as Kai was kissing him. He struggled to push this guy off of him, but he held him tightly with his hands clenching on his shoulders. When Rei did push him away, he turned to the door, and opened it to reveal a mirrored shock but heart broken blue haired boy._

_"Takao?"_

_The younger teen looked up at him, then to the person beside him. He forcefully smiled at them, and it broke his heart seeing Takao suddenly falling into shattered pieces. 'No! He thinks…No, that's not right…' He saw Takao walked away quietly from them, and Rei looked at 'Kai' who was smirking victoriously. Rei glared at him, then turned to the disappearing figure of the young boy. "No, Takao! You don't understand!"_

_He went to run after him, but then he saw the real Kai, coming into the hall from the bathroom. The duel haired teen blinked his ruby eyes, and had a questioning look. "Takao?"_

_"Kai! Kai!" The raven-haired teen ran up to the older teen, with desperation. "Kai, you need to go after Takao! I think he has taken it the wrong way on what happened."_

_"What are you talking about?" Kai said, his eyes narrowing._

_Rei shook his head. "It's hard to explain right now, but I'll tell you later. Right now, go after Takao, and let me deal with something first. Hurry!" Rei watched as Kai ran off after Takao, not knowing the purpose to it, but he knew that Kai would go after him any day. 'Who ever that was must be after Takao…Ah! Where did he go?'_

_He turned around and ran back to his room and found it empty again. "Rei, is something the matter? I saw Takao ran off, and Kai came after him a few minutes after." Rei turned around to see a worried blonde behind him._

_"I don't know what's going on, but I have to find someone who broke in here." He replied._

_Max gasped. "Someone broke in here? I'll help you!" Rei hesitantly nodded and they ran out the door. Then ran through the neighborhood. 'Where is he? He couldn't have gone that far… There!' he saw a light haired figure walking casually in the sidewalk._

_"Hey you! Come back here!" Rei yelled out with anger. The figure turned around, back to the same appearance before oddly turning into Kai. He grew alarm and darted away from the two. Rei cursed as the guy was extraordinarily running with great speed._

_"Rei, who is that guy?" Max asked as he ran to keep up with the older teen. "Huh? He just… he just disappeared!" The blonde suddenly was getting slower, and Rei turned around and came near Max who was breathing hoarsely. "It's okay, just go on with out me. I'm slowing you down."_

_Rei sighed dejectedly, but patted the younger boy on the shoulder. "No, it's okay. He's gone anyways." He mentally cursed, and the rain started to pour. Max looked up into the dark sky with a forlorn look._

_"A storm…? Somehow it feels like the sky is crying…" The blonde whispered softly. By now the two teens were drenched in the rain, and they decided to walk back home to where Takao and Kai were hopefully at, safe and warm. But Rei felt his pang in his chest, and also felt Max's growing concern radiating from him. 'Why?'_

_Suddenly there were the sounds of sirens from a distance. Rei unexpectedly felt his heart beat quickly, and his stomach beginning to turn. Unintentionally, the two ran to follow the sound, and came across a cross way on the street. There were two cars, one crashed into the wall, and some people out on the street with mixed emotions. There were police cars, a fire truck, paramedics and an ambulance. A stretcher was being lifted into the back of that ambulance, and the recognizable Kai trailing behind to enter through it. Rei and Max panicked and ran to the older teen._

_"Kai!"_

_When they reached the Ambulance, the doors to the back slammed shut, and Rei didn't miss the distant and forlorn look with in the duel haired teen's eyes. Max shook his head, tears falling. "I'm sorry boys, but you can't be here." A police said, trying to push the two from the accident._

_"No you don't understand. Those are our friends!" Rei said frantically._

_"Look, I can take you to the hospital where you friends will be." He police offered, feeling sympathetic to the two boys._

_Max looked up at the police, his tears blending with the rain. "P-please can you tell us… what happened here?" he asked in a quiet and shaky tone._

_The police frowned. "I'm not really sure… one of your friends got in an accident, getting hit by that car. He was fatally injured and is now being rushed to the hospital. The other one didn't get hurt at all, but he won't talk. I'm not so sure if the one that was hit will make it with internal bleeding. I'm sorry kid…"_

_Max burst into silent tears, but tried to keep a straight face. Rei felt his heart plunge and shatter somehow knowing what is going on. The rave-haired teen took the blondes head, and let it rest on his shoulder. He embraced the smaller teen, feeling him shake with sobs. Rei closed his eyes, and let the sounds around him drown out, but the cries of his best friend. 'I'm too late…'_

8888

She lay on the bed, on top of the covers, staring at the ceiling of her hotel room she shared with Hiromi. The tournament was now moved to the next city in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. It was hot, and the rest of her team was out by the beach taking a break, but she stayed inside in her air-conditioned room. It worried Hiromi a lot that the girl was suddenly quiet than usual, not acting like herself. Kyoujyu just told the brunette that Ty wanted some time alone to think things through, knowing well what Rei had told her (Max accidentally said it).

The blunette suddenly felt a pang within her chest that felt empty. Once when Rei told her of that day, she felt regret and sorrow consumed her and yet relieved from the stress of the betrayal she had that was locked up within. If she felt this terrible, she wondered how bad Kai is now. Memories rushed through her head of those moments she had with Kai alone, making her heart beat rapidly, but then sank at the thought of not being near him.

'_He probably doesn't want to believe I'm back… I guess I could understand… not wanting the feeling of loss again… but I so badly want to be with him. I'm remembering everything now, those feelings, those memories._' She sat up, brushing back a few strands of her midnight blue hair from her eyes. For sometime now, she accepted who she was in the past, and knew that she is Takao Kinomiya, now Ty. She glanced over to her side, seeing her light blue Beyblade resting beside her on the soft cushion of the mattress. /_Dragoon… what am I going to do? Kai probably… doesn't want to be near me… but we do need him, don't we, in this war_/

Her Beyblade glowed, and then flashed in a light that transformed into the small figure of her Bit Beast in human form. The boy stretched out, with his wings unfurling behind him. He shook his head, with his messy blue hair swaying in his motion. "Don't worry about it at all, Takao-sama. Things will work out, I know it." The boy smiled reassuringly at his mistress. "You're returning back to your old self again, and you'll soon regain that knowledge of you powers. Yes, Kai-sama is an asset in the war, for he needs to bond with you, Max-sama, and Rei-sama to awaken your true powers you received from being decedents of the Holy Four. Kai-sama will come around… I know for sure."

Ty smiled back at the young boy, watching as he fell back into the softness of the bed. She suddenly had a thought of the Bit Beast not experiencing the same things they have in their world. "Dragoon… tell me… what's it like back in your world." She said softly.

The blue haired boy turned his head to the girl, and furrowed his brows. "You don't remember?" The girl sadly shook her head in response. Dragoon frowned unhappily. He blinked his eyes, and looked up at the ceiling. Slowly he closed his stormy eyes. "Well… it's really different from this world of course… And the inhabitants are all different as well… "

8888

**Reporter**: "_We are here live in a conference in Rio de Janeiro with the update on the current even of the World Beyblade Tournament_."

There were multiple flashes coming from the cameras, and the mummers of the many reporters gathered in the small room. Before them was a table cover in a white tablecloth, and there were various microphones set up on top. Soon a rain of flashes came upon the in coming people of the room towards the table, and many questions were being thrown out to them.

**Reporter**: "_And here were have the head chairman and president of the BBA, Mr. Dickinson, with Hitoshi Kinomiya from the BBA Revolution._"

Soon the room became quiet, and the people were on the edge of their seats, intent on listening on what they were going to say. The old plump man looked up into the sea of reporters.

**Mr. Dickinson**: "_I guess by now you have heard that Ala Di Nero had a conflict with their members, and were on the edge of disqualification. Although we didn't want to do this, we would exclude them from their match, and not let the BBA Revolution not fight this match. And as the Tournament continues, those who were supposedly supposed to battle against them would have to wait out. I know this will be unfair to the teams who want to win matches to advance, but we might not have any other choice_."

**Reporter #2**: "_So the tournament is continuing with or without the Ala Di Nero?"_

**Mr. Dickinson**: "_That is correct_." He closed his eyes and more flashes poured upon him. "_I'm sure you'd want to know the standings right now on who is most capable of going to the finals._" Murmurs coursed into the room. "_Right now, The BBA Revolution is leading with two wins, as the others each have one, save for Ala Di Nero. If Ala Di Nero is excluded from the match tomorrow, then there is a fair chance that two other teams will tie with the BBA Revolution with two wins. We see this as unfair for the BBA Revolution, so we aren't sure if we should continue or not. The Tournament might be canceled until we get word from their opponents._"

8888

The television went black, reflecting the members of the BBA Revolution sitting on the couch silently. Kyoujyu sighed, and stood up from his spot. "He's right, it is unfair, because then we won't get our wins to get to the finals that we need." The umber haired teen sighed, as he opened his laptop.

Hiromi frowned. "I wonder what happened to Ala Di Nero…"

"They probably got scared that they will lose from us, and ran away chicken." Daichi chuckled. Hiromi narrowed her eyes at the young boy, and whacked him on the back of his head. "HEY!"

Ty looked down, slightly glancing at Kyoujyu who was sitting on the table, tying on his laptop. '_That Agent… he just… turned them to dust… does that mean that they are…_'

"Something the matter, Ty-chan?" The blunette looked up at the worried brunette. Ty smiled at her, and shook her head. Hiromi sat there silently, not convinced, but took her excuse. "So, want to go out for dinner tonight?" She also looked at Kyoujyu in question.

Daichi jumped up from his spot. "Yeah! C'mon! Haven't tried the food around here before!" he started to drool. "The thought of food is making me hungry. Let's go now!"

Hiromi glared at him. "You're always hungry!"

"Actually… I'm kind of hungry too." Ty said shyly. Hiromi's face lit up, and then turned to Kyoujyu.

The bespectacled teen stopped his typing, then looked at Hiromi's pleading eyes. "I guess… but we should get back early to discuss strategy plans in case we have to battle Ala Di Nero tomorrow." He sighed.

Hiromi jumped up, and hooked her arm around his, pulling him off the chair. The umber haired teen blushed in a bright red. "Aw, c'mon Chief. You're always fussing about strategies and stuff. You need to relax."

"Yeah, all you did in the beach was stick your nose on that laptop!" Daichi replied.

"_Hey! This laptop has a name you know… but they are right Kyoujyu-kun. Just relax for tonight. I'll think of those strategies for you, to take the load off your mind for today_." Dizzy said from her laptop. Kyoujyu hesitantly nodded, and Hiromi cheered cheerily. Daichi laughed out loud, and Ty giggled. "_Oh, and Takao-san, can you leave Dragoon here for tonight? There are things I have to discuss with him._" The blunette nodded, taking out her light blue Beyblade from her pocket. "_Please do be careful, okay?_" They all nodded, and head to the door.

"All right! I know the perfect restaurant we just _have_ to try!" Squealed Hiromi as they walked out the door.

8888

'_Not good! Not good! Not Good!_' Ty's mind screamed, as she ran through the streets with her friends trailing behind her. "C'mon, this way!" She grabbed hold of Hiromi's hand, and they darted through an alley. They pressed themselves against the wall, and held their breaths as they watched the shadowed figures passed by.

"What… what are those?" Daichi asked as he tired to catch his breath.

"Those… are the Shadows that are part of this whole darkness ordeal." Kyoujyu answered, checking the streets.

Hiromi slid to the floor, still breathing hoarsely. "What… what happened to all the people in the streets? It's all deserted."

"My guess is a field dimension that takes all those away without powers." Kyoujyu pushed his glasses up with his index finger. "Technically, those with Bit beasts share powers with them."

Ty pushed herself from the wall. "Do you think who ever is controlling these Shadows was that guy from the other night?" She shivered at the thought of that cold man.

"Could be possible… just be glad he didn't call on those monsters." Kyoujyu said, glancing at the streets. "C'mon, we have to make a run for it to the hotel." He gritted his teeth. "Great… the day we don't have our bit beast is the day they had to go and attack us…. And they don't have any anti-summon amulets or something."

Ty raised a brow. "You know a lot on this war, don't you?"

Daichi crossed his arms. "I told you, he spends too much time on that laptop of his."

"C'mon guys." Hiromi clenched his hand to her chest. "Let's get back to the hotel, and hopefully we can be safe there."

They all nodded, and moved closer to the street. Kyoujyu popped his head out, looking down the empty streets. The dark sky was clouded with a red-ish violet sky, and the streets were rolling with an eerie dark mist. "I think it's clear, let's go." With Kyoujyu in the lead, and Ty watching their backs, they dashed towards the direction to where their hotel is. They slipped past many of the searching Shadows, and nearly got caught. They dashed down into another alley.

Kyoujyu peered over the wall and saw many of the Shadows blocking their way. "I see the end of the Field Dimension, and the hotel, but it's densely blockaded." He said in a whisper.

"Great! How are we going to get past them! We are defenseless!" Daichi cried out in exasperation.

Hiromi placed her hands on the boy's shoulders. "Look… calm down, Daichi. I'm sure we can think of something." She looked at Kyoujyu for reassurance.

Ty walked over close to the brown haired boy and glanced at the Shadows. She closed her eyes, and leaned her head back on the wall. '_If I'm regaining my memories… maybe… maybe I can recollect how to use my powers…as a Light…._' She opened her eyes and glanced back at the streets. "I'll try…"

Kyoujyu looked at the blue haired girl in question. "What was it you said, Ty-san?"

The girl pushed her self off the wall, and clenched her fists in determination. "I got a plan, and hopefully it will work." She nodded to herself. "Look… when I give you the signal, you will run to the hotel as quick as you can. I'll try to hold them back, as you try to get our Bit beast or run into either Max-kun or Rei-kun. I'm pretty sure they are still up and around the Lobby area."

"What are you going to do Ty-chan?" Hiromi asked worriedly. "We can't just leave you. They are following you, after all."

"Yeah, don't be a baka and give yourself up easily." Daichi said.

Ty smiled at them and ruffled the younger boy's hair. "You'll just have to trust me…" She gave them a thumbs-up, before running into the streets.

"No Ty!" Hiromi called out.

Daichi growled and shook his head. "She's just wanting to kill herself."

"No… I think she can do this." Kyoujyu whispered. Hiromi and Daichi looked at each other, then turned to watch the blue haired girl.

Ty bit her lip, and stopped short a few feet from the wondering shadows. She took in a deep breath, and slowly closed her eyes. '_I can do this. Just remember the time when I was fighting back in the Bit Beasts' world. I fought back there, and used my powers. I can do it here too._' She opened her eyes, flashing a stormy color. "Here goes!" She yelled out, catching to attention of the dark figures.

She stretched out her arms forward, with her palms directed to them. The shadows saw this, and started forward the girl. She smirked, and began to glow in a soft blue color. The winds picked up, and swirled around her. The shadows edged closer and closer to the girl. Within her palms, a white ball of energy formed, growing larger in her hands. '_This is it!_' she blinked her eyes, turning them from a chocolate color to a stormy blue. "Take this!" She took one step in front of her, and then thrust forward to release her power. She slightly turned her head towards her friends, and called out. "GO NOW!"

Kyoujyu nodded and grabbed Hiromi's hand. The three ran just as the ball of light exploded on the figures, engulfing it in its brightness. The whole street was illuminated by Ty's attack, and it was still glowing bright all around. They saw the edge of the field, and ran through it. When they opened their eyes, the streets were suddenly lively, with people walking around. The three slowed down and turned their heads as where the field was. There were people walking through the streets as well, and lights glittered the nights down the road.

"What the…?" Daichi blinked his eyes and scratched his head. "But did we just…"

"No time to explain, we have to go and get help, come on." Kyoujyu still had Hiromi's hand, neither one not noticing, but Daichi.

8888

She dodged more of the black balls of energy, running down the streets, away from the hotel. Ty looked back and saw more Shadows emerging from the ground, and instantly blasting attacks on her. '_Er… I need to lose them somehow._' She ran her eyes through the streets, and quickly made a turn. She turned around, and aimed out her arm. When she saw them in her line of fire, she released another big ball of light at them.

"That will do…" Ty turned on her heels and ran off again. '_This is getting tiring, especially with those big attacks. I don't think I can keep this up._' She nearly tripped forward, but she caught her balance, and continued running forward. She closed her eyes, tears in her eyes. '_This is not fun anymore! Where is everybody?_' She tripped and fell to the ground. She could hear the hissing of the Shadows approaching her. '_C'mon Ty, get up! Get up!_' Her mind screamed.

"Blazing Gig!"

Ty snapped open her eyes, and looked up to see a blast of fire rise, with shrills of the Shadows being scorched. She looked around to search for the source of that voice. She blinked her eyes and saw a figure flying in the air, with shimmering fiery wings. Ty's eyes widen in awe as she pushed herself up from the ground. "Is that…?"

"Dranzer!" At the sound of a voice, the girl turned around, and felt her heart skip a beat, at the sight of the tall duel haired teen walking slowly towards her direction. _'…Kai…'_ Her mind whispered. The older teen came up to her, and stood besides her, staring at the fire. Not once did he glance at her with his wine colored eyes. Ty looked down at the ground, suddenly feeling gloomy.

The fiery haired boy landed right in front of the two, with his wings glimmering as it was dawn behind him. The boy turned his head and looked at Ty with his fiery eyes. "You know Takao-sama… it's not safe to go out without your bit beast." He said in a deep monotone.

The blue haired girl bowed her head in shame. "I know…" She whispered.

"Takao-kun!"

The blue haired girl turned her head and saw Max, Rei, Kyoujyu, Hiromi and Daichi running towards them, with their Bit Beasts. Dragoon quickly rushed to her side, checking for any injuries. "Takao-sama, are you okay? Are you hurt? Did those Shadows touch you?"

The girl chuckled, and placed her hand on the smaller boy's shoulders. "Calm down, 'Goon. I'm safe… thanks to Dranzer and Kai…" She said softly.

"So I finally get to meet face to face with the infamous Light of the World." Everyone looked up to see that blacked winged young man, walking through the fire, unhurt from its flames. He looked up with empty crimson eyes, his face not holding any sign of emotion. "Tenshi…. Hikari…. Light… All these names, and you are a threat to our kind, but yet, the key to power." His voice was deep and low, having a chilling effect with every word he says.

Ty encircled her arms around herself, shivering at the dark aura that was surrounding them. She glanced at dragoon to see his face in an expression of struggling. He was frozen, staring forward with wide eyes. She looked around and saw the other Bit Beasts in the same state. She turned to look at the guy, and summon the courage to glare at him. "What are you doing to our Bit Beasts?" She shouted out shakily.

The man turned his head to the fire, and watched it dance before him. "They are petrified. Because you haven't bonded your powers, you don't know how strong my aura is, even if I'm hiding my powers."

"His aura must be that strong that it made our Bit Beasts frozen… this is not good…." Kyoujyu whispered.

Ty narrowed her eyes and frowned. "So what? You don't scare me! I can take you down in any way you choose!" She pointed out threateningly. Her friends looked at in shock at her words. She stepped forward and pumped a fist in front of her. "I don't care what you say, but you are never going to open that Seal, I swear on it!"

'_Her determination… her strong passion and cockiness… it's like…_' Kai turned his head away to the side.

"I like your spunk human." He closed his eyes. "I guess that's why you are the Light and the Descendant of Storm." He turned his head and opened his eyes to stare at them. "But it would be unfair that I should fight you now." He raised a hand, causing them to become uneasy. He closed his hand, and then the buildings around them cracked and burst into debris.

Fear overwhelmed them all as they saw the buildings around them were destroyed by just a wave of his hand. Ty didn't waver in fright, but only got angrier. "I don't care…" She gritted her teeth.

The guy closed his eyes, and gave a tiny smirk on his lips. "You're so beautiful when you are angry… I can feel your aura radiate as you flare with more emotion." He slightly opened his eyes. "Then I propose a battle, but in your own battlefield in the Beyblade stadium."

"Bring it on!"

The man chuckled coldly. "But I have a little wager into this game." He stretched out his arm towards them, and raised his hand to the sky.

"Wha!"

Ty turned her head in alarm and saw Daichi being lifted into the sky. She glared at the guy and growled. "Put him down! This is between you and me, remember?" She shouted.

"Yes… but I propose this as well… If you team wins, you can get back this boy. And when we win, we can kill this boy and take captive of you." His crimson eyes narrowed in malice.

"No! Ty don't do this." Max cried out, his body shaking.

Ty gritted her teeth. "You don't have a choice, Hikari. I have you friend in my grasp, and I can easily turn him to dust, just as you have witnessed nights ago." The guy grinned icily.

"Fine… I'll play you stupid game. But you better not hurt or touch Daichi! If you do, I swear, I _will_ hunt you down myself." Her voice ridded from any of that cheerful tone, replace by a low growl. Her friends stared at the blue haired girl worriedly. Ty looked at Daichi with deep stormy eyes. "Don't worry Daichi, I will get you back." She whispered.

"Don't worry about me, Ty-san. I'm stronger than you think!" The young boy replied, before disappearing with the black winged guy.

8888

The crowds roared as they anticipate for the start of the third round of the World Tournament. The stadium is filled, and it opens above, sending out the cheers and shouts from all the fans.

**Brad**: "We're back again, now in Rio De Janeiro, brazil with the third round of the World Tournament."  
**A.J**.: "And you won't believe that they found replacements in the conflicting team, Ala Di Nero."

"Ladies, gentlemen, and all you Beyblade fans, please give it up for the first round challengers, The BBA Revolution versus the Ala Di Nero!" DJ yelled into the mic. This sparked the crowd to yell out louder than before. The lights dimmed, and the two opposing teams walked into the stadium.

Ty walk in the lead of her team, her eyes clouded with anger and determination. Hiromi and Kyoujyu walked behind her, worried. Hitoshi was in the back, walking calmly, carefully watching his brother – or rather sister. They walked up to their bench, and Hiromi tried to coax the girl to sit down for a while. "Listen… Kyoujyu will go first. I know how badly you want to fight their leader, so you're next. I have a lot of faith in the both of you to win this, and back our teammate safe and sound." Hitoshi said in a clam voice.

The bespectacled boy stood up and handed Hiromi his laptop. The brunette opened the laptop and greeted Dizzy. "Well… here goes." Kyoujyu sighed out shakily.

"Don't worry Kyoujyu-kun. We are right behind you cheering you on. Just think that this isn't for Daichi, that he is right here beside us on this bench, cheering for you as well. Just do you best, okay?" Hiromi smiled at him. The boy nodded. He turned around and saw his opponent already standing there on the stage. It was a girl, older than they were, with long raven hair and dark eyes. She wore black attire, matching that with the shady guy from last night. Her crimson colored lips were curled into a shivering smirk.

"Wait Kyoujyu!"

The umber brown haired teen turned his head and saw Ty beside him. She took his hand, and placed an object in his palm. When Ty lifted her hand, he found himself staring into a bit. "But Ty…."

The bluenette smiled at him. "I was able to transfer Dizzy into that bit, but for only one time. After this battle she will return back to her laptop. I thought since this is an important battle, she should fight beside you as you Beyblade. I do have faith in you Kyoujyu-kun. You are always smart, and I know you can defeat her." She squeezed his hand reassuringly. Kyoujyu smiled in return and nodded.

Ty watched as he walked up the stairs, taking out his Beyblade and placing his bit beast into its spot. Ty walked back to were Hiromi sat, and sat beside her. "Don't worry so much Ty-chan. You know Kyoujyu is really smart, he'll pull through."

The bluenette shook her head. "No, I'm not worried about him. I'm worried about Daichi. The least they can do is making him watch on their side. I'm afraid of what might happen to him." She whispered, as she watched the bespectacled boy already occupied in his battle.

"Just relax Ty-san, and think of nothing. If you worry to much over many things, it will distract you from you battle." Ty looked up and turned her head at her brother. "Right now, give you support to Kyoujyu, that's all you need to worry about." Ty nodded slowly, and continued to quietly cheer her teammate.

"C'mon Dizzy!"

"Give it up kid."

**AJ**: "Oh! It looks like Monica is on the move, attacking Kyoujyu head on."  
**Brad**: "No, but Kyoujyu counterattacks, sending Monica's Beyblade out of the-"  
**AJ:** "No way, she somehow got to keep her Beyblade inside the dish, this is impossible!"

Ty stood up angered. "She's cheating! Did you see that, she use some kind of force to push it back into the dish!" She pointed at the girl accusingly.

"Look, calm down Ty-san. We can't do anything. If they want to play unfairly, then let them. We are not like that. Kyoujyu can pull through. Just believe him." Hitoshi touched her shoulder, to slightly pushed her back on to the bench.

Kyoujyu closed his eyes. /_This is not working. What are we going to do? She is using their powers to fight._ /

"_Then fight back using your powers as well_."

The bespectacled boy opened his eyes. /_What? But I can't do that…/_

"_Yes you can. C'mon Kyoujyu, just give me your strength, and together we can defeat her_."

Suddenly the whole stadium was filled with a flash of great light, and a large explosion sound. Hiromi quickly stood up and blindly ran up to where the stage is, with dust clouding the area. "Kyoujyu!"

**Brad**: "This can't be good."  
**AJ**. "Who could ever survive that great power, and coming from both Beybladers simultaneously?"

There was loud couching and the DJ staggered to stand up. He waved his hand in front of himself to clear his vision. When the dust lessened, he found both Monica and Kyoujyu lying on the ground, and only one Beyblade was spinning. DJ snapped out of his stupor and thrust the mic close to his mouth. "AND THE BBA REVOLUTION WON THIS ROUND!" The crowd roared, echoing throughout the stadium.

Hiromi ran up the steps and quickly went to umber haired teen's side. "Kyoujyu! Kyoujyu, wake up!" She held his head closely to her. "You did it! I knew you could! I bet Daichi will be very proud." She said in a teary voice.

The bushy haired teen groaned a bit, and flutters open his emerald green eyes. "H-Hiromi?" His face was flushed in his position. Hiromi smiled widely and embraced him tightly.

"You did really well, Kyoujyu-kun." The pair both looked up to see Ty smiling down at them. She extended her hand out and opened her hand to give Kyoujyu back his Beyblade. When the umber haired teen took it, the bit on the blade shattered, and a little aura flew straight to his laptop. Kyoujyu faintly smiled at the two girls, then rolled his eyes back.

"Eh? Kyoujyu!" Hiromi cried out panicky.

Hitoshi walked up to them, and picked up the umber browned haired boy. "It's okay, he's just exhausted. Remember, the Ala Di Nero has this special attack that drains the energy of their opponents. So don't worry, let him rest now." Hiromi nodded and then stood up beside Ty, staring at the creepy guy from last night.

"Don't worry too much of saving Daichi, Ty. Just play to have fun, okay? No pressure." She assured the girl, but a little shaky on what to say. Ty smiled at her, and placed a hand on her shoulder to squeeze it. Hiromi ran down the steps to the bench. Ty glanced at the brunette to see her have Kyoujyu's head on her lap, looking down at him with great concern. She smiled to herself.

"Now we are ready for the next match, with Shippu no Jin from the BBA Revolution, against Damien of Ala Di Nero!" The fans roared with excitement, and in the crowd, Ty could feel the worry boring on to her from the gazes of her friends.

She glanced at each of them, giving them a reassuring smile. '_I need to do this. I have to save Daichi…. And protect this world._' She closed her eyes and took out her light blue Beyblade. She gave it a squeeze before staring at her opponent into his vacant dark eyes. Damien, as she now learned his name is supposedly, gave a chilling empty smirk. "There is no way I'm going to let you win." Ty said quietly through the loud cheering. She knew that Damien was listening. "I won't let you have your way and destroy this world with that dark master of yours."

"We'll see, Hikari… we'll see."

To Be Continued…

8888

((Aw... I'm not so happy about this chapter, but I did get to update another chapter. So Ty's unfaithful night has been revealed. And the plot thickens, and there are risks to take. Ty is slowly realizing who she really is, but will Kai accept it? Will they be able to get past all the difficulties and get back together again? Well, you got to find out. Please do Read and Review!))


	8. Giving in to Darkness

**A/N**: This is a bit AU, leading right from the beginning of the G-Revolution. Hitoshi/Hiro isn't the Shippu no Jin, he just appeared and Daichi is here as well… Heh… This takes place two or three years from the prologue, and things will get mixed up later. I'll be using their Japanese Names here instead of their dubbed ones. So if I get them wrong, please tell me. There is a lot of OOC-ness, so don't blame me if they act weird. Of course there is YAOI/YURI, so just a warning. Also, Takao has been turned into a girl. Don't worry; our little Ty-chan will turn back in the end!

**Pairings:** TyKa, MaRa, TaBy, HiKe, EmMa, MiLa, D/D, D/D and much more!

**Disclaimers:** Sadly… I don't own Beyblade or its characters. This is just a fic made by own fanfare and musing.

**Summery**: Takao sadly died, and became lost to the world. After three years, he's returned, but things have changed drastically. He struggles to save the world from an ancient force, faces many challenges, and is caught up in recollecting his past memories.

"Talking"  
'Thoughts'  
/_Beyblader to Bit Beast_/  
"_Bit Beast to Master/Bit Beast Talking_"  
+_Dream_+  
_Flashbacks_

8888

**Spreading Wings**  
**Chapter Seven**: "_Giving in to Darkness_"

8888

"Now we are ready for the next match, with Shippu no Jin from the BBA Revolution, against Damien of Ala Di Nero!" The fans roared with excitement, and in the crowd, Ty could feel the worry boring on to her from the gazes of her friends.

She glanced at each of them, giving them a reassuring smile. '_I need to do this. I have to save Daichi… And protect this world._' She closed her eyes and took out her light blue Beyblade. She gave it a squeeze before staring at her opponent into his vacant dark eyes. Damien, as she now learned his name is supposedly, gave a chilling empty smirk. "There is no way I'm going to let you win." Ty said quietly through the loud cheering. She knew that Damien was listening. "I won't let you have your way and destroy this world with that dark master of yours."

"We'll see, Hikari… we'll see."

8888

"Such power."

Blinking his ruby eyes, Kai glanced at his older teammate. Yuriy intently watched the stadium floor, with his icy blue eyes. "BBA Revolution has grown even stronger than from the past years. With that new girl, they seem invincible. There is this strong aura surrounding them. Especially the Ala Di Nero, they have this dark one around them." The red head said, keeping his eyes at the Beyblading dish. "You do feel it… this tense feeling in the air… Something is going to happen." He whispered. The dual haired teen closed his eyes, clenching on to his dark blue Beyblade in his hand.

8888

Shippu no Jin stood on the stage, with her light blue Beyblade ready to be launched. She stared with hard chocolate eyes at the dark and sinister guy before her. She can see him smirking at her icily, and with a slight glint of his invincible black wings. '_He doesn't scare me. Sure he seems like a tough Agent, or whatever he is, but he can't beat me. He can't, or else everything that I've been and will be fighting for will be in vain! And I can't let Daichi die!_' She closed her eyes, and smiled behind her mask. '_I remember how I first met him… Daichi is like a little brother I never had, and I won't let him go away!_'

She snapped open her eyes, and gave a hard glare at her opponent. "Are you ready for this, '_Damien_'?" Her voice was trembling with anger. She just didn't know why the very existence of the guy before her provoked her to become so heated.

"Anytime you are, Princess." She can feel the tint of teasing in his cold words, and it caused her to boil inside.

"_Please Takao-sama, you need to calm down, or else you won't concentrate on your battle. Just focus of your Beybattle, and surely you will win._" She heard her Bit Beast call to her. She took another deep breath, and tried to block Damien in her mind. '_It's someone else… someone else who is trying to fight for my title as Beyblade Champion. I must defend it!_'

The crowd was quiet, edging with excitement for the outcome of the battle. DJ Jazzman looked the two, who were ready to start their match. The man lifted his microphone to his mouth, and raises his arm up into the air. "READY? … 3… 2… 1…"

Ty's eyes flashed blue, and she tugged on the cord of her launcher. "GO SHOOT!" The two Beyblades were shot from their launchers, and the both landed on to the dish. The crowds started to cheer loudly, pumping the adrenaline of the blue haired girl. '_They are cheering for me. I can feel them, my friends behind me, and Daichi_.' She clenched her fists, and stood her ground. "DRAGOON!"

"Not now, my little Hikari." He smirked, as he glowed a dark aura. Ty widened her eyes, and felt her body frozen. She tried to move, but couldn't. At the same time, her Beyblade was spinning, but stayed at one place, while receiving multiple blows from the black Beyblade. The bluenette closed her eyes, trying to struggle from the invisible restraint around her. She blinked open her eyes to see many cuts appearing around her. She felt the painful blows her Beyblade received, but she held back a cry.

"Oh-no! Ty!" Cried Hiromi, seeing her friend not being able to move. She looked at Hitoshi, and grabbed hold of his sleeve. "Kinomiya-kun, please do something! She's getting hurt, and she is not moving!"

"There is nothing I can do, Hiromi-san. It's only up to Ty-san to fight." He said calmly, but was secretly gritting his teeth.

/_Dra…goon! We have to break… free! Help me! _/ She screamed in her mind.

"_I'm trying, Takao-sama!_" Her bit Beast replied back.

The bluenette screamed out, as gusts of wind started to surround her. They encircled around her violently, and she began to glow in her blue aura. It flared out abruptly, and her arms broke free from the invisible restraints. "C'mon Dragoon!"

Damien grinned. "Kisei, Eternal Darkness." His eyes widened and flashed an eerie red color.

The black Beyblade stopped its offence, and spun still on one spot. Then a black aura emitted from it, growing and seeping through the floor. It then rose from the ground, and encased the stage in a black dome. The crowd stood up in shock and worry, as the transmission on the TV screens were disrupted into static. Within the stands, Rei and Max ran from their seat and through the exit areas in panic. Kai narrowed his eyes, and walked away from his spot beside Yuriy, leaving him in a questioning state. Hiromi's eyes widened in fear, and she screamed out for her friend. "TAKAO!"

8888

'_Wha-what's going on?_'

Drifting… Drifting in darkness.

'_Where… where am I?_'

Exhaustion… Body is weak.

'_Where is everybody?_'

Slowly, very slowly, stormy blue eyes open, greeted with a dark surrounding. Slowly, very slowly sitting up, registering the present condition. Slowly, very slowly standing up, recollecting what has just happened. Looking down, Ty, no Takao found himself in his own body, standing in the middle of nowhere. '_My body…_'

"The little Hikari is awake."

Heart pounding, Takao turned around and met with a pair of haunting crimson eyes. He was dressed in unusual tight black attire, with his demonic wings behind him. Takao's breath caught in his throat, body shaking. /_Dragoon? _/

"It won't work here, little Hikari. We are in a different plane, no Sacred Beast will exist here."

Takao panicked.

"Ah… afraid that you don't have your friends or your Beast with you." Damien smirked, slowly walking up towards the trembling boy. Takao stood frozen in his spot, as the Agent neared him. A few inches away from him, Takao can feel his breath grazing upon him. A stone cold hand touched his cheek, slowly trailing down to his chin. "Looks like I won this battle, Tenshi…" He whispered, sending frightening shivers down Takao's spine.

Slowly, very slowly, Damien lifted his chin, closer to his paled face. Then it touched, their lips, and flashes of pain and nightmares flooded through Takao. His eyes widened, till his pupils shrunk. Thin lines of blood started to appear all over his tanned skin, and the crimson substance started trailing down to the ground.

**Let the darkness feed on you. Let it eat away your pain, your sorrows, and your nightmares. Accept it, and it will take away your burdens. No more will you hurt. No more…**

A tear fell from his stormy eyes. '_…No…more…'_

8888

"TY!"

"Hiromi-chan, we can't do anything."

"But we have to-"

"Please Hiromi-san, Takao-kun can do this. She's safe, and she has Dragoon with her."

Hiromi pressed Kyoujyu's head, which was still cradled in her arms, closer. "I hope you are right…" She glanced at Max and Rei who were standing besides her, staring at the black dome, with worry and faith. She closes her eyes.

Winds started to encircle the area, and the three looked up, as sparks of black electricity emitted from the dome. Brows creased as the winds picked up into a stronger gust. The crowds in the stadium began to stir in question from the unusual event. Then the dome broke like millions of shattered glass pieces. Looking up from shielding their eyes, they saw two standing figures, surrounded by lingering heavy black mist close to the ground. Traces of electricity sparked in the open air around them.

"Ty!"

The blunette lifted her chin, and opened blank stormy blue eyes. Damien smirked in an eerie triumph. '_The princess has accepted it… she has taken in the darkness_.' Then suddenly his lungs froze, and his crimson eyes widened in shock. He looked at the emotionless girl before him, standing with her arm raised towards him. '_What? No…_'

"S-something… is… not r-right…"

Hiromi, Max and Rei all turned their heads to the woken bushy haired teen. Kyoujyu blushed a bit, as he sat up from Hiromi's lap. "What do you mean, Kyoujyu?" questioned Rei, looking at him worriedly.

"Don't you feel it? Something is not right with… Ty-san…" Kyoujyu replied.

Max shivered, while staring at the battle. "You're right… it's like that's not… Takao-kun…"

"He said he has won, but..." They all turned their heads to see the older Kinomiya sitting calmly on the bench, with his arms crossed over his chest. "Ty-san is winning… but it's odd…"

Damien was struggling to catch his breath, while ignoring the enduring hits he is receiving from the girl's attacks. '_This isn't suppose to happen…_' He looked up at her, and narrowed his eyes. His black Beyblade collided with the light blue one. He saw the girl not waver in pain. '_She…_'

"Dark Slash!"

"Shadowed Winds."

A black swirl of wind formed from the light blue Beyblade. Dark beams of power emitted form the black Beyblade, but it didn't waver the light blue Beyblade. Then the light blue Beyblade went on the move with its black whirl of wind, colliding with the black one.

'_She has…_'

"Kisei!"

A monstrous dark spirit arose from its sleeping bit. It roared out in all its glory, frightening every one in the stadium. It put a shock on everyone at the dark and large beast. It was much worse and scarier than the beasts they saw last time. It was like a dark version of Satan, with black cuffs and armor. It had rather large horns, and big black demonic wings. It held in its hand a death scythe, as it crosses its arms in a superior posture.

"Oh my gosh!" Hiromi gasped, placing a hand on her mouth with great shock and fear. "I-is that the D-dark Lord?"

Kyoujyu stared up also in terror. "N-no… It's another level higher than the Agents or Darkness." His voice was in a whisper.

"H-How many levels of _Darkness_ are there?" Rei asked shakily.

The light brown haired boy was silent, staring as the battle. "All I know for now are six levels… there might be more…"

Ty raised her arm above her head, straight out, like reaching the sky. Out of nowhere, Daichi appeared, and plopped down on the bench besides Hiromi. The brunette gasped in surprised, and jumped on the little boy. "Oh my gosh! Daichi, you're okay!"

The boy blinked. "Did Ty-san win?"

Hiromi frowned with tears, and hit the boy on his head. "You were kept somewhere over night, and we were worried to death over you, especially Ty-chan, and all you can say is whether Ty-chan won or not?"

Daichi looked up at Hiromi, and then smiled a bit. "Sorry, Hiromi… but I'm okay, see?" The brunette pulled him into a tight hug, and the young boy started to yell out in protest.

Damien narrowed his eyes, and sneered. "How did you…?"

"You weren't going to give him back anyways." He looked at Ty. Her voice was flat and dull, just like her stormy eyes. "And I won't let you release the darkness…"

Damien lifted his chin higher, raising a brow. "Oh? I think that's a big promise on your part, princess. Like I said, I've already won. You have given yourself up to darkness…"

"Even so…" Ty raised her hand, and lifted it towards the Agent of Darkness. "Dragoon… Death Storm!"

Ty's blue aura statically became black, and the lights in the stadium flickered on and off, frightening the audience. The screens in the stadium became static and blacked out. Strong winds picked up, and was pulling loose objects towards the center stage. Shocks of electricity sparked all over the stadium, and a giant black tornado formed. In a beam of light, Dragoon in its spirit form from the bit rose up, roaring. He opened his stormy eyes, for it to turn into black. It roared out loudly, and opened its mouth to the ceiling. Then a black ball of power formed within.

Rei pulled Max into his arms, and held on to him tightly. He could hear the panic screams of Hiromi and Daichi. He saw Kyoujyu pulling the brunette into his arms, both kneeling to the floor for cover. Hitoshi held on to Daichi, preventing him from flying off into the strong pull. The three pairs were all behind the bench, hoping that it will protect them form the pull.

"Kisei! Eternal Darkness!"

The demon bit beast raised its scythe while roared loudly and equally as Dragoon did, rumbling the whole stadium. Debris started to rain as dust, and the people started to scream in terror. Soon the lights blinked off, and more screams of fright echoed in the stadium. The only lights were coming from the emergency lightening to show the exits, but were soon flickering.

"HOLY COW! THIS PLACE IS GOING TO COME DOWN!" Yelled Jazzman, also running out like the rest of the audience, nearly being pulled in to the strong winds.

"TAKAO-KUN!" Hiromi yelled out.

Kyoujyu took her hand, and Daichi's. "We have to head for cover, or else we will be sucked into Ty's attack!" He tired to yell through the loud roars.

Flashes of lights appeared before them, and Drigger, Draciel and Dizzy showed up. The purple haired girl opened her arms out, and a barrier was placed before them.

"This is bad. Something happened to Takao-sama in that first attack Damien placed on her." Drigger stated.

"She's changed, and for the worst. I think… I think she was offered the power of darkness…" They all turned to Dizzy in alarm. "We can't stop her now. And she is in control of Dragoon!"

There was a large screech from the young blunette in the center of the stadium. And the power within Dragoon's mouth reached its peak. Kisei, Damien's Beast, struck down hard at the dragon, piercing through the mystical beast. Neither Ty nor Dragoon cry out or even flinch at the pain and wound. Kisei pulled its weapon, and struck again. Dragoon moved his head, and looked at the giant beast. Then released the ball of power at it. Suddenly the whole stadium was blanketed with a dark light. And all was heard were the violent winds, and then an explosion.

8888

Hiromi hummed to herself, as she was sewing something. Who would have thought that Hiromi would think of doing something with patience and calmness? But she did enjoy doing it, especially now having Ty around as a mysterious Beyblader with stylish and unique fashion. The brunette blinked her eyes, and looked out the window. The sun was shining, and she watched as the birds perched on the green trees, singing.

There was a groan, and the brunette was alarmed. She turned her head to the blunette lying in a white bed. There were tubes, wires and machines around her head area, all connected to the small lithe frame. Hiromi put down her sewing, and watched the blunette slowly flutter her chocolate- no, blue eyes. Hiromi blinked some more. "T-Ty-chan?"

The blue haired girl slowly moved her stormy eyes to look at the brunette. "…H-Hiromi…" The girl groaned, before struggling to sit up. The brunette was startled, and she quickly got up from her seat, only to gently push back the smaller girl in the bed.

"You can't get up, you're still weak. Please rest some more, Ty-chan." She said softly, in a motherly tone.

The blunette sighed out in defeat, and lay back down in the white bed. Hiromi sat back down, picking up the piece of cloth she was sewing. Ty lazily opened her eyes, and looked around. She found her self in the room of a hospital, sending waves of nausea. She hates hospitals. She closed her eyes, and listened to the beeps of the heart monitor. "Hiromi-san." She said out hoarsely and softly. "I'm… I'm sorry…"

Hiromi looked up, in confusion. "Why? You didn't do anything, Ty-chan."

"I… I almost killed all of you, just because I thought taking a dark power would help me defeat my enemies… It blinded me, and I forgot who my friends were… I… I even used Dragoon…"

The brunette stared at the small girl. She looked down at her lap. "It's okay, Takao… We all forgive you, even Dragoon. It wasn't your fault. It was that Damien guy's fault."

"I don't want this anymore…" Hiromi looked up and saw Ty sitting up in the bed. The brunette quickly got up from her chair again, to push her back in the bed, but stopped as she saw her tremble. "I don't know what is real or not anymore. There is this empty void inside me, and I can't help but fill it with that darkness. It hurts, and I feel as though something is missing. I don't want it anymore. I want…"

Hiromi took the girl in her arms, and embraced her. She let the girl cry on her shoulder, and it hurt the brunette. Never has she seen Takao like this, ever. She has known him to be always happy and smiling. Then there was stubbornness and cockiness. She knew these to be Takao, but not a hurt and crying child. '_There is so much I don't know of Takao-kun. From what I can pick up, Takao cover all his sorrows with smiles. His stubbornness to make all those around him smile, hid the truth of a sad and lonely person deep down inside._' She looked out the window, and saw the birds fly away from the tree. '_What if… what if that void in her that is missing is… love? She already is basked in friendship, but her heart… it yearns for more'_

She gasped, and slapped her head mentally. She looked down at the blunette. '_Could it be? Why didn't I see it before? There were all those signs, and the walk-ins. She… is still in love…Takao is in love with…_'

8888

Flashback

_The sunrays poured in the open stadium. Its ceiling has collapsed, and the debris were everywhere. Kai pushed back the piece of debris off of him, and stood up. He looked around the empty stadium, and saw in the middle a figure still standing with a dark aura around them. His heart skipped a beat, as he felt Dranzer's distress. "_Dragoon…_"_

_Instinctively, the dual haired teen jumped through the rubble to the center, to see a bluenette incased in the dark aura. Slowly he approached her, and froze as empty stormy eyes met with his ruby ones. He saw her open her mouth and move her lips, but no words were heard. Then the girl's eyes widened, and she brought her hands to her head, clutching it. Her mouth widened, into a soundless scream. She doubled over, and fell to her knees, as if in pain. He saw a conflicting battle within her, as the aura was wavering into blue and back to black._

_There was a flash of dark light, and Dragoon in his real form appeared, with black eyes. It growled dangerously, as if protecting his mistress. Kai stepped back, but then Dranzer appeared in his human form, looking up at Dragoon forlornly. _

_The girl screamed out this time, and the darkness seeped out from her lithe body. Dragoon roared out in pain, and shrunk down into his small human form. Dranzer quickly jumped up and caught the fallen boy in his protective arms. Kai watched this, but then his eyes fell on the trembling girl._

_Absentmindedly, he neared the girl, and fell on his knees beside her. He bent down and took the girl in his arms, "…K-Kai…" Her empty eyes suddenly filled with light, and tears streamed down her face. "I-I'm s-so s-sorry…" She then buried her head to the crook of his neck, and clutched on to Kai. "I'm… so… sorry…" Kai held her closer, and buried his face into her hair._

_"It's okay…" He whispered, and then closed his eyes._

8888

"Takao-kun… you shouldn't be walking around, you're still injured!"

The bluenette turned around and smiled brightly at her bushy haired friend behind her. "I'm okay now, Kyoujyu-kun! See?" She spun around, but winced slightly as she hit her arm that is in a sling. She has many wrapped bandages on her arms, and around her body, hiding behind her large and loose yellow shirt she wore, with a pair of baggy jean pants. She even wore the old hat she used to have, that Daichi kept when Takao died.

Kyoujyu looked around the streets cautiously. "If Hiromi finds out you got out of the hospital early, she will freak, no less explode."

"That is why, you're going to help hide me!" She pointed at his nose, and giggled a bit. The boy hung his head low in defeat. '_The same as always… hiding from Hiromi and her wrath…_' Ty took the taller boy's wrist and started to drag him down the street. "C'mon. You said that today they were going to continue the tournament. Let's go watch Max and Rei battle each other!" Kyoujyu smiled. '_She's back to her old self_.'

8888

Walking down the hall, Kai raised his head as he heard the voices of two recognizable Beybladers. He didn't dare to look back, knowing fully well it was his ex-teammates. The conclusion of the third round of the Tournament ended with the White Tigers battling against the All Starz. As he expected, Rei's team took the lead, defeating his boyfriend. He could hear the blonde pouting, and the Chinese mummer nonsense. They were like that… Kai bowed his head, and continued walking.

"Oh, hey there Kai!" The dual haired teen stopped in his tracks, but didn't turn around. Max and Rei walked up beside him. "Congrats on your win against Vision Force." The blonde chirped.

"Hn."

Rei shrugged. "Kai… do you want to hang out with us? We were going to eat out for lunch and Kyoujyu is kind of calling a meeting with us." The older teen grunted, and Rei sighed.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

The three teens looked up to see Garland and Brooklyn standing there with their arms crossed, in a casual pose. The three became defensive, and glared at the two. Brooklyn smiled, and Garland closed his eyes. "What do you two want?" Max asked defensively.

Garland opened his eyes, and shifted his weight to one leg. "To make a proposition." The gray haired teen said casually.

"You're one of them, aren't you?" Rei hissed, with narrowed eyes.

Brooklyn snorted, and smiled emotionlessly. "Of course not. Who would want to work for the Dark Lord, when we can take his powers?" He simply said.

Rei and Max frowned. '_Great… another enemy to deal with…_' They both thought. Kai lifted his head, and glared at the two. "What is it you want?" He demanded in a low growl.

"To challenge the great Guardians, and take the lovely key to the Seal." Brooklyn replied.

Garland looked at them. "But only you three. We wouldn't want it to be unfair by letting the Guardian of Wind to join, when she is also the Light."

"How do you know all this?" Max barely whispered.

Garland gasped mockingly. "Unaware of the increasing dark powers since three years ago? Your Bit Beast must be very stupid to not inform the infamous Guardians of the Seal and Light. Almost all who want the Dark Lord's power and those dark soldiers knew of the revival of the Great Champion, Takao Kinomoto, or is it Shippu no Jin now?" He looked at this with a smirk. "It could be another name, but all we know is that he has revived, and he is the key to unlocking that Dark Lord's Power."

Max, Rei and Kai were enraged by his words, glaring at the two older Beybladers. "So, do you accept the challenge? We wanted to be fair in going though you three first, before taking the lovely maiden." Brooklyn said in a light tone. "Or else, we can just take her now, since she is quiet injured by battling with that Agent."

"Some Guardian you guys are, if you can't even protect the Light from openly accepting the powers of darkness." Garland taunted, earning more growls.

"Shut up!" Max yelled at them, wanting to jump them, but was held back by both Rei and Kai.

"We'll accept your stupid battle." Rei gritted his teeth.

Kai gave them a cold stare, his eyes burning with rage. "Tell us the time and place, and _we_ will be there."

8888

There was a sigh, and Ty looked up at the Chief with worry and question. "Something the matter, Kyoujyu-kun? You haven't eaten your food, yet." She blinked her blue eyes, and then glanced at the untouched food. "You don't want your food?" Asking with a hint that she would finish it all for him.

Kyoujyu looked at her, and stared at his food. He quickly took a bite of his pizza. "No, nothing is wrong, Takao-kun." Then he took another bite.

"Something seems on your mind." She stated. Ty smiled widely and slyly. "Oh, you're thinking of Hiromi-san, huh?"

The brown haired teen blushed brightly red, and shook his head instantly. "N-no!"

"Riight." She took a bite of her own food and kept that wide grin.

Kyoujyu blushed more, and grumbled, while eating his food. "It's not that… I kind of invited Rei, Max, and Kai to have lunch with us. I thought I could discuss to them about what's going on, since they are oblivious to it all, even you."

Ty looked a bit surprised. "Oh!" She looked around the streets. "But they are not here yet?"

"I guess." The teen sighed. He started to absentmindedly stir his straw in his soda. "But it's okay."

The blunette pouted. "It's kind of rude to ditched a lunch date, especially when there is a mention of something very important, like food!" She pointed out a bit angry. Kyoujyu laughed to himself. "But if I could remember correctly, the guys would always come, if it is something this important. Right? And they won't miss out!" She stuffed the rest of her food in her mouth and sipped all her drink, not surprising her friend.

The girl stood up, and looked at Kyoujyu. "C'mon, let's go look for them." Kyoujyu took one last bite of his pizza, before being dragged by the short and energetic girl through the streets.

8888

They stood in the old ruined stadium, where Ty and Damien fought their Beybattle. There was an open ceiling, and the skies were painted with the pink and purple afternoon colors. Kai, Rei, and Max stood on one side, glaring at their opposing enemy. Garland and Brooklyn stood there in the stands, staring down at them.

"So?" growled out Kai, impatient with their games.

"Oh no, it's not us you are going to battle with." Garland said.

The doors to the stadium opened, and four people came walking in, to reveal the ex-Barthez Battalion. Kai narrowed his eyes, looking at each person. "Four against three? That's unfair!" Max yelled out.

"Nothing is ever fair, Guardian." Replied Brooklyn, with a taunting smile. The ginger haired teen lifted his arm, and a force field was placed around them. "The rules of the game are that you battle with your beasts, and any source of power."

"No one goes in or out, until the last member of the team falls. If you win, you get to keep your Light. When we win, we take the Key." Garland said in a low and serious tone.

There were three flashes of lights, and Dranzer, Drigger and Draciel appeared in their human form. They stood beside their masters, in a defensive stance, awaiting their orders. Their opponents raised their arms out in front of them, and each held their own Beyblade. Then the Beyblades glowed, and their Bit Beasts appeared in their human form. Kai noticed something different among them, and they each have a black symbol on their foreheads. He narrowed his eyes.

"Is everyone ready?" Brooklyn looked at each of the people. Then the other opponents' Beyblades glowed again, and shape-shifted within their hands. Max, Rei and Kai widened their eyes in shock. The glowing objects took form of weapons.

"What?" cried out Max. Even their Bit Beasts were shocked at this revelation.

"Ready…B-?"

The sound of doors abruptly banging open caused the people within to look at their intruder. The three ex-Blade Breakers became alarmed in seeing Ty and Kyoujyu enter. The two stopped short in surprise to find their friends. "Max? Rei? Kai?"

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the guest of honor. Welcome Hikari." Ty and Kyoujyu looked up to see Garland and Brooklyn grinning at them.

"Wha-?"

"This is their battle. You are not to interfere, Kinomiya." Garland said.

Kyoujyu looked at him in surprised. "How-?"

Brooklyn smiled at them. "You'll be surprised in how much we do know." He sat down at the edge, swinging his legs over the edge. "Just sit back and enjoy the show, Hikari."

There was an explosion, and Ty instantly looked to see his friends on the floor. Alarmed, she ran to help them, but was knocked back by an invisible barrier. Kyoujyu ran to her in worry. He knelt beside her and looked up. "A force field… we can't help them at all."

"We have to! Their powers haven't awakened yet! They don't know what to do! Their Bit Beasts only have enough power to protect them!" Ty cried out desperately, watching her friends running about, dodging attacks. There was another explosion, and Ty screamed.

To Be Continued…

8888

Tournament Standings in Rio de Janeiro:  
**BBA Revolution** (victor) vs. Ala Di Nero  
**Blitzbrieg Boys** (victor) vs. Vision Force  
**White Tigers** (victor) vs. PBB All Starz

8888

((Well, this is kind of a stupid chapter… didn't turn out as well as I thought it should. It was kind of rushed too…I'm kind of getting a writer's block right now, after taking so many tests for the past following weeks. Well… looks like Ty has defeated one roadblock, only to end up with another. Now the purpose of Vision Force is about to be revealed. Does Kai finally believe that Takao is alive? When will they be back together? Well, I wouldn't know yet. .;; Looks like I'm enjoying writing on Hiromi and Kyoujyu. The two are the most interesting characters. I think they have a great couple. But that is just my opinion.  
-  
Side Notes:  
Okay, there are really six levels of 'Darkness' as Kyoujyu found out:  
Shadows - Dark Beasts - Agents of Darkness - Dark Gods - Fallen Guardians - Demons  
The last is of course the Dark Lord. Gee… looks like I need to have a cool name for him other that the 'Dark Lord', but I can't come up with some.


	9. Waking to Reality

8888

**Spreading Wings**  
**Chapter Eight**: "_Waking to Reality_"

8888

Stormy blue eyes widened in fear, as a cloud of dust filled in the dome like barrier of the battle. Ty bit her lip in worry, not really seeing anyone through the dense cloud. She felt her companion, Kyoujyu, tense up beside her. Then, three figures popped out of the cloud, carrying their masters. Beams of light trailed after them, but the Bit Beasts dodged it, letting the beams of colorful light strike against the invisible barrier, causing a piercing sharp sound from it.

"This is not good… Kai, Rei and Max don't know how to use their powers yet, and their Bit Beasts are wearing out. They won't be able to protect them very long." Kyoujyu stated, watching the battle. Ty clenched her hands into fists, feeling useless.

"It's all my fault…" The blunette whispered. "If only I haven't…"

Kyoujyu quickly turned his head, and gravely looked at the girl. "Don't say that. It is never your fault. It is just fate. No one knew that the Dark Lord would soon awaken, not even the Bit Beasts."

"But I…"

The umber hair teen shook his head. "No Ty-san. Stop thinking that way. If you do, you will make everyone around think negatively. Then we will all fall. You have that affect upon your friends. If you believe that we can do this and have faith, then we will succeed. Ty-san, you are a very important person in all of our lives. You have to understand, that we are all fighting, just to keep you with us this time. We don't want to lose you again. No more doubts or worries, okay? Just keep smiling, and we will win every battle, Ty-san… Takao-kun." The blunette looked at Kyoujyu with wide eyes. She saw him smile at her, and soon she returned the gesture, with tears clouding her stormy eyes.

"Kyoujyu-kun…"

88

Dranzer landed to the ground, and let go of his master, just in time to throw a fiery shield against Miguel and Claude's attack. Kai looked up, and saw his Bit Beast slightly flinch. The flames gave out, and Dranzer was hit with the attack. Kai's eyes widened, but he jumped away from Claude's sword. "Dranzer!" The fiery winged boy staggered to stand up, but was knocked back down.

88

After Drigger placed Rei back to the ground, he lashed out with sharpened claws at Aaron. But the teen's Bit Beast, guarding him, blocked him. The darker teen looked up and yelled out an attack order. Drigger held his ground as the bit Beast charged against him. The white haired bit beast struggled to keep his place, but was slowly being pushed back. Drigger roared out, baring his fangs, pushing with all his force the bit beast back, away from his master. Rei stood up alarmingly, wanting to help, but not knowing what to do. He blinked his golden eyes, only to see that Aaron leapt into the air, over their bit beasts, to attack Rei with his sword like weapon. Rei dodged, but Aaron kept up with the attack, swinging his blade at Rei.

88

Draciel held up her barriers around herself and Max, who stood behind her in grave fear. Matilda was blasting beams of energy at the shields, along with her Bit Beast's attacks. The blonde glanced at the lavender haired teen to see her fighting to keep up the shields. "Draciel…"

88

There was a dark chuckle, and Ty and Kyoujyu looked up at Garland and Brooklyn with a glare. "This is priceless. They will surely lose in a few minutes." The silver haired teen said with a smirk.

"And we expected an extraordinary battle from the Guardians, but this is no show." Brooklyn sighed, and leaned his chin on his hand. He propped up his arm on his leg.

Ty stood up, and frowned deeply. "Shut up! This isn't a fair fight! They don't know how to fight yet!" The girl yelled.

"And whose fault is that?" The gingered haired teen raised a brow.

The girl growled, and turned to the battle. "KAI! REI! MAX! You have to believe in yourself! You can fight! Just find that power, and use it to help your partners! YOU CAN DO IT!" Ty yelled out to her friends. Kyoujyu smiled softly to himself.

88

The smoke cleared, and Kai was standing next to his fallen Bit beast. He glanced down at Dranzer who was trying hard to hide his pain while sitting up. The dual haired teen closed his eyes, and let Ty's words sink into his mind. Dranzer limped to the front of his master, and glared at his opponents. He held his bleeding shoulder, and ignored the rest of his wounds. Miguel and Claude, along with their Bit Beast came running back again, recharged for another attack. Dranzer shakily lifted his working arm, with his hand facing the two. His vision started to faze, unable to focus clearly.

"Dranzer…" Slowly Kai looked up and opened his ruby eyes. "Blaze Strike."

A blast of fire emitted from Dranzer's hand, sailing through the air, directed at the two opposing fighters. As it hit its target, another blast came from his hand, causing a bigger explosion. Dranzer widened his eyes in shock from the great power. Slowly he stood up straight, and turned his head to stare at his master. '_I'm… I'm not tired anymore…_' His fiery eyes blinked in surprise.

Kyoujyu's eyes brightened. He looked at Ty and saw her smiling. "Yes… I do believe in them…"

88

Drigger was pushed back, hitting the edge of the invisible force field. Rei ran up to him, but was cut off by Aaron. The guy smirked, and lifted his sword up to strike him. Behind him, Rei could see his Bit Beast being struck and struck again by Aaron's Bit Beast. "Drigger!"

The Chinese teen looked up with wide eyes to see the sword coming down upon him. Rei closed his eyes and yelled out. A strong force emitted from the raven-haired teen, pushing Aaron back from him. Rei blinked his eyes wide, and looked at his fallen opponent. He glanced at Drigger, and clenched his fists, seeing his partner agonized in pain. "Drigger!"

The ground below Aaron's Bit Beast suddenly rose, knocking it away from the white haired teen. Rei ran up to Drigger, and lifted his head. "Drigger… Drigger… speak to me!"

"Rushing Boar!"

The Chinese Blader looked up to see Aaron's Bit Beast charging up to them, glowing in a bright aura that suddenly turned black. Rei widened his eyes. "DRIGGER!" The black aura Bit Beast roared out as it reaches the two and their area exploded.

Ty clenched her fists, and bit her lip. She was sternly waiting for the dust to clear. Kyoujyu frowned, his heart beating fast in the intensity of the battle. "C'mon Rei…" The girl whispered in anticipation.

The smoke cleared, and there was Drigger with his arms crossed over his face. He was glowing brightly in a golden aura. The white haired teen blinked open his eyes in surprise. '_My energy is revitalized?_' He glanced at Rei to see a reflection of his own surprise. The raven-haired teen looked at Drigger, and then grinned at him. "Crashing Earth."

Drigger smirked and raised his arms into the air. The ground around their opponent started to shake, and gravel of the ground started to lift up. The earth beneath them opened, and the surrounding earth crashed down upon them like a tidal wave.

88

Max leaped into the air to dodged Matilda's attack. He noticed both she and her Bit beast were fighting in sync. As the pinked haired girl crashed down her sword, her bit beast sends out sharp needles after her attack. The blonde tripped and landed on the ground. He closed his eyes waiting for the blow, but it never came. He looked up in time to see Draciel before him with her barriers up, protecting them both. Max suddenly felt guilty, seeing his partner panting in exhaustion. "Draciel…"

"_Hurry Max-sama, run out of here_." The lavender haired teen called out. The blonde shook his head and stood up.

"I can't leave you. I have to help you!" The blonde cried out.

Draciel smiled softly. "_Max…_" Suddenly her barrier cracked, causing the pair to widen their eyes in fear and shock.

The pink haired girl smirked at them darkly. "Let's do it again, Pierce Hedgehog!" Matilda and her bit beast stood together with one arm out stretched directed at Max and Draciel. Balls of pink energy were in their palms, and they released it, only for it to turn into a black energy.

It hit Draciel's defensive barriers, further cracking it. Then another blast was released and the shield shattered like glass. Both Max and Draciel were thrown by impact. Max slowly opened his eyes to see both Matilda and Pierce Hedgehog a few feet away looking at him. "Finish him." The bubblegum haired girl commanded. The bit beast glowed in a light color, suddenly turning into a black aura. The Bit Beast raised its arm aiming at the blonde. It released a blast of power at the blonde.

Max's ocean blue eyes widened. He looked at Draciel who came on top of him to take the hit. The girl cried out in pain, as the blast bore upon her back. "Dra-Draciel…" The lavender girl fainted on top of the blonde, wincing in unbearable pain. Max sat up, holding on to his partner. He trembled, and his mind was clouded with many emotions.

"Darn…" Matilda pouted, seeing as Max was still alive. She crossed her arms in a bit of disappointment. "Pierce Hedgehog, just get rid of both of them." The bit Beast glowed again in a black aura, and released another blast of power.

"MAX!" Ty yelled out for her best friend. Kyoujyu tugged on their girl's sleeve to pull her back.

The blonde glowed brightly in a purple aura. He looked up and sent a wave of water to crash down on the two. They were pushed back gasping for air from the surprise attack. Draciel blinked open her ocean blue eyes, and looked up at Max. His expression was serious and determined. Then he looked down at her and smiled. "_Max…_" The girl sat up, and looked at the two partners sitting up.

Max stood up and helped up the confused Bit Beast. She looked around herself, no longer feeling any pain. '_I'm… healed?_' Draciel glanced at Max, who kept smiling. "Draciel…" Suddenly the pair glowed in a purple aura. "Water Strike!" The lavender haired girl formed a blue ball within her hands, and released it at her enemies. The ball shattered and became multiple strikes of water that hit them in a piercing way.

88

Ty jumped up and down, cheering for her friends. She looked at Garland and Brooklyn, smirking at their frowning faces.

Rei, Kai and Max stood close together, with their bit beast behind them. "_It's a miracle. They somehow awaken a power that would take months to prefect_." Whispered Drigger.

Draciel glanced at their one cheerleader. "_I believe it's the Light's power that opened their power_." She concluded.

"_Yes, and once the Guardians bond, they'll be even more powerful and prepared to face the Dark Lord."_ Dranzer said to his companion beast.

The former Barthez Battalion were gaining consciousness, and struggling to get up. Their bit beasts were helping them. The three ex-Blade Breakers narrowed their eyes, and another wave of power was blasted at them, sending up dust into the battlefield.

Garland growled. "This is taking too long." He clenched his fist, and suddenly a dark aura surrounded him.

The dust was cleared by a strong gust of wind, and the four opponents that Kai, Rei and Max are battling were in front of them in a straight line, with their bit beasts behind them. Slowly they stalked up to them with now reddish eyes.

Ty gasped at the sight. "This isn't right… it's like they are being controlled." She said softly.

"Looks like Vision Force are being controlled by a dark force." Kyoujyu stated.

The blue haired girl frowned slightly. ' _And I know how it feels to be in the darkness…_' The girl shivered. "We have to do something…"

"But what?" Kyoujyu looked up at Ty. "All we can do is hope that Kai and the others can do this, Takao-kun."

Ty bowed her head. "Dealing with the darkness is too much to handle. I bet they are being forced to do this. Those four don't seem like such bad people, just being influenced by the darkness." The bluenette glanced at Garland and Brooklyn. "And they are the ones controlling them."

Kyoujyu blinked his eyes. "You can tell that?" He looked up at the two guys. "Are they also being controlled?"

The blunette shrugged her shoulders. "It's hard to tell right now. It's because I felt a stronger force emitting from the two, sending it to them down there."

Their friends were engaged in another battle, using many tactics and their energy. Ty watched in anticipation. She bit her lip as she watched her friends being hurt and thrown about. She clenched her hands into fists, and placed a hand on the force field. Kyoujyu looked at her questioningly. "This has to stop…"

"But there is nothing we can do for them, Takao-kun. This is all in fate's hands know, and you know it." Kyoujyu replied with a hesitant tone. "Just believe they can."

Ty shook her head. "I do, but I don't want anyone to die! Those four, they are human! I have to stop it!" She suddenly pounded the invisible wall that separated them from the battle.

Brooklyn raised a brow, observing the blue haired girl. '_What is she…?_' The girl was becoming frustrated. More dust rose, and blasts of energy rained upon the whole area. She closed her eyes, trying to block out the shrills of pain and battle cries. She lifted her hand, and brought it back down again at the barrier. She repeated her action multiple times, amusing the ginger haired teen above her. '_Her determination… It's very strong. I can feel her powers rising… I wonder if her emotions do control her powers…_'

Both sides were exhausted. They all stood around, staring down at one another. Their pants were mix together into a rhythmic song. They struggled to stand straight and focus on their opponents. Garland narrowed his eyes, and his aura rose. Ty widened her eyes as she saw the four ex-members of the Barthez Battalion suddenly cringed in pain. Their eyes blinked open into empty red eyes. Their faces voided of any emotion.

The girl gasped. "No! They are going to kill them!" The girls started to bang her hands on to the barriers even more. "We have to stop them! Kyoujyu!" The messy haired teen beside her froze upon her words, seeing that Kai, Rei and Max's opponent cast a restricting spell on them. Their Bit Beasts suddenly dropped to their knees, clutching on to themselves with immense aching inside them.

"This is cheating! You're the ones doing this!" The brown haired teen looked up at Garland and Brooklyn, who blankly stared at him. Kyoujyu glared at the. Garland just laughed it off, and watched as Miguel and the others started to attack the immobile opponents with their sharp blades.

Ty tightly closed her eyes, blocking everything around her. Anger suddenly encircled around her, and her constant banging on the barrier became more intense. The Invincible barriers appeared translucent and shook at every pound the girl gave. "No. No. No! NO! Stop it! Stop it! STOP IT!" The girl flared with light, and the sound of glass shattering was heard. Kyoujyu saw the barrier break, but had to block out the suddenly flare of light emitting from his friend.

88

He felt safe and warm, being surrounded by the white light. Slowly a pair of ruby eyes opened to be greeted with a site of a small figure before him. It was like everything was in slow motion as that person lifted his head. Then, the dual haired teen stared into familiar stormy blue eyes. Kai felt his heart skip a beat, when he was face to face with the recognizable face of the blue haired boy before him.

'_Takao…_'

The boy bent over, and a pair of pure white wings stretched out from the boy's back. It slowly unfurled and was settled to his side. Kai was in awe, staring at the dragon he once knew. Now this boy has become what everybody came to know him as, an angel. Kai couldn't almost breath, taking site at this amazing person. It has been so long since he last saw him. For years he tried to forget, but images from the past kept hunting him. But now, he was back, and Kai fought so hard not to believe that he did come back. "Ta…" The boy smiled at him, and everything that Kai has locked inside his heart suddenly opened and rushed out free. The ruby eyes teen closed his eyes, and smiled to himself.

8888

_"All passengers of Flight 471 are to board the plane. Please gather all your belonging, and prepare your tickets for boarding. I repeat, all passengers of Flight 471…"_

Daichi looked up at the speakers above their head, and shrugged. "I guess that's us."

Hiromi smiled at the boy, and stood up form her seat. "C'mon, we get to go in first because we are first class!" the girl squealed joyfully. The young boy scowled, and rubbed his ear.

"Do you HAVE to be loud?" The boy growled. Hiromi narrowed her eyes at the boy, and then whacked him at the back of his head. Daichi gritted his teeth, and yelled at the brunette. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Hiromi stuck out her tongue, before smirking. Daichi ran after the brunette who walked off following their couch to board the plane.

Kyoujyu sighed, and hefted his laptop case over his shoulder. The messy haired teen turned around to see Ty staring off somewhere. "Eh? Ty-san, we're boarding now." He called to his friend.

Ty blinked her chocolate eyes, and turned to face the taller companion. "Oh, sorry… I was fazing out." She stuck her tongue and knocked on her head. Kyoujyu smiled and shook his head.

"You have been doing that lately. What's on you mind, Ty-san?"

The girl twirled around, with her bag in her hands. Ty and Kyoujyu walked up to the line, waiting to go on their flight to the next city. "Well… a few things I guess…"

"Don't worry, Ty-san. Whatever you did to the ex-Barthez Battalion, I don't think they will be under the influence of whatever control Garland and Brooklyn had on them." The brown haired teen said. "It seems like you freed them from whatever spell they had, and they were very happy in the end."

The girl blushed. "Well, it was very kind of them to give me that stuffed bear and the boxes of chocolates." The girl nearly drooled at the thought of the sweet delicacy hiding in her bag. Kyoujyu just had to sigh at the recognizable girl's appetite.

"The same as always." He sighed, as he gave his boarding pass to the attendant, and then went in, with Ty following closely behind. "Anyways, you have your hands tied with the tournament and with the Dark Lord matter. What are you going to do?"

"Well," The girl tilted her head. "Since Max, Rei, and Kai some how awakened their powers, we should start training for control over them. Even I can't handle mine very well." She blushed embarrassingly. They made their way to the first class section, and saw Hiromi waving for them to sit beside her. Ty made her way to the window seat, and forced Kyoujyu between her and Hiromi.

The umber haired teen glared at the blue haired teen. "I guess we'll just find time to train our powers and continue with the tournament."

"Don't you think that's too much strain on you're guy's part?" Ty looked at Hiromi, who gave her a worried glance.

"It's okay Hiromi-san, we'll manage. Plus, you two will be there as well to help out, no?" The blunette smiled at the pair beside her. Hiromi nodded happily, and Kyoujyu smiled a bit bashfully.

8888

_+  
"Kai…"_

"_Hm?"_

"_Don't you love to watch the sky, where it has a bit of clouds that float around, taking these imaginary shapes? Don't you also like to watch the stars at night? It's really pretty watching the sky, at least they don't have a worry in the world…"_

_Chuckle. "So, you've suddenly become a romantic poet, now?"_

_He turned to look at the older guy, pouting. He shifted to his side, facing the older boy. "No… I was just asking. I just really like lying around watching the endless sky…"_

"_You're just being lazy, and want to skip the training…" His eyes were closed, as if resting in their little day off from their tiring training their leader makes them go through._

"_I'm not lazy" He pouted and whined. He sat up, and stared at the river. "We should have day offs like this all the time!"_

"_Like I said… lazy."_

_The younger boy pouted more. "Kaaaaaaiiiiiii!" He whined._

_The older boy pulled him back down and draped his arms and legs around him, preventing him from moving again. "Shut up, Takao, and just enjoy this time we have now." He murmured. His warm breath was on he back of Takao's neck, sending shivers. He was blushing madly, and he looked around the area._

"_Kai?"_

"_Hm?"_

"… _We'll always have moments like this? I really love this…" He blushed deeply. He was glad the older boy didn't see his face, or else he'll enjoy the look and taunt him more._

"_I love you too." Kai murmured faintly in a sleepy tone. Takao giggled to himself, and snuggled closer into his arms. Soon after they fell asleep on the grass.  
+ _+

"Hey, Ty-chan."

The blunette groaned, being awaken from her little rest. She blinked opened her chocolate eyes to see Hiromi smiling at her. Ty realized she was still on the plane, and she glanced over o see the rest of her teammates resting as well. A whining sound vibrated behind the blunette's throat. "Aw… Hiromi-san, why did you wake me?"

The brunette raised a brow. "Oh, that good of a dream, huh? I saw you mumbling and you were smiling. Tell, what was that dream about, huh?" Hiromi moved a little closer to the blunette's face.

This caused Ty to blush in ten different shades. '_It wasn't a dream… I don't think…. It was more like a…memory?_' She pushed the girl above her back to her own seat. "It was nothing!" She glared at the laughing brunette.

"Sure." Hiromi shrugged, and leaned back in her seat. "Well, we're almost there at Bern."

"Switzerland, right?" The girl glanced out the window to see vast lands below her.

Hiromi nodded. "Yup! I don't think I've been there before though."

Ty squealed in delight. "Wa! Switzerland is like the capital country of chocolate!" The girl couldn't stop bouncing in her chair. "Oh! Oh! Oh!" Hiromi sighed at her friend. '_The only think she thinks about is her stomach…_' She giggled to herself, watching the girl bounce with joy.

8888

Through out the whole day, they were given a day off to spend the day freely. Ty of course was excited to roam the city, to shop with her friends. Hiromi brought along Mao and Emily, as the four girls walked around, having a field of a day. Ty got her chocolates, and promised to her self to save them until she goes home, which was very hard for her to do with the delicious sweet beckoning for her.

As the sun was setting, Ty apologized to cut her day short with the girls. The four were now standing in front of the hotel they were all staying at. "Well, I have another plan, sorry I can't have dinner with you girls." The blunette bowed her head down, a bit sad that she was rejecting a dinner date with the girls.

"Aw, it's okay. With someone like you, we understand that you got some important things to do." Mao smiled at her. She wrapped her arms around Emily's arm.

"Don't worry, Ty-chan. We still had a blast, right?" The blunette nodded at Hiromi. Then the brunette took the girl's bags in her hands. "I'll bring this up. You go on and meet with the boys. I'll see you later!" With that, the three girls walked into the hotel, giggling with their conversation. Ty smiled to herself, before she turned around and walked away from the hotel.

8888

It was a bit dark, with the sun already seeping behind the mountains. The ex-Blade Breakers was in a secluded area near the lakeside. On the opposite side was where the Bern Stadium is residing. They gathered together, with Kyoujyu in front of them, with his laptop. A bon fire was burning in the center of their area, and the image of the new moon was reflected on the lake.

Max and Ty both sat on a log, in front of the fire. Rei was on top of a boulder, near the lake. Kai, as usual, stood with his arms crossed, leaning against the tree. Kyoujyu sat on the ground, with his head bent forward towards this laptop. Max and Ty both stared out at the lake, watching the city of Bern light up in the night. Rei seemed to be in meditation, and they could only guess whether Kai was asleep or not, which they doubt.

"Okay, sorry to keep you waiting." The four older teens all looked up at the younger Beyblader. Kyoujyu smiled at them, and suddenly a bright light flashed beside him, and the human form of Dizzara appeared. The woman stretched out, sighing in content.

"_So, we've finally got a chance to get the Four Guardians of the Seal together, and there is no danger at all._" The fox-woman stated. She smiled widely. She crossed her arms, and pouted a bit. "_You know, it will only be fair if the Guardians' Beasts help out in our little discussion._"

Suddenly four lights flashed in front of them, and the human forms of their Bit Beasts also appeared. They all stretched out, smiling into the fresh air and night breeze. "_Awww… Diz', you know you are the only one who is good with giving details and important information_." The lavender haired teen said, bubbling with happiness.

The older Bit Beast smiled widely, accepting the praise. "_Yeah… you're right…_" She mused to herself .The three male Bit Beasts rolled their eyes. Kyoujyu cleared his throat loudly, and Ty giggled. Dizzy snapped back to reality, and cleared her own throat out of embarrassment. "_Okay well, settle down children, the fun is about to start_."

The four other Bit beasts all settle on the floor, beside their masters. Kyoujyu started to type rapidly on his laptop, and then he set it down in front of him. "_Okay, this will be a good start._" After thinking hard, Dizzy nodded to herself and looked at the small group before her._ "You all know the story of the Guardians of the Seal, right?_" The fox-woman asked, directly at the four Beybladers. Max and Rei shook their heads, Ty made a bit of an unsure expression, and Kai made no attempt to answer.

"_Okay, well…"_ Dizzy crossed her arms, and placed on her serious face. "_Once upon a time…"_

"_Awww… come on Dizzy, not a story!_" Drigger groaned.

Draciel nudged the white haired teen. "_This is the only way to tell it to them, Koi. Plus they don't even know the whole story_." The girl scolded.

"_We do have the whole night."_ Dragoon stated. "_We'll just get the basic story, then from there on, we can answer questions along the way with their training._" The young boy replied.

"Training?" Ty groaned. Max chuckled at the blunette's response.

Dragoon narrowed his eyes a bit at his mistress. "_Well, yes. You need to control your powers in order to fight all the darkness from the Seal_." Ty bowed her head in defeat, whining a bit.

Dranzer waved a hand. "_Go on Dizzara_."

Dizzy glared at Drigger for interrupting her story. She looked up at the fiery-winged boy, gave him a smile, and then glared back at Drigger. "_Anyways, as I was saying… long ago, there was a Holy War, as we called it. It was a great war against the Dark Lord and our Light. The Dark Lord was a very powerful being in our world, which was corrupted with negative energy and the desire to gain power. One day, this Dark Lord was enraged that our Light was a competitor with so much power in our world. He felt offended, and declared war on the Light and threatened to take over our lands. So for years, our lands were covered in the Dark Lord's powers, devastating our home. Then the Light had enough, avoiding any conflict with the Dark Lord, and challenged the Dark Lord. Then for more years to come, our Light and the Dark Lord fought, further distorting our home. After five years, the Light used all of his powers to seal up the Dark Lord, and sent it into another dimension, your world._

"_Before our Light passed away, he sent four Guardians to protect the Seal from ever opening. He created the Four Holy Beasts, the Guardians of Fire, Wind, Earth, and Water_." Draciel smiled widely, while the other three Holy Beasts shrugged. Dizzara started to pace around, with her hands behind her. "_But then the four Spirits of the Seal were extracted from their positions, and used to fight against the seeping Darkness that escaped from the Seal. Then, through generations the Four Holy Beasts' powers were sent down to their descendants. Then the Four Holy Beasts became protectors of those successors._" Dizzy pointed at the four of the Beybladers in front of her. "_You four were lucky to be gifted with their powers, and so you are the Descendant Guardians of the Seal._"

They looked up at her with a bit of surprise. Rei raised a brow. "So us meeting together is just a coincidence?" The neko-jin questioned.

Draciel turned her head and pointed a finger into the air. "_Not a coincidence, but fate!_" The lavender haired teen stretched out her legs. "_Sooner or later, the descendants are supposed to meet."_

"_And that time is supposed to happen when the Light is reborn_." Dragoon added with his soft, childish tone. The blue haired five-year-old flapped his wings behind him, as if he was stretching them out.

Dranzer brushed a few bangs from his forehead, only to let it fall back into place. "_Coincidentally, the Light was reborn into the Guardian of Wind._"

Max and Rei looked at Ty, knowing already that she was the supposed Light. "_Anyways…_" They all looked up at the eldest present. The fox-woman started to pace around again. "_You see… with the seal, if one guardian passes away without any successor to pass the powers into, then the Seal will weaken. What made it worse was that the Light also went away for a few years, causing the Seal to corrode a bit, letting more powerful levels of Darkness escape, than those kiddy Shadows. Pretty soon the dormant Dark Lord will awaken, and that is not a pretty sight, or else it's the first Holy War all over again."_

Suddenly it became silent, letting that fact sink into their minds. Rei bit his tongue hard, suddenly feeling guilty. Max's eyes glazed with that painful memory. Ty just blinked her chocolate eyes. She glanced at Kai, but saw no sign of any emotion sipping from his closed eyes. Kyoujyu felt the tension of the awkward silence. So he looked up at the Bit Beasts. "How was it you revived your Light and Guardian of Wind?" Kyoujyu already knew, but he thought it fair that the others knew as well. Plus, he didn't want to mention the lost name of his best friend of the past.

Dragoon bowed his head, closing his stormy eyes. "_Well… Takao-sama somehow held a strong connection to this world, so his spirit, his soul was preserved. Before he could move on, I… kind of took his Spirit to our world. There, his powers as a Light and Guardian were used to help us with the wars. When it was over, Dizzy found a way to somehow get Takao-sama back to earth._"

The eldest Bit Beast smiled triumphantly. "_Yep, and with a few spells and a body, I could bring him back. But the bad thing was, Takao-sama's old body was buried. So I had to improvise…_"

"_You turned Takao-sama into a girl!_" Draciel looked at Ty with a sympathy look. The bluenette shrugged, already forgiven the fox-woman. Ty was already used to the body, even though she doesn't really remember her past that well.

Max leaned over, his chin resting on his hands, with his elbows on his thighs. "Hm… Well, if Takao-kun is back, then all we have to close the Seal permanently, right?"

"_It's not that simple, Max-sama_." Drigger replied. "_You see, you'll all need to bond your powers in order to close it. Somehow that bond was broken when one is gone…_"

"Then bonding our powers won't be easy as well, right?" Questioned Rei, as he jumped off the boulder, and stood on the ground.

Dizzy closed her eyes, and turned towards the lake. "_You're right, because your true powers aren't fully awaken and in control."_

"_If we would have known that the Light was reborn, we would have started the training with you all._" Dranzer said in his deep, but childish, ten-year-old way. "_No one would have guessed that the Light would be in one of the Guardians._"

"_And usually, your powers would have awaken when you are 18 or so, thus fully acknowledging your role in this whole ordeal, or so to say._" Dragoon answered.

Kyoujyu picked up his laptop, and started to type in it. "So now we have to start some vigorous training as soon as possible. This won't be like our Beyblading ones, but this now involves some foreign power that no one has no control in."

"_And, we'll have to speed some things up, be strict and hard, because already there are some enemies out there wanting to take the Light for various reasons._" Draciel pointed out, standing up whiles stretching out her limbs.

"Right. There are those who side with the Dark Lord, or those who want to take the Dark Lord's powers. You've already met with both kinds." Kyoujyu said.

Ty stood up, following the lavender teen's action of stretching out. "So when do we start? Have you already forgotten that we are still in this Beyblading Tournament as well?" The blunette asked. Max nodded in agreement. They all want to stop this intruding darkness, but they also want to become World Champions.

The bushy haired teen it his lip, and then looked up at them. "I guess it will be hard. I mean you'll all be exhausted from your battles and such. Maybe you can train on your guys' day offs? But then again, we only have tomorrows matches and the fifth round until the finals." The bespectacled teen frowned.

"I don't mind training in between matches, as long as we don't get interrupted…" The raven-haired Chinese said. Max and Ty nodded in agreement. Then they all looked up at their ex-leader of the Blade Breakers. Through out the whole discussion, never have they heard a word come out from the eldest Beyblader when they got here.

The dual haired teen felt many pairs of eyes upon him, knowing they were waiting for his reply. It was always like that with them all, back them, always waiting for all responses before things were carried out. Kai sighed inwardly, and finally opened his ruby eyes. He just shrugged, and they all turned towards to Kyoujyu again. "Okay… we'll try to fit this all in." The umber haired teen sighed. "It's just a bit complicated to think of strategies while some training program at the same time."

Dizzy pouted and had her hands on her hips. "_Hey! You're not the only one who uses their brains around here, you know!_" Kyoujyu looked up at his Bit Beast and smiled with a bit of a sweat drop.

8888

The double doors opened, and light from the outside hall filled the darkened room inside. A well-built figure walked inside, and let the doors behind him slam shut, with the darkness taking over the room again. The figure turned out to be a young man, a teenager looking around 18 or 19. He had recognizable long silver hair, pulled back into a low and tight ponytail. He walked over to the center of the dark room, but stopped mid way. He crossed his arms, and closed his eyes.

"You're lucky I was the one who took all the blame for the lose of our men." He said.

At the center of the room was another recognizable teenage, about eh same as the first. He had spiky ginger hair. He sat on the ground, facing the window with the night sky. "That is why we have a great leader like you, Garland…"

The silver haired teen grunted. "Listen, we still have to carry on with our plans to capture the Key. Though the Guardians have realized their own powers, they are no where near our own strength in powers." Garland sighed inwardly, and walked over towards the younger red-hear, and stood beside him. "What are you planning, Brooklyn?"

The ginger haired teen smiled softly. "Nothing out of the ordinary. But, I'm going to leave it as a surprise for tomorrow." He smiled up at his leader, causing Garland to raise a brow in suspicion.

To Be Continued…

8888

((Maa… I'm so sorry I haven't updated. This one took me awhile to write, and I think my mind was out of it. It is terribly long… So I guess there isn't any romance in here, but hopefully the next chapter can get Kai and Takao back together. Crosses fingers…  
What really is Brooklyn and Garland planning? Will the new Guardians be able to bond in time before the Dark Lord is fully awakened? Will Kai and Takao ever get back together? Please review! And I'm sorry this is kind of a bad chapter… it isn't my best one… ;;; ))


	10. Who You Are

8888

**Spreading Wings  
Chapter Nine**: "_Who you are_"

8888

The crowds cheered, and metal clashes. There were the invisible roars of the Bit Beasts rumbling throughout the stadium. The vibrations of power were felt as flashes of energy were released. The audience screamed with excitement with the intensity of the battles that goes on in the fifth round of the World Beyblading Tournament.

Ty stood up from her seat, cheering both sides of the teams that were fighting in the first matches of today's line up. The chairmen of the tournament decided to take out the team, Ala Di Nero, and let the other teams that were scheduled to fight them to advance. The PBB All Stars were a bit upset in not fighting in today's match, but agreed to this given win. After the battle of the Blitzbrieg Boys and the White Tiger X, there would be a lunch break, before the BBA Revolution continues their matches against the Vision Force.

Ty was a bit skeptical of fighting against the older team, but was looking forward to the battle. Since this morning, the blunette was having bad vibes about today, but didn't voice her worry to her friends. '_I just hope I would come out of this day unscratched…_' The girl crossed her fingers, secretly. Feeling his mistress's stress, Ty's Bit Beast would constantly assure the girl that nothing would happen. "_And if anything did happen, I'll make sure to protect you with my life, Takao-sama. So don't worry._"

The girl smiled to herself. /_I know, Dragoon… /_

Ty stood in the stands with her friends, Max and Hiromi. Daichi and Kyoujyu were training off somewhere, preparing for their next match. The blunette felt a bit of sympathy to the hard working bespectacled teen. She somehow knew that Kyoujyu didn't sleep all night, staying up to fix their Beyblades and setting up some training routines.

"Oh wow! This is going to be so exciting! Rei-kun and Kai-kun will battle next!" Hiromi clasped her hands together, watching the ground with the Beyblading dish in the center. "I wonder who would win!"

The blonde beside Ty smiled widely. "Well… I think I already know who, but, I won't stop from cheering for my REI-KOI!" The bubbly blonde bounced up and down, cheering out loud for the raven-haired leader of the White Tiger X. "YOU CAN DO IT, REI!" Hiromi and Ty bowed their heads, pretending that they didn't know the blonde beside them. They could picture Rei laughing embarrassingly in the center, hearing his boyfriend. Somewhere in the crowd next to them, they can hear the fan girls giggle.

The battle has started, and the crowd started to yell out whom they want to win. Among them was Max cheering for Rei, along with the other girls. Ty sweat dropped, as she heard the girls say something about 'this battle was better than any hunky guy singing in concert, seeing two gorgeous guys battling.' The blunette couldn't help but feel jealous as the girls were talking about Kai. '_Ah! What am I doing?_' The girl blushed brightly. '_Is it because of Takao's old feelings for him? Are they really just old feelings, or do I still feel something for him now?_' She closed her eyes tightly. '_Oh god, I'm so confused…_'

8888

Hiromi and Ty both ran ahead, with Max trailing behind, dragging Rei with him. Kyoujyu was somehow forced from this work to have lunch with his friends, and Kai walked behind, also dragged along with intense begging from Hiromi, Max and…Ty. Once they found a nice small café near the stadium, the six all sat out in the nice weather.

"That was one intense match!" Ty smiled widely at the two older teens present. "Makes me want to start my match right away! Oh! I can hardly wait!" The girl was practically bouncing in her seat. Kyoujyu and Hiromi sweat dropped at their friend's tactics. Max and Rei chuckled.

"Isn't this nice, that we're all together again?" Hiromi said, smiling out at the streets. "It's been a while since we've gotten together…"

Max smiled softly, bowing his head. "Yeah…" He squeezed that hand of his boyfriend from underneath the table. "Hopefully after all this chaos, we could just hang out more…"

"Awww don't be like that, Max-kun." They all looked up at the blunette. "Whatever happened, it's all in the past. Just stick with the happy ones, and create new ones! Sure I may not remember much of my old past, but starting over is a good choice in not moping about the past." They all watched the girl smile at them brightly, and felt a bit calm with the innocent gesture. Kai looked away from the young girl. _'…Does she know…?_' Somehow, what Ty implied somehow made Kai think. _'…I…'_

8888

The time was drawing near for the next match. The blunette was getting the jitters thinking of it. Ty was leaning on the wall, with her new black attire, now with dark sunglasses to seal her identity with Shippu no Jing. She stood beside the door of her locker room. Inside was the rest of the team. As they strategize with their coach, Ty felt a bit dizzy and decided to go out for some air. /_I'm not feeling very good about this team… I don't like it. I know they are up to something, especially that Garland and Brooklyn. After we freed the other half of their team from the dark spell they were under, I don't think those two were pretty happy about it_. /

"_They could be working under the power of Darkness, if that's what you're worried about. Or, they are also being controlled with someone very influential. But the question is why they would want to follow this person? No good comes from working under an evil presence." _Dragoon spoke to her in her mind. "_I'm starting to feel the same presence as you are, and it really isn't very good, Takao-sama. You need to be careful out there."_

Ty smiled softly/_don't worry, Dragoon. I will win this match today_. / She heard footsteps and looks up to see the older and tough team, the Blitzbrieg Boys. Her eyes were immediately upon the tall duel-haired teen. She easily recognized this guy, through her dark shades hiding her chocolate eyes. She blushed deeply. /_Wah! Why can't I stop think of him that way/_

"_All those memories you've been seeing of him and you, they are not just dreams, and they are real. Takao-sama… just listen to your heart, don't deny it._" Ty's Bit Beast said to her.

'_But… I can understand why he wouldn't… His heart…_' She froze as one of the members slipped from behind, staying still in front of her, with his team walking away. They didn't even notice one of their members absent from their sides. She was in a trance, watching this guy. He had his arms crossed, and his head suddenly bowed. His long and unruly light silver-blue bangs hide his eyes. Ty slightly opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. '_…Kai…_' The duel-haired teen raised his head, and turned to stare at her. She trembled as she felt as if he could see right through her blocking sunglasses. "_Say something, Takao-sama!"_ Dragoon yelled in her mind.

/_I-I can't! I don't know what to say!_ / Her face burned brightly. She was wishing that her sunglasses were hiding her blushing expression. She swallowed and stood up straight. "H-hey…" Her voice was tiny, that she nearly squeaked in an inaudible way. She tried to recover with a shaky smile. "W-what's happening?"

Kai didn't move, or speak, but he just stood there, staring at her. Ty blinked her eyes, and suddenly noticed that blank stare. The blunette shifted uncomfortably, with feelings that were overwhelming. Her heart was racing and her throat tightened. /_I said something! Why isn't he saying anything? He's just… he's just staring!_ / She waited for the reply of her Bit beast, but there was nothing but silence from their bond.

The girl bent her head down, tearing her eyes from the ruby gaze. She was trying so hard not to get lost into those ruby depths. Suddenly the girl froze again, as she felt the taller teen walk up to her, closing the distance. '_Wah!_' Her face turned into many shades of red (if possible). It was like time froze between them, as he lifted her chin with his gentle touch. Her eyes were glistening blue, and he took off her dark shades. Kai saw them, and there was some kind of reaction with in his swirling wine colored eyes. She couldn't understand. Her heart was pounding loudly in her ears, and she could feel him breathing close to her.

"Tonight…" He finally spoke in a deep husky tone. Ty just shivered, not taking her eyes away from his. "…We need… to talk…" He continued in deep whispers. The girl could only nod her head slowly, trembling in the closeness.

In her mind, she could remember feeling like this, every time Kai and Takao were together. His knees would buckle, and he would let himself melt into Kai's lean body. He would always close his eyes, feeling the warmth of the taller one radiate with love, and listen to his heartbeat rhythmically. And every time he does, he can hear his heart beat in unison with his. '_…Kai…_'

"Midnight…?" Ty's voice nearly cracked, but she managed to finally speak. There was no reply, but somehow Ty understood the silent response as a yes. Kai placed back her sunglasses on her face, and he walked away. Ty was left there standing, dazed. '_I…_' She closed her eyes and was attacked with many more memories of her past with the duel haired teen in it. She jumped in surprise as a hand was placed on her small shoulder. She turned around, staring at the recognizable bespectacled boy. "Ah! Kyoujyu-kun! You scared me. Don't ever do that again!" She was breathing hard, trying to calm her racing heart. Kyoujyu looked a bit shaken as well.

"Well, Kinomiya-san wants you inside." The younger teen raised a brow at the short blunette. He glanced around the area. "Did… something happen?" He asked, noticing the bright flush color from his friend.

Ty shook her hear vigorously. "N-no! Nothing happened!" The girl took Kyoujyu's hand and dragged him back in. "C'mon, our matches are about to start!" Kyoujyu watched her skeptically, but glanced around worriedly.

8888

Ty barely won her battle with Garland. It was a gruesome match, ending up with the light haired teen in a bit of trauma. Ty hissed as some antiseptic was dabbed on to her deep gash on her upper left arm. She glanced over, gritting her teeth to bare the pain. Hiromi looked a bit faint, trying to tend to Ty's wounds. "It's like a battle with Damien all over again, but worse! I don't like this." Hiromi started to wrap the blunette's arm with bandages.

"I don't either, but we have to do this to win the tournament." Ty replied. Hissing as the brunette dub more peroxide on to the cut near her temple. "And… I would do anything to stop what ever scheme they are planning…"

"Remember Takao-kun, you're not alone in this as well. We are also here to help you." Kyoujyu said. His eyes were intent on the battle Daichi was engaged in with Brooklyn. "This isn't good, somehow they strengthened that bond we have with our Bit Beast, enabling us to feel the pain they have when they are battling."

Hiromi looked up in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Kyoujyu closed his eyes in deep concentration. "Everyone knows that Takao-kun is the only one with a very strong and unbreakable bond with his Bit beast. They abuse that information, knowing that Takao would get injured just as badly as Dragoon does. With the power they have, they are making it stronger so that it will result to a near death incident!"

He winced seeing his teammate fall with some scratches and newly formed bruise. Hiromi cried out in alarm. "I don't know how much more Daichi can take of this. He looks like he's going to pass out in exhaustion." The light haired teen looked up at Hitoshi. "Coach, we need to do something. I don't know how they were able to turn this battle into a life and death kind of situation… but if Daichi does lose this, I don't think Ty has the energy to fight the tie breaking round."

Hitoshi didn't say anything, but continued to watch Daichi's match. He clenched his fists, frowning. Ty noticed this, but narrowed her eyes at the ginger haired Beyblader battling against Daichi. "I think it has to do with the dark aura they have that some how rekindled the bonds we have with our bit beats. They want us guys to falter and cause us to loose this match, and something more. This… this is worse than the other day." Her frown deepened.

"Then, we must forfeit the match!" Hiromi looked over at Daichi, gasping as the boy fell back but not get up again. "Oh no! DAICHI!" The teammates all ran to their fallen member. "Daichi! Answer me!"

"Wake up, Daichi!" cried Ty. Hitoshi lifted the boy's head.

Ty looked over at the dish, and saw the smirking opponent. She growled, angered, and she bent down to pick up the badly conditioned violet Beyblade. She clenched it and growled at the ginger haired teen before her. He smiled at her in a kind, but taunting expression. "It looks like Vision Force has won this match, with a terrible ending for Daichi of the BBA Revolution." Called out Jazzman.

Hitoshi carried the small boy up and looked at Jazzman. There were numerous loud and provocative shouts from the audience, as they boo-ed the Vision Force. Hiromi and Kyoujyu looked around at the crowd. The older Kinomiya sighed to himself, and looked up at the Jazzman. "I'm sorry, but we've decided that we-"

"No!" All eyes were at the shaded girl. Her head was bowed, letting her bangs fall to hide her expression. "Let me finish this." She gritted her teeth with anger. She looked up at Brooklyn with a challenging look, but the teen wasn't unfazed by it through her sunglasses.

Hiromi ran up to her friend. "No, you can't do this!" She placed her hand on the blunette's shoulder, blocking Ty's view from the opponent. She shook her head, trying to convince the younger girl to back down. "Ty-chan you can't, you'll be hurt again! And you are still injured. Please Ty-chan, don't…"

She gave the girl a smile. "I have to, Hiromi-san, for the team… and for Daichi-kun." She looked at Hitoshi, who held the small member of the team. "There is something… something I've felt for a long time from them… and I need to prove my theory correct." She said firmly. "I know I can do this… this… they want something, and I'll stop what ever it is they want…" Hitoshi nodded, and motioned for Hiromi and Kyoujyu to go back to the benches. Hiromi took one last look at her friend. Ty smiled softly at her. "Please don't worry, Hiromi-san. Just believe I can win, and I will. I promise." The brunette hesitantly nodded, and walked back to the bench with Kyoujyu beside her.

Ty looked forward at her opponent, and frowned. She walked up to her position, and glanced up at the Jazzman. "Looks like we're still on for Round Three, the tie breaking match. Who will win, BBA Revolution?" The crowed started to cheer out encouragingly. "Or Vision Force?" There were loud taunts all around the stadium, vibrating around the area. Brooklyn just smirked. Jazzman looked at the Beybladers. "Bladers, are you ready?" Ty took out her launcher and went into her stance. Brooklyn did the same, smiling at the young girl. The blunette saw a glint in his eyes. "3… 2… 1…"

"GO SHOOT!"

Both Bladers launched their Beyblades into the dish. Just as Brooklyn's black one touched to solid ground, a big wave emitted from it, and the wild cheering from the crowd has gone silent. Ty looked up in alert and found that not only did the Jazzman disappeared, but also the whole audience in the stands. Confused and shocked, she gasped as she saw her Beyblade froze in mid air, so was Brooklyn's Beyblade. She looked around, and saw the shock and confused expressions from her teammate's faces, which were somehow still present. In the stands there were only a few people, but the people she could easily recognize. There was the White Tigers, paled and just as surprised as they were. The All Starz were there, but with out their coach. They had huge gapping mouths. The Blitzbrieg Boys were also present, and they were showing their disbelief, even Kai. Ty looked at Brooklyn, who was smiling widely at her. His team was in a bit of surprise as well, not knowing anything of what their teammate has planed.

"What did you-" The girl was caught off by the kind and soft voice of the ginger haired teen.

He looked up at her with half-lidded cerulean eyes. "I've been waiting for this moment to have a nice talk with you, Miss _Shippu no Jing_." The lights of the stadium were a bit dim, and the Beyblading dish disappeared, letting their Beyblades fall to the ground, lifeless. Then he looked up at the people in the stands. "Quiet an audience we have here. I just wanted them to all watch the glory of an incredible person like you, and witness how the beautiful princess gets taken away from her kingdom, as it falls."

Ty took a step back. She narrowed her eyes behind her shades. "What is it you want?" She hissed, not liking his riddles, or non-sense.

The ginger haired teen raised his hands up in defense. "No need to be hostile, Miss." His tone of voice was not changing. "Should I call you, Shippu no Jing, or Ty-san?" He took another step forward to the girl, but she backed away. "There is Guardian of Wind… Light… Hikari… Angel… Tenshi… or the Key." Somehow she was backed to the edge of the stage, and she was frozen in place, nearly falling over. "Would you prefer I call you by your _real_ name? Takao… was it?" He whispered, as he was inches away from her.

"Ty-san!" Hiromi and Kyoujyu ran up to the stage, anger dancing in their eyes. Brooklyn looked down to see the brunette pointing accusingly at him. "You stay away from her!" She yelled, gritting her teeth.

"Whatever you are planning, stop it now!" Kyoujyu warned.

Brooklyn closed his eyes, and smiled. He jumped up into the air, doing a flip, landing back at his side of the stage. "Oh, but the fun hasn't started yet." He opened his cerulean eyes. Ty twitched her eye as she saw that glint in his eyes again. The ginger haired teen raised a hand and snapped his fingers.

A line of light encircled around the ground area, and they were all looking around it. It sparked and flared out, pushing Kyoujyu and Hiromi out of the circle. Then the audience in the bleachers was hanging in the air, as the surroundings of the stadium changed into a dark voided area. Then they all fell to the ground with no ground support.

"What the heck is going on?" Yelled out Lai from the White Tiger X, confused.

"That's what I like to know." Replied Michael of the All Stars.

Max and Rei hurriedly ran towards Ty but was pushed back by and invisible barrier. The blonde sat up and saw the line of light posing as the boundary of the barrier. "No, not again!" The blonde gasped in worry.

The stage was also gone, and Ty was standing, looking around at an unfamiliar surroundings. She turned her head and glared at Brooklyn as hard as she can, but he couldn't see it through her sunglasses. "I know what you want, but what is the catch." She said in a low and angry tone.

"Well… you know the same old, you lose you come with us kind of thing." Brooklyn said in a sigh. He crossed his arms, and shifted his weight to the other foot. "But… we also take all the Bit Beasts here in this room."

Ty gasped. "No! You can't do that!"

Garland, Brooklyn's silent teammate, stood up from his sitting position on the bench. He recovered a bit from his battle with Ty. "If I've known what you were doing Brooklyn, we could have been a bit better prepared for this." The silver haired teen said.

The ginger haired teen smiled at his team leader. "Oh, but you've help a lot, captain." He turned to the blunette. "So, Princess, want to play?"

Ty bent her head down. "Ty-san! You can't do this! Let us help you!" Max cried out for his friend. Rei stood beside him, holding his boyfriend's hand.

"Oh, but you can't interfere." Brooklyn replied. "You see that line around this area? No one can go out or in, until one person falls in defeat, and no one can help her. You do remember of that other day, right?"

"But that isn't fair!" shouted Hiromi. "You purposely wounded her, knowing that since she is the Light, she is stronger than you! That's cheating!"

Brooklyn closed his eyes. "Nothing is ever fair, did you know that Princess? You know what we must do, in order for things to continue. This is just another bump on the road for your life and as a role as a powerful being in the universe." He opened his eyes, and smiled. "Well, princess?"

Ty clenched her fists tightly. She slowly looked up at her opponent. "I have no other choice." She said in a low tone. Brooklyn smiled at her.

Ty closed her eyes tightly, blocking the cries of objection from her friends. "_Takao-sama…"_ The blunette took in a deep breath, and let it out slowly. "All this just to gain power…" She said in a soft tone. She jerked her head back up and pointed at her opponent. "Listen, and listen good!" She stomped a foot, and clenched her hand into a fist. "Never will I allow anyone to get near that stupid Dark Seal! Nor will I allow anyone to awaken the Dark Lord or let anyone take its power! This stupid war… I won't allow it either! You, and all those who stand in my way, I swear I will stop them all!"

The bluenette extended her hand out forward, and her light blue Beyblade was in her hand. She squeezed it tightly, and it glowed to shape-shift into a long, thin and light sword, but it was strong and had a shiny metal. As she twirled it in her hand, it glistened blue. "I will defeat my enemies, and destroy that Dark Lord, once and for all!" She swung her sword out, and went into a stance that her body recognized when she would train sword techniques with her Grandpa.

Brooklyn smiled widely. He had in his hands his Beyblade, and he clenched it until it glowed brightly. It stretched out and the light took form into two short swords. "I admire your determination, princess…"

"Shut up, and let's Blade!" The girl said hotly.

"One on one, and no help from either of our Beasts." He replied, not taking away that grin on his lips. Brooklyn went into a fighting stance with his weapon. "Remember what are in stake here, my dear princess. Once this battle is over, everything will return to normal, back in the crowd filled stadium, and you have lost your battle. After that… you come with us and every single bit beast in this stadium." Ty frowned already knowing what risks there were. She saw the mix of emotions from everyone present. '_I promise… they won't loose their bit beasts… I won't let them even take Dragoon!_'

Everyone, except the Vision Force team, was behind Ty. They were all baffled at this entire mystical occurrence. All this was beyond their knowledge of the Bit Beasts they once knew. Kyoujyu was sitting next to the barrier, with Hiromi kneeling beside him. She had a grip on the bespectacled teen's sleeve, and neither noticed. She was suffused with much worry, just like her other friends. Rei and Max were standing beside the other side of Kyoujyu. They held on to each other, praying that they wouldn't loose their friend again. Everyone else stood behind, watching and waiting for the results of the end of this battle.

It was quiet, and no one moved or many any sound, except of the muffled typing of the keyboards. They could feel the thick tension in the air, the anticipation. Ty kept her eyes on her opponent, trying to read his moves. She could tell that Brooklyn may look and move like a careless person, but he was precise and keen in his actions. Ty knew that this ginger haired teen wasn't just a handsome face with natural talent in Beyblading. He was unpredictable, just like…

When the girl blinked her eyes, Ty was shocked to find him gone. She turned around, only to see him behind her, and she was easily struck down to the ground. She was forced forward, now with a great aching pain on her back.

"TY!"

'_Damnit, he's too fast!_' The girl coughed, and a spray of crimson colored the ground below her. She pushed her self up with her arms, and looked up to see Brooklyn bending down in front of her. "I'm sorry… did that hurt too much, princess?" He asked in his casual tone.

Ty growled, and tightened her hold on her sword. She made her move, thrusting her sword up to him, but the older teen easily dodged it, with grace. She swung again, but Brooklyn blocked, only to catch her off guard, side swiping her legs. She fell back with a thud, her vision looking up at the ceiling. The ginger haired teen jumped back. "You know, you could tell me that I should go a bit easy on you…" He shrugged his shoulders. "You are a delicate person. Don't want to break the Key."

88

Rei growled. "He's toying with her!"

Kyoujyu looked up, frowning. "He's been planning this, ever since Ty freed the ex-Barthez Battalion." He bit his lip. "It's bad enough that she is still tired after her match with Garland the first round."

"And it's not fair! She can't summon Dragoon or control her powers yet!" Max cried. "We need to do something!"

Hiromi's grip tightened. "But what?" She turned her head away as she saw he friend take another stab on to her shoulder. "This is terrible! Oh, Takao-kun…"

88

She can see it, her blood spilling everywhere. She may have been a bit tiered before, but now, she can't even see straight. She tried hard to concentrate, but she couldn't even touch the older teen. She tried to raise her sword, but she cried out as she was being struck multiple times by an invisible force around her. Ty stumbled to the floor, her sword a few inches away from her out stretched hand. '_I've become weak… why can't I…_' Her fingers inched more towards the sword. '_How can I…_' She got hold of her sword, and struggled to get up back on to her feet.

Ty stood up, using her sword as a support, as she breathes heavily from exhaustion. She looked up and tried to look at her opponent, but her vision was fazing. '_No… why can't I concentrate… this is not how I am… why am I so…_' She looked up again to see Brooklyn smiling at her. Her brow twitched in irritation. "This is the Bit Beast's great power, the legendary Light?" He chuckled. "Seems to me you aren't as strong as they say you are, princess. And you are also supposed to be the revival of the Guardian of Storm? You're not even one step close to demonstrating that kind of power he has…"

With the amount of energy left, Ty removed her sunglasses, and threw it aside. She opened her burning stormy eyes at Brooklyn, and a blue aura to match surrounded her. Small gusts of wind picked up around the girl, encircling her. Then waves of forceful winds emitted from her, and pushed Brooklyn up on to the barriers. The guy stood up, and went to strike her again, but couldn't go near her, as the winds pushed him back again. This kept on continuing.

88

"She's too exhausted. If she keeps that up, then she'll pass out, drained of her energy." Kyoujyu observed.

"What else can she do? She has nothing left to fight with? She can't give her self off to those dark people!" Hiromi cried.

Rei tried so hard to contain his anger. "She won't lose…" Max looked up at his boyfriend. "She has us… to back her up and give our support… al we can do for her is believe in her…" The blonde squeezed the raven-haired teen's hand, and leaned her head on his broad shoulder.

"What is going on, Rei-kun?" Mao went up to the small gathered group, beside the barrier. Emily trailed beside her. It suddenly came on to the rest of the group to question about the occurring event. They were very confused as to how a small Beyblade match turned into this kind of battle. They don't understand why their Bit beasts were involved and were at risk of losing them.

The pair turned their heads to see all the eyes upon them, asking the same question. "We…" Rei began. "We all know that this is a bit… unusual and… unbelievable, but right now… this is kind of hard to explain, seeing how things are going right now."

"They should know, though." Hiromi said from below them. "They are somehow now all involved with this."

"It's necessary that they know, though." Came the voice of Kyoujyu. "This is a war that is going on. We need all the help we can get. Rei-san, Max-kun, Takao-kun and Kai-san can't do this all on your own." The bushy haired teen looked up and frowned watching his friend being thrown around like a rag doll.

Mao came up beside Rei, not taking her eyes away from the small bluenette. "She will win, right?" She asked in a shaky tone. Rei turned to face her and flashed a small smile.

88

Ty found within herself a bit of energy to enable her to start moving about in the field. She was able to dodge the energy bombs that were thrown at her, barely grazing her limbs. She also fired some of her own powers, but Brooklyn easily dodged them, knowing how weakened she is. She tried again with some of her physical attacks with her sword, but knew that none would even scratch him. The girl took a blow on to her side, with one of the ginger haired teen's blasts. She tried her best to block it, but it sent her skidding to the ground.

"_C'mon Takao-sama… please don't give up. I know you can do it. Please get up!"_ The blunette opened her stormy eyes, and tried hard to get back up. _/ I'm trying, Dragoon… I am…/_ She sat up; going for standing up with the energy she has left. / _But I'm so sorry… I'm trying… I'm trying…_/ She blinked open her eyes as she felt a drop of moisture fall on to her hand. She looked down and saw more falling. She lifted her hand and wiped her face, finding out she was crying. '_Why?_'

"What's wrong, princess?" Brooklyn stood a few feet away from her, with his two swords in one hand. HE took a step forward. "You don't want to play anymore?"

Ty glared up at him, tears still streaming down her face. "Stay away!" She shouted.

The ginger haired teen raised a brow. "Why? Do you hate me that much?" He took another steep forward.

"I said, STAY AWAY!" She yelled again, with slow winds picking up around her. When Brooklyn didn't listen and took more steps closer, Ty shouted out on top of her lungs. "STAY. AWAY!" The girl glowed brightly, and a flash of light engulfed her and the area.

8888

_I remember once that you told me that you don't need a reason to help others. You wanted to give a hand to those who deny it, or want it. You, being your selfless, yet stubborn self, wanted to do anything to make the people around you happy. You hated it when there was someone in front of you who felt down, who was aching inside, and hide it away with masks._

_Through the years, I came to understand why you were so intent to make me lighten up. You've opened many people's eyes to the rays of light around them. You somehow let them see what it is to live and feel the upside of things. Why do you do this? It's because you don't want the people to know and understand that you are hurting just like them. You were not only selfless… but you were selfish too. With that face of smiles and bursts of energy completely threw off anyone, so that know one would know that bleeding person inside._

_Did you see the light, like how you made everyone see?_

_Did you really understand what it is to live and see past our sorrows, like how you taught us?_

_You want so badly for everyone to be happy… but can't you be happy as well?_

8888

When the light faded, the whole group looked back at the field to see Ty standing. She was panting hoarsely, standing with her sword supporting her. In front of her was the body of Brooklyn, leaning up against the invisible wall of the barriers. The ginger haired teen fluttered opens his eyes, a trail of blood seeping out from his nose and the side of his lip.

When he stood up, dusting himself, he gave out a low laugh. Ty froze on the spot, not like the sound. "That was remarkable, princess…" Brooklyn looked up at her, with a twisted smile, not like the soft ones he always gave to her. "But as you see… I'm still up and… alive."

The young man leaped into the air, and threw one of his short swords at the girl. Ty jumped up into the air and dodged the sword. When she looked up to face her opponent, he wasn't there. Then she was struck down hard from behind. The girl sailed down, and crashed into the ground, sending clouds of dust around her. Brooklyn cracked a smile, floating above, and aimed his hand down at where Ty is. As he glowed in a black aura, he sent out blasts of power from his palm of his hand. He consistently kept shooting, not stopping his action as he starts to laugh maniacally.

88

Everyone panicked. "No TY!" Hiromi screamed in fear for her friend. She was standing now, very close to the barrier, banging her hands on the invisible walls. "STOP IT! Some one, we have to help!" Tears were now falling from the brunette's face.

Just like Hiromi, Max was also crying, wanting so bad to save his friend. "TY!"

8888

_It was a normal day, like any other day. The sun was up, in the springtime mood. Really, everything is a bit cliché, and I really didn't like it. After constant begging from Takao, I succumbed and granted a day off for our team from training. I've planned for a day alone walking around in the city, but I ended up running into the young blue haired youth._

_Honestly, Takao could be the most irritating person I've ever met. We were complete opposites when it came to our personalities. Everyone knew that we fought at every chance we could get. And I've also had known his constant urge to make me happy. First I thought of it as annoying and pointless. Then… I took it as attention that I had never received, as I was young. Soon I started to feel something for the boy. After the Russian tournament, I've accepting his offer of friendship, but then I found myself wanting more._

_For months I felt it, this foreign feeling that kept beating in my heart. When I was around you, I felt warm… safe… something I haven't felt since I was little when I'm around my parents. My heart would beat faster, and the sound of your voice would calm me. Because of me, being who I am, I would try to push you away, even though I wanted to hold you._

_I ended up following you around, walking around the park. You were a head of me, and I was behind, listening to you talking endlessly of nothing at all. I closed my eyes, and let the tone of your voice vibrate into my ear. Suddenly my face flushed, when I felt a pair of eyes staring at me. I slowly opened my own, and was met with a pair of beautiful stormy blue eyes. "Kai-kun?"_

_I opened my mouth to say something, but I couldn't. Then I could feel my face burn, and I know that boy in front of me would notice. But, Takao being himself is oblivious to things around him at times. He blinked his eyes at me, tilting his head in a cute way. 'Huh? Cute?'_

"_Is… something wrong, Kai-kun?" He asked, clueless to the affection I have for you._

_I turned my head away, hating myself. "Nothing is wrong, Kinomiya-kun." I tried to say in my usual harsh tone, but it didn't turn out that way._

_His face came into my view again, still trying so hard to figure me out. I have become lost in his eyes "But you-"_

_I didn't know what came over me. One second I was trying so hard to avoid him, but now… I'm kissing him! I can't believe! I'm kissing…HIM… Kinomiya Takao… right now!_

_I pulled back, and looked into wide stormy blue eyes. He didn't say anything, and I felt really uncomfortable and heartbroken… rejected… I quietly apologized and turned around to not look at his face. So many thoughts ran into my mind. I bet now he hates me, is disgusted. I probably hates me now… and I ruined our friendship… and…_

_But then I was stopped, a hand grabbed mine, and I turned around to see Takao, bowing his head, staring at the ground. My heart stopped, and I couldn't breathe. "Kai-kun… I…"_

_I closed my eyes, and took in a deep breath. "Look… I'm sorry Kinomiya-kun. I… I shouldn't have done that. It's okay if you hate me, or disgusted by me… I'll… just go, and you can forget about it all…" I somehow found the courage to say those words. But saying those words didn't really satisfy me at all. I slipped my hand from his hold._

"_No… please… Kai…"_

_My hand was taken into his again, and I was forced to look at him again. His eyes locking into mine, as ruby red met with stormy blue. "Kai…" He squeezed my hand, and brought it close to his chest. Then I felt it, his heart… racing… just like mine. I stared at his face and saw it blushing in a faint color. "I don't… hate you…" He said in a tiny voice, way different than the voice I normally hear._

_I blink my eyes, staring at him. I couldn't take my eyes away from him. 'He… he doesn't hate …me?' Suddenly I felt my heart start beating. "But…" I blinked again. "…I'm… I don't really understand… what I'm feeling… I'm just…confused… and …"_

_I smiled, and I lifted the boy's chin. I suddenly realize just how small this boy was. Thought he was only a bout a year younger, he only past my shoulders in height. I leaned forward, and touched my forehead with his. I took in a deep breath, and closed my eyes. "It's okay." I whispered, and I felt you tremble under my touch. "I understand, and I will wait. I promise you I will wait for you." My heart starts to pound against my ribs. I suddenly like this closeness. I'm also starting to like this springtime setting…"As long… as long as I can stay by your side always…"_

8888

He opened his ruby eyes, and watched the horror before him. The people were in shock and agony, no longer taking it in watching someone getting beat around to her death. He unclenched his fist, and took a step forward, away from his recent team. He took another, and another, suddenly finding himself close to the barrier. He was a few feet away from where the others were. No one would notice him, because they were distracted by their own thoughts and emotions, watching the display of power being ejected from the ginger haired teen floating above.

Kai closed his eyes, and lifted a hand to touch the wall of the barrier. He frowned slightly, and opened his eyes to glare at Brooklyn. A flare of power surged out from him, and he was encased in his own red aura. His dual hair rustled with an invisible wind. '_Takao…_'

There was a cry as a glowing form appeared from behind him. Large wings spread out, and a boy with fiery red hair and crimson eyes appeared. The people paused in their present action, and watched this sudden and unbelievable occurrence. Even Brooklyn looked down and stopped what he was doing to look at Kai. The dual haired teen stared up at him, glaring daggers at the ginger haired teen.

The fiery winged boy let out another cry, and everyone in the area, save for Vision Force, glowed. Then strange forms took shape, with strange people in odd clothing. Hiromi looked beside her to see her own Bit Beast in her human form, Destine. She was a teen, a bit older than Hiromi is. She had long flowing pale lavender her, with pink streaks. She had a pair of brown wings, and purple and pink attire.

Kyoujyu looked around in shock. "The bit beasts…. They just all… appeared!" He looked up and saw his bit beast out of her laptop. Dizzy and the rest of the other Bit Beast looked mad, and in distress, staring at the field before them. The dust was heavy, and no one could see the lithe figure of the blunette.

Suddenly, all the Bit Beast started to cry out in unison like a sorrowful song that surrounded the stadium. Each one had a different note to add to the symphony. "Kyoujyu-kun, what's going on?" Max asked, as he saw his bit beast too emitting a tone that added to the melancholy tune.

"They feel that their Light is in great need of help… they are all extending their powers to her!" Kyoujyu gasped excitingly.

Rei smiled widely. "Brooklyn said that her bit beast couldn't help her, and that we can't either, but he never said the other Bit Beasts could help!"

88

The dust cleared, and they all gasped in joy to see the blunette standing up straight. Her eyes were narrowed, clouded with anger in her stormy blue eyes. She looked up, and with great speed jumped up to Brooklyn, and struck her sword. The guy was pushed up to the barrier on the roof, and bolts of electricity blared out, as she pushed him farther into the barrier. She disappeared and the body of Brooklyn fell to the ground. Dust rose, and he struggled to get up.

Ty appeared on the ground, with her back facing her opponent. She slowly turned around, and stared at him with her glaring stormy eyes. She lifted her sword into the air, and yelled out on top of her lungs. The bit beasts responded crying out to the sky above them. They became wrapped in their aura, and formed into glowing lights. Then it all was sent to Ty's sword, and it glowed brightly. She looked at Brooklyn, and frowned. "It ends right here!" She brought down her sword, and ran towards her opponent, who went into a defensive stance. "CELESTRIAL JUDGMENT!" She struck her sword on to the ground, and everything went into a blinding light.

88

Sounds of cheering surrounded the whole stadium, and everyone blinked in confusion. They were back into the fan-packed stadium, and the stage was there in the center. They were still there in the field of the stadium, and were looking around puzzled.

"And the BBA Revolution has victoriously won their match against Vision Force!" Then the cheers grew louder. The Beybladers in the middle all looked to see Brooklyn down and unconscious. His teammates all ran up to him, and the paramedics came and took him. Ty was still standing, and she retrieved her Beyblade that was spinning in the dish. She looked down at the light blue Beyblade and smiled. /_Thank you… everyone… now… you're all safe…_ / She squeezed the Beyblade, feeling the warmth radiating form it. Then bursts of light escaped from it, and it all went into each of the Beybladers' Beyblades. The girl smiled widely and closed her stormy eyes.

Max, Rei, Kyoujyu and Hiromi all looked up in time to see Kai run up to the stage with great speed. He caught the fallen girl into his arms before she touch the ground. The duel haired teen looked down at the unconscious for of the blue haired girl. '_I know now for sure… I can't ever get away from you… I won't hide any longer… Takao..._'

To Be Continued…

8888

((OMG! This is the longest chapter I've ever written. It exceeded more than 7,000 words. . Whew! And I updated sooner than I usually do. So I added some TyKa moments! I'm so proud of myself. I know for sure… that maybe they will get together? You'll just have to wait and see, hope and pray that they will! I also got some of Kai's POV into the story. After so long he's been quiet, but now he gets to take a stand! Yay! I like how Brooklyn is portrayed here, even though he is OCC. I tried… but he does have a big part in this fic, so wait and see!  
Whelp, I have nothing else to say. I'm kind of still busy with work and stuff. Next week is my last week of volunteering, but then training for me will start soon. Thank you for all the reviews you've given to me. It's much appreciated, and I just love reading your comments. Please review!))


	11. By Your Side Always

**8888**

**Spreading Wings  
Chapter Ten**: "_By Your Side Always_"

**8888**

_Everyday, I can't get enough of you. I needed to be there by your side, because your presence makes me feel whole, like I'm a different person. Being around you makes me know that living isn't something that we should throw away. It's because, you are the only thing that is keeping me sane in this world. I understand more clearly._

_We go through the day like any other day, but it's a bit different. You allowed me to stay there with you, anywhere near you. I don't mind the silence that sometimes passes through. I'm intent to just be there close. I don't really think it's annoying when you talk aimlessly of nothing at all. I enjoy watching every facial expression you make. I love it when you are angry or when you blush._

_As time passes, we started to build a bond of trust among us. I soon started to tell you about myself. You've become hurt; apologizing for all the things I've been through, like it was you who has done those things to me. But you didn't. I soon realized that that smile you flash to everyone around, that draws them close to you, doesn't reflect the feeling you really feel, pain, and hurt. You are wearing a mask too. You've been through pain, though you act very innocent. You've told me about those times, just as I told you mine. You asked me to be your guide to face the darkness, and I asked you to be my light from it._

_At times I feel that I don't really deserve you, someone who is just as selfless as you. Then I start to think that maybe… you don't really feel the same way I do… That you feel… sorry and obliged to get me away from my own darkness…_

**8888**

The monotone beeping of the heart monitor muffled the eerie silence. Kai sat beside the bed, on a chair that was present in the room. He looked up at the pale face of the girl sleeping against the white sheets. She had many bandages wrapped around her frail limbs. She has many tubes and wires tangled around her, connected to some machines to support her life. Kai noticed how tiny she was just lying lifelessly on the bed. He could feel his heart pounding with every breath the blunette took. As he watch, he felt like time was repeating, but it was altered. He could see himself three years ago, staying at the bedside of Takao, if he was still alive and was able to reach the hospital.

Kai bowed his head, letting his slate colored bangs fall upon his ruby eyes. '_Why does it always have to be this way for me? I loose everyone that is close to me… my parents…Takao… But now he's back, and I get a chance to be with him again… Takao may look different, but I know for sure it is the same Takao when I look into those eyes._' He looked up, and reached out his hand towards hers. He pulled back, afraid that this person before him will disappear, like a dream. Kai took in a deep breath, and hesitantly placed his hand on top of hers.

His hand was way bigger compared to hers. He slowly covered his hand around hers, and gentle squeezed it. _'I get this chance to see Takao again, and I nearly loose him again… I can't… I just can't bare to see him slip away._' He looked away, feeling his breath hitch, as memories of that unfaithful day. He was riding in the ambulance, holding on to Takao's hand tightly, as he watched the boy slowly slip into death's hands. '_…I'm… sorry Takao…_' He closed his eyes, and bent his head down on to the bed.

There was a tiny glow from the blunette's light blue Beyblade, and Kai took no notice of it on the nightstand. Simultaneously, his Beyblade also glowed. Then there were two flashes of light, taking forms. One was a tiny boy, with inky hair and small transparent blue wings. The other was a ten-year-old form of Dranzer, standing beside his master. Kai jerked up in surprise to see the two human forms of their Bit Beasts. He recognized the tiny form as Dragoon. _"Kai-sama…"_

"_Dranzer!_" The tiny boy flung himself across the bed. He pounced the older boy, and they were on the floor. The small boy was on top of Dranzer with his arms around his neck. The fiery-haired boy sweat dropped and was blushing madly in front of his master's presence. "_Dragoon…"_

Kai looked down with a raised brow. Dranzer managed to get up, with the small boy still in his arms. The said Dragoon pulled back and looked at the fiery boy. "_Maa… it's been awhile, no?_" The blue haired boy tilted his head a bit.

The fiery haired boy smiled softly at Dragoon, and brushed his bangs from his stormy eyes. "_We do see each other, but not like this, alone…_" Dranzer blinked his eyes and noticed the sad expression from the smaller boy. "_Ne, what's wrong, Dragoon?_"

The blue haired boy buried his face at the crook of the older one's neck. He held on tightly to Dranzer. "_I couldn't help him again…_" The boy turned his head and looked at his mistress. "_I tried to get free… but I couldn't… then Takao-sama… she…_" He pulled Dranzer closer. "_She apologized to **me**, and was going to…_"

Dranzer hugged him back, and started to rub the boy's back. "_It's okay… see… Takao-sama is fine. So be happy for that. She wouldn't like it if you felt guilty, and would easily forgive you for anything… you know that…_" Then the fiery winged boy looked directly at Kai. "_Everyone knows that…_" He said is a soft whisper.

Dragoon lifted his head, and looked at Kai. The boy smiled slightly. Then he turned his head back to Dranzer. "_Maa, Dranzer… did you know that the Seal was opening, since I was gone?_"

The fiery haired boy looked away, feeling guilty. "_Yes…I've known ever since Takao-sama left this world…_" Dragoon furrowed his brows. He opened his mouth to speak, but the older boy beat him to it. "_I knew, but I didn't do anything because I wasn't so sure. And I had to watch over Kai-sama…_" He looked at the smaller boy. "_When I felt your presence at the first day of the tournament, I've known that the Light has revived._" Then he looked over at Kai, who was sitting there in silence, watching them. "_I wanted to tell you, Kai-sama… but I didn't know how to break it to you…_"

Dranzer pulled Dragoon's head to his shoulder, and rested his face into his messy blue hair. His crimson eyes closed. "It's hard… to loose someone close to you… finding that that person might never come back… It will be even hard to believe… that they are still alive and out there…" He held Dragoon closely. "Kai-sama… It's times like these…" He looked at his master into his ruby eyes. "…That you need to let go of the past, and accept what you have now…" Kai turned his head away and stared down at Ty. Then he closed his eyes.

**8888**

"Oh no! Our match against the White Tigers is next!" Hiromi looked around nervously. The brunette was pacing around in their locker room. Daichi was on the couch, watching the girl. And Kyoujyu was near the coffee table, typing away on his laptop. The team, BBA revolution was fighting their last round until the finals, against the White Tiger X at cape Town, South Africa. Since Ala Di Nero was gone, Vision Force was taking out of the tournament with only one win through out it. Just like the team before them, they have disappeared as well. This news has Kyoujyu and the others nervous on what is to come next, a part from their Beyblading.

Kyoujyu looked up to see the brunette walking around in circles. He sighed. "Hiromi-san, sit down. The more you walk around like that, you won't be able to concentrate…" The bespectacled boy stood up, and brought the girl down on the bench. "Don't worry, okay? We can do it. We can win one for our team!" He smiled at the girl, causing the girl to blush at the closeness.

"Yeah! Don't sweat it, Hiromi." Kyoujyu jerked away, in embarrassment, with the two blushing brightly. Daichi didn't notice, but kept talking. "The White Tigers are easy to defeat. If my arm isn't sprained, I would have done it myself!" Daichi said casual, while rubbing his nose in pride. The boy was still injured, and Hitoshi didn't want the boy to fight in this match.

Hiromi slouched her shoulders, and took out her lavender Beyblade. She looked at it. "Just believe that you and Destine can do it. Remember that we are there to back you up. And fight this one for Ty-san." Kyoujyu reassured her, giving her thumbs up. Hiromi smiled at him, and the boy lightly blushed and looked away.

The door to their locker room opened, and Hitoshi entered. "Okay team, it is time for our match. Let's go out there and fight our best." They all looked at one another. "If we lose this match, then don't sweat it, we've already have a permanent position at the finals. So do your best, okay?" They all nodded in response. Then they got up and walked out to the stadium.

The crowds were cheering, and they saw their opponent just entering from the other side. They walked up to their bench. "Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for the White Tiger X and the BBA Revolution!" The cheering became louder. "Let's begin with the first match!"

They all smiled at the brunette who was shakily walking up to the dish. She climbed up the steps and saw Lee standing before her. He smiled at her. "Well… good luck, Hiromi-san." The brunette shakily took out her launched and went into her stance. She nodded to her opponent. '_Er… here goes nothing._'

"Bladers, are you ready? 3… 2… 1…"

"GO SHOOT!"

**8888**

The tiny blue haired boy hovered above the sleeping for of his mistress. He sat in the air, with his legs crossed Indian-style. He frowned. "_Silly Takao-sama… always thinking before you act…_" He closed his eyes. "_Takao-sama was right… Vision Force is being controlled by a dark force."_

"_But from where?_" Dranzer sat at the edge of the bed, staring at nothing. "_It's puzzling from where they got their powers. It may not be a source form the Dark Lord, seeing as they want to steal its powers. We both know that Balkov and Barthez are both evil master-minds."_

Dragoon crossed his little arms. "_Looks like things are getting harder for them all. The more we delay their bonding, the stronger our enemies are getting_." He sighed. "_We need to protect the Light and close the Seal… I fear this is going to be too much for them all._"

"_We should have known that the Light was Takao, then we could have started their training, though they may have been young…_" Dranzer brushed a few strands of hair from his eyes.

"_But we all know that no one would have guessed the Light was also the Guardian of Wind._" Dragoon pointed out. "_And we wouldn't have known before hand that Takao-sama was going to…_" The boy trailed off, and the two Bit Beasts glanced at Kai.

Dranzer closed his eyes and turned his head away. Dragoon blinked his eyes and looked at Dranzer than back to Kai. He saw the dual haired teen close to Ty's bedside, watching her as she breathes. Kai was tempted to brush away the strands of hair from her soft face, but pulled back his hand, fearful of hurting her.

"_Maa… Kai-sama, it's okay. Nothing will happen to Takao-sama_." The boy tilted his head, smiling at the dual haired teen. "_She's still the same Takao-sama we all know, though he's a girl…_" He giggled to himself. "_But his memories are concealed, so she doesn't remember that much._" Dragoon brought his legs up. "_Takao-sama's memories are returning quicker then I thought, since she has come to the tournament. I think it's because of you, Max-sama, and Rei-sama that she can recall them back. You can help Takao-sama return them, and help protect her, Kai-sama._" Then his expression softened. "_Luckily she doesn't remember his past of when he was younger, before he moved into his grandpa's house…_"

Kai frowned. '_I guess that's a good thing… then she won't remember the pain she went through… but how about the pain I caused her before she died?_' He stared at the floor, battling his thoughts with his heart.

Dranzer's expression saddened, watching his master. He touched his shoulder, and smiled softly. "_Takao-sama returned, Kai-sama. Isn't that enough? Stop blaming yourself, and I'm sure she can forgive you, for whatever thing you did, though we know you didn't do anything to her._" The fiery winged boy furrowed his brows. Then he smiled slightly at his master. "_You can start over, or continue where you two left off._" He looked down, slightly glancing at Dragoon. "_I was once in the same position… but he didn't die… I was given a second chance… everyone deserves it._" He smiled.

"_But… he hates me…she'll hate me_." Kai whispered.

Dragoon shook his head. "_No she won't._" The boy now floated beside Dranzer, the two bit beasts looking at the dual-haired teen. "_Takao-sama never hates anyone, except for those who would hurt his friends or family. You of all people should know that, and he told you that before._" He smiled softly. "_Takao-sama has a big heart, Kai-sama, and there is only room for you in it. He still loves you… I can feel it, but she is confused, because she is afraid to tell you and see your reaction. She fears that you don't have that feeling anymore, and you don't want Takao-sama back. If you tell her, Kai-sama that this whole time you still love her, then nothing will go wrong._"

"_You do want to be with Takao-sama again, don't you?" _Dranzer asked.

**8888**

"_Baka… what are you doing under the rain?"_

_Stormy blue eyes blinked open, and a mid-night blue haired boy turned around to face a dual haired boy, older than him. Ruby eyes gaze at him, with a raised brow. The older boy was dry compared to the soaked bluenette under the heavy down pour. The boy saw him standing, leaning against the frame of the doorway of his home, a dojo._

_The boy smiled up at him, and started to spin around I the rain. "I love the rain! And it's fun to be out here!"_

_The dual haired teen slightly frowned, but smiled inside, watching the boy dance around in a cute way. "But, you won't love it if you get sick, and that is not fun." He sighed, and pushed himself from the doorframe. "Get inside Takao." He ordered._

"_Aw, Kai… but I don't want to!" the boy whined. "And I promise I won't get sick!" The boy rubbed his nose. "Nothing can get me down, not even a measly can beat the great Kinomiya Takao!" He laughed out loud, with his hands on his waist, looking up proudly._

_Kai rolled his ruby eyes. "You'll be sorry when you **do** get sick." He sighed, and turned around to get back inside the warmth of the house. He glanced over his shoulder to see the boy run in circles under the storm, like an innocent child._

_**88**_

_Takao glared at the smirking dual haired teen sitting beside him on the edge of his bed. "Don't you dare say it." The boy growled, but then ended off coughing with his soar throat._

_Kai chuckled. "I told you so."_

_The boy scowled. Takao woke up with a terrible cold, getting dizzy every time he tries to walk. It was nice and sunny out, and the team was supposed to train their Beyblading skills. But Kai canceled it to care of the young blue haired boy. 'Anything to stay by his side…' The boy was lying under the covers of his bed, and Kai was playing nurse for the small boy._

"_C'mon Kai, I'm fine now!" The boy whined. The older boy rolled his eyes, knowing that the boy was still flushed and very warm._

"_I thought you wanted this, to stay in bed so that you can cut off form practice?" The dual haired teen asked. He was leaning his back against the boy's headboard. Kai sat above the sheets, sitting beside the lying form. His arms were crossed, and eyes closed._

"_Well… yeah… but…" The boy bit his lip, feeling funny at the closeness between them. Sure he liked it when Kai would now and then give him attention, he also like the days when they spent it together. But Takao had a hard time understanding it all in his head._

_Kai sighed and swung his legs over the side of the bed. "Well… obviously you want to spent it alone. So I'll leave you to rest off your cold." He stood up, but then a hand grabbed his. Kai looked over to see Takao, with the covers covering his face a bit, with his eyes peering at him._

_The boy could feel his cheeks turning redder, with one of his arm stretched out, holding Kai's hand. "I… I didn't say I wanted you to go…please stay with me…Kai…" Kai raised his brow, then smiled down at him. The dual haired teen went back to his spot beside the smaller boy. Takao smiled to himself, and laid his head on the older boy's lap._

"_I'll never leave you, Takao…"_

**8888**

There was a groan, and a little ruffling of the sheets. Ty fluttered her eyes open, and her senses soon opened. She could hear the beeping of the heart monitor and the pumping of the respirator beside her. She could see the white washed ceiling, but the room was a bit eerie and dark, with the curtains drawn, blocking out the faint rays of the sun.

Pieces of her memories were recollecting, both from her last battle and faint traces of Takao's. She moaned a bit, and tried to sit up. Pain was throbbing all over, but she bit her lip to push it back. A hand on her shoulder stopped her, and she was gently pushed back into the mattress. She blinked open her eyes widely, and looked up to stare into deep ruby red eyes. The girl blushed deeply. "…K-Kai…?" Her voice was hoarse and cracked.

The duel haired teen's eyes bored into hers, emitting a comforting emotion towards her. She couldn't describe the swirl of emotions she was drowning in, and she was very curious to know. Kai reddened, and Ty blinked in confusion. He looked away. "You shouldn't get up yet. You were terribly injured and your wounds aren't healed yet."

She can feel the voice of concern. She smiled softly while blushing, and turned her head from the older teen. "How… how long have I been asleep? Are the matches over?" She asked in a hoarse whisper.

She watched as the older teen walked over to a chair and pulled it up beside her bedside. "Well… the tournament at Cape Town is probably over. So they will be going over to the finals tomorrow at Batuken."

Ty gasped. "Are we still here in Bern?" Kai nodded. Ty blinked, and then suddenly blushed more. "…Y-you… you stayed… here, with me?" The teen turned his head away, and nodded slowly. "…But… why?" She looked at him. "How about your tournament? You didn't participate?" Then it clicked within her. '_He… does he…?_' Suddenly hope bubbled in her chest.

A hand brushed against her face, tucking away the disarrayed midnight blue strands from her chocolate brown eyes. "…Are… are you alright?" Ty gasped a bit and turned to look up at the duel haired teen. She saw another mixed emotion surrounded him. "…I was… I was afraid…" Suddenly the dual haired teen pulled his hand away. Ty saw that the teen was battling something in his mind.

Ty's eyes softened, and she blinked her eyes, only for the chocolate color to be replaced by a stormy blue color. Kai widened his eyes in shock. "You… you still care for him… me…" Ty whispered, still flushed on her face.

Kai bowed his head down, and looked away. The blunette struggled to sit up, but Kai pushed her back down in protest. "What are you trying to do? You're still weak from that crazy battle. You should rest." He said with a bit of anger. A warm hand touch his, and he looked at the blunette. She was smiling.

"You still have feelings for him… Takao… me… don't you?" Ty whispered softly, taking Kai's hand and holding it close to her chest. "Tell me… why is it when I'm around you, my heart doesn't hurts anymore, filling this empty void right here?" She clenched on to Kai's hand, pressing it closer to her heart. She looked away, her hands shaking. "Kai… I want to remember… I want to know… You're the only one who can help me, because it's always you I see…" she opened her eyes and looked at Kai. "I want to be with you…"

Kai's expression softened, and he bent down closer to the bed. Ty turned her head and looked at him. Kai smiled, and reached over to brush away the fallen strands. He stared into a pair of stormy blue eyes. "Takao… no… Ty… I can help you… but…" Ty frowned a bit. "I need to forgive myself." The blunette blinked her eyes in confusion. "You must still hate me… because it was my fault… I killed you… I let you die, and I couldn't save you."

Kai gently pulled back his hand, and he stood up. Ty opened her mouth to say something, but couldn't. He turned away, his back facing her, confusing the girl. "Honestly… I want to be with you too, but I'm afraid. And it's hard for me to open up again and find that feeling I once had for you" His fists were clenching tightly. "I might hurt you again… and I don't want that… Because… every person I ever did love… they always disappear, and you might disappear from me forever…" His eyes closed tightly, and he could see the hurt expression of Takao's that night when he died. "I'm sorry, Ty…"

Two hands grabbed his again, and Kai turned around with a questioning look. He saw Ty sitting up, her body bent over, letting her long hair fall. He heard her say something barely audible, and he furrowed his brows. Ty looked up at him, with streaming tears in her stormy blue eyes.

"I don't care!" Her hands begin to shake, and she let her head fall back, facing the ground. Kai bent down on his knees to look up at her. "I don't care of the past… all I know is that when I'm with you… I'm not in as much pain anymore… you didn't do anything, but I will forgive you. What ever happened happened, and you need to know, it wasn't your fault. It is just fate. I wouldn't care at all as long as you still love Takao… me." She shook her head, remembering that night. "Whatever happened… it doesn't matter anymore. That was in the past, and now… we were giving this chance to be together again… to start over or go on." She bit her lip, and sniffed. The tears won't stop flowing. "I can let go of that part of my past, if you let it go too. I want to be with you… I know it, I do still… love you…Kai."

He froze at those words, not really knowing what to say. His heart was beating harder against his chest. '_Takao… still loves…me…_' Kai lifted her chin, and wiped away the tears from her eyes. He brushed away her mid-night blue hair form her face, and moved towards her face. A pair of warm lips was pressed against his, and his expression was in surprise, caught off guard. Slowly he eyes fluttered closed, feeling the sensation that seemed absent far too long. Kai returned the kiss, pushing forward into the warmth. Ty wrapped her around his neck, not wanting that burning emotion to go away. But with the lack of oxygen, they pulled away, panting after what seemed like an eternity. Kai slowly opened his eyes, and looked up to see the girl smiling.

"Ty, I'm so-" He was stopped, as she pressed her lips on to his for another kiss. They parted, and they both opened their eyes, as blue and red gazed into one another.

"I told you," she pouted, "it doesn't matter anymore… what we have is all that matters… Kai." She smiled at him, and suddenly, Kai felt as if this girl was really Takao in his old self. He can feel the familiar body of the boy being pressed against him. He imagines how is use to be when they were younger, just holding each other in silent content. He smiled to himself, and let himself get lost in their gaze.

He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead to hers. "Please wait for me… to figure out this confusion in my head. I will return your feelings that have been locked up for years. Let me find it, but I'll still protect you, and help you to return to your old self."

Ty nodded slowly. "...I understand… and I'll wait forever…" She shyly looked up at the dual haired teen, her face blushing brightly. "As long as I can stay by your side?"

**8888**

**Reporter**: "_For the past days, this battles have become more bizarre and fierce compared to the past. We're now here live after the press conference concerning the news about the finals of the World Beyblading Tournament. The battle in Cape Town, South Africa gave the White Tiger X their third win, against the BBA Revolution. Surprisingly, the All Stars defeated the Blitzbrieg Boys, giving them also their third win."_

The camera was now focusing on the press conference with Mr. Dickinson and the other chairmen of the tournament. The old plum man was talking into the microphone. On the corner it says replay. The voice of the reporter was in the background.

**Reporter**:_" With The BBA Revolution at the permanent spot at the finals in Batuken, Japan, with four wins, the rest of the teams are now tied for the spot in the finals against them. Each team has three wins, and it was decided for an all for one win against the three teams."_

The camera changes view to three familiar Beybladers from the BBA Revolution. There was Daichi with his arm in a sling, waving with his other arm, enthusiastically at the camera. Hiromi was waving bashfully, and a bit bad. Kyoujyu smiled at the camera.

**Reporter:** "_We are now live with a special interview with our leading team, the BBA Revolution._" The reporter woman smiles at the young teens. "_So tell me how it feels to have the permanent spot at the finals, after the sad lose against the White Tiger X?_"

**Kyoujyu**: Slightly glances at Hiromi. "_Well, seeing all the things we've been through to get here, and the terrible accident to our teammate, we're just grateful to make it to the finals_."

**Hiromi**: Forcefully smiling. "_We just hope that our friend Ty will recover soon." She frowns sadly. "We know how much it means to her to fight in the finals._"

**Reporter**: "_Do you think that whoever it is you will fight against, you would be titled World Champions this year?"_

**Daichi:** "_Of course we will! We have the strongest team, and we will win back the title!_" Kyoujyu and Hiromi sweat drop.

**Reporter**: Laughs.

**Kyoujyu**: Looks at his watch. "_Well, we are sorry to make this short, but we have to be on our way._" He smiled and bows as an apology.

Then the camera turns away, and is facing the reporter.

**Reporter**: "_Well, there you have it Beyblade fans. What will go on when we come to a final stop around the world at Batuken, Japan? Who would fight against our leading finalists team BBA Revolution? Will they keep their title as World Champion or give it up to the other teams? We'll just have to find out on the semi-finals against the White Tiger X, All Starz and the Blitzbrieg Boys. See you at Batuken, Beyblade fans._"

**8888**

The television was turned off, and Kai fell back on to his bed. He glanced over at the sleeping blunette. A few hours ago, Ty complained about staying at the hospital, so they checked out, and Kai took her to his hotel room. He retrieved Ty's stuff from her own hotel room, and checked her out from there. Ty was resting for the night, and tomorrow morning they would be heading to Batuken, where the next Beyblading match will be, where her home is

He draped his arms over his eyes, blocking the lights. '_Well… the finals are coming close. I hope that somehow I would face Takao in the finals… It will be like old times…_' Suddenly memories of their time in the hospital replayed in his mind. He remembered that Ty wanted to say something that was important, that he needed to understand something. But the dual haired teen told her that she needs more rest before they left.

He lifted his arms from his face, and turned his head to watch the sleeping blunette. He saw her chest rise and fall in every breath so took. The girl made a face, before turning over to her side, facing Kai. The duel haired teen smiled to him self. '_I finally have you back, Takao…_' He closed his eyes, remembering the past, but then his heart would turn as it flashed back of the night he watched the boy die. '_It's just so hard to accept that you returned to me, not with that nightmare still etched into my mind._' He opened his eyes, and shifted to face his back at the sleeping girl. He stared out at the sky. '_Thank you… for understanding, Takao. It just hurts. But when I'm around you, I feel like myself again… but then…I don't want to lose you again, Takao…_' He took in a shaky breath. '_But I'll protect you… I'll try so hard to not let you get away from me, again…_' He slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep.

To Be Continued…

**8888**

Tournament Standings in Cape Town, South Africa:  
Blitzbrieg Boys vs. **All Starz** (victor)  
BBA Revolution vs. **White Tiger X** (victor)

Oh… and I forgot to put this last chapter…

Tournament Standings in Bern, Switzerland:  
**Blitzbrieg Boys** (victor) vs. White Tiger X  
**BBA Revolution** (victor) vs. Vision Force  
**BBA All Starz** (advances)

**8888**

((Wee! I kind of gotten Kai and Takao back together again! I'm so proud. I guess I could say that I like this chapter. Too much angst, or if you want, drama… Sorry it is shorter than the previous ones. But at least I updated much quicker than before. Welp, I hope you enjoyed, Please review! And I thank you so much for the wonderful comments!  
-  
If you want to know:  
Takao/Ty- Guardian of Storm/Wind : Dragoon's form is a six-year-old boy  
Kai- Guardian of Fire : Dranzer's form is a ten-year-old boy  
Max- Guardian of Water : Draciel's form is an eighteen-year-old female  
Rei- Guardian of Earth : Drigger's form is an eighteen-year-old male  
Kyoujyu- Dizzara is a fox bit beast. I don't know I like picturing her as one… and she's twenty-one-ish  
Hiromi- Destine is a hawk bit beast, and she's nineteen-ish))


	12. Close to Normal

8888

**Spreading Wings  
Chapter Eleven:** "_Close to Normal_"

8888

"_Kai?"_

"_Hm?"_

"_What is it you're afraid of in life?"_

"_Why do you ask?"_

"_It's too quiet! And the question just popped into my mind. Plus, I was wondering if the fearless leader does have something he is afraid of. I mean, everyone has something they are scared of. Me? I'm afraid of losing my friends and family, those close to me. I'm also scared that I might loose all my precious memories I strove hard to get… it's like loosing the people whom I love and care for."_

_The silence returned. Takao was lying on the grass, underneath the tree for shade. It was a hot summer day, and Rei and Max went back home for a vacation. Kyoujyu was helping out his parents at their busy restaurant. Kai sat beside the blue haired boy, with his back leaning against the trunk of the tree. He had a book in his hands._

"_And, you're not afraid of dying?" The dual haired boy asked casually, his eyes still on his book._

_The younger boy shook his head, his eyes closed. "I lost that fear when I was five or so…" He whispered. The boy was startled a bit when a hand touched his forehead. He snapped open his eyes, to see a pair of ruby eyes glancing down upon his stormy ones. Kai's hand brushed his bangs from his eyes._

"_You really want to know?" The older boys asked. Takao nodded a bit shyly. He sat up, scooting back to sit next to Kai. Kai closed his book, and his eyes. His head turned to face out before him. "I'm afraid of… loosing you… Takao."_

_The younger boy blushed, and smiled softly. "Aw… Kai you won't ever loose me. I promise. I'll always be right there with you." He touched the older boy's chest area, where Kai's heart is. Then the boy threw himself around the older one, encircling his arms tightly around Kai. Takao's cheek rested on Kai's chest, listening to the beating rhythm of his heart. He closed his eyes, nearly falling asleep in comfort. Kai wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's frame, and rested his head on the boy's head. 'I really don't want to lose you… I don't know what I'd do if I did…'_

8888

The airport was very crowded, especially since it was close to the finals of the World Beyblading Tournament. Ty had a hard time weaving through the people to get to the baggage claim from her gate. He was unconsciously tugging on to the hand of the dual haired teen, following behind her. Neither one took notice of it. Somehow, for them, it came naturally.

Then they stopped before the baggage claim, and waited patiently for their bags. Throughout the whole flight, neither one ever spoke to one another, to scared to say something to the other. So they stayed in a comfortable silence, enjoying one another's company. There were those little things when they unconsciously touch, and neither one minded. Ty would blush the whole time, being around Kai. Suddenly, it seemed that her smiles were a lot brighter than before, and her chocolate eyes would glitter more.

"There are our bags!" The girl pointed out, and went to catch them before they disappeared around the corner to circulate again. Kai took them all with easy, and Ty blushed at his strength. '_Wow!_'

"C'mon, let's go catch a taxi." The dual haired teen proposed.

"Why?" Ty asked, tilting her head. "I could just ask someone to come and get us…" She picked up her bag, but Kai took it with his one hand, while he carried his in the other.

"And that someone is us!" Ty and Kai turned their heads to see the familiar couple. Max smiled widely at the two, and Rei grinned. Max jumped up and pulled Ty into a big hug. "You're okay, Ty-chan!"

The girl flinched a bit, but hugged the blonde back. "Yup! Nothing would put me down, not even a measly scratch!" the girl laughed out loud, drawing attention. The other three sweat dropped at the girl's old antics.

"C'mon, I got a car. Kyoujyu wants some kind of important meeting with us." Rei said, he offered to take Ty's bag from Kai, but the dual haired teen just glared at him. Max took Ty's hand and the two went running out of the airport, talking and laughing.

Rei smiled to himself. "Ty-san… seems different… like Takao-kun was." The Chinese Beyblader said quietly. Kai shrugged his shoulders and walked ahead. "You're different as well… back to the Kai we saw when Takao was still alive…"

8888

Ty went to knock at the doors leading to the old dojo she recognized. When he hand was about to hit the wooden door, it suddenly slid open, scaring the girl and Max. They both jumped back with a scream. In front of them was Hiromi with blinking eyes. "Eh… hey?"

88

When they got to Batuken, Max and Rei decided that maybe they would stay at the old dojo, which was left open to them any time. For the past year, they have declined the invitation, trying so hard to forget any painful memories that have occurred in Japan with their dear old friend, Takao. Hiromi has tried so hard to get them together again, to visit for the death anniversary of Takao. They never came, and somehow they all understood, especially Takao's grandpa. The old man was saddened, and mad at Takao's best friends, his old team, the Blade Breakers. But then he understood that they were suffering for the loss of their own friend.

It was hard for Grandpa Kinomiya. He tried to live, not in sorrow, knowing fully well that Takao didn't want that. All his hard work for making all those around him happy would be in vain. Grandpa Kinomiya didn't take the death of Takao as something to be mourning about, but as something that he should take as a build up on his strength. It's hard to accept at times that your own grandson has died before you, but the boy didn't leave without leaving his name on everyone in the world's tongue. If you ask any Beyblader who Kinomiya Takao was, they'd tell you in a blink of an eye. Grandpa Kinomiya was proud of his grandson, and that pride has kept him strong.

Grandpa Kinomiya has somehow taken in Daichi into his home, as an adopted grandson. But, they both knew that he wasn't a replacement of Takao. As time rolled on, Hiromi also lived in the dojo. Her parents moved away to Canada, but the girl wanted to stay with her friends in Batuken. Grandpa Kinomiya took guardianship over the girl, and Hiromi couldn't thank the old man enough for letting her live with him. Kyoujyu also stayed to live with Grandpa Kinomiya, during the school year. The summers and the weekends he would stay home, seeing as their school that they attended was closer to the Kinomiya dojo. As the way that the teens who are staying at the dojo see it, Grandpa Kinomiya accept them into his home, because they are close friends of Takao, and their presence is almost the same with Takao around.

The day that his other grandson, Hitoshi, has told him that Takao was alive, or revived, the old man didn't believe it. He wasn't there when his older grandson's team was recruiting new members, or when they left with a new one. When he saw the new member, a girl, he knew his grandson lied that that person was Takao. But this girl looked and acted strangely like his dead grandson, even behind her disguises. Why would Takao come back, and how? It was impossible to bring someone back from the dead, right? But then again, nothing is normal around his grandson, seeing all those phenomenal occurrences that he watches when Takao Beyblades. Those things don't regularly occur when someone Beyblades.

When the Beyblading teams returned to Batuken, he was curious to know who this girl was. When his older grandson's team returned, that mysterious new member wasn't there. They told him that there was an accident, and she had to stay back at Bern. They assured him she was all right, and that their old friend, Hiwatari Kai, is watching her. While passing through the many rooms, he would over hear the conversations of the young teens. There were always the words, 'Ty', 'Takao', 'revived', 'the Light', 'Darkness', 'Worlds in Danger', 'protect or else they would loose him forever'. Grandpa Kinomiya wasn't as oblivious as they all thought he would be with his strange behavior. He put two and two together and somehow understood. Takao was really back, and that he is in danger, being this all-powerful being that the darkness wants. If they don't protect their world and another, then they would truly loose, and even their brought back old friend, Takao.

As the girl entered his house, he didn't know how to react. The girl was exactly like Takao, they way he remembered him. But he was a she, and her eyes were a chocolate color, but the emotion and the twinkle were still the same. '_This… is going to take some getting use to…_' The old man thought as he stood face to face with the equally still girl.

88

It was quiet, as the whole gang (Kai, Rei, Max, Kyoujyu, Hiromi and Daichi) sat in the floor, sitting around together in the dojo. After Ty and Grandpa Kinomiya met, they went to the kitchen for some kind of discussion. It was hard on all of them to accept and believe that someone who died and left a huge impact on you would be back, walking around and breathing.

Hiromi looked up at Rei, Max and Kai. "I'm so glad you guys are going to stay here. I bet Ty-chan will be as well. It could be like old times!" The girl clapped her hands together. "Oh! We should all celebrate on this little reunion!"

Kyoujyu smiled at her. "But… maybe later, for dinner?"

Max nodded. "Yeah, Gramps and Ty need to… catch up."

Daichi fell back, lying on the ground. "Then, what can we do till then?"

The bushy haired teen smiled at them all. "We could… train." Everyone, save for Kai, all stared at him oddly, like the bespectacled boy was crazy. "Well… actually, Rei, Max and Kai need to train their powers, you know, control them. Ty is a bit in control with hers, having some experience back at the Bit Beast World, but forgetting some of it…"

Rei scratched his head. "I guess… but where can we, where there won't be anyone around?"

Hiromi pointed a finger up. "Well… there is that enormous abandoned warehouse near the docks… actually there are lots of them. No one goes there."

"If no one goes there, then how do you know about them?" Max tilted his head in question.

Daichi sat up and smiled at the blonde. "Because, that is were we do some of our training for Beyblade. If we practice out, there would be other people interrupting us." Max was blinking and slowly nodding.

Kyoujyu stood up from his spot, and stretched out his limbs. "Well, I'll go get my laptop. I'll meet you at the entrance. Oh, and make sure you tell Kinomiya-ojiisan that we are going out, and Ty-san." Then the bespectacled teen left the door.

Hiromi stood up as well, with the other boys following. "Um… I suggest that you boys change into something that you won't regret being messed up and stuff… seeing as how the battles turn out… you know…" Max smiled at her and nodded. Hiromi went to the kitchen, with Daichi in tow. The other three split to different ways, taking Hiromi's advice to change outfits.

8888

**Brad**: "Welcome to the Semi-final round of the Beyblade World Tournament!"  
**A.J**: "And this will be one heck of a battle, with three of the top Beyblading teams would battle it out to take the spot in the finals against the BBA Revolution."  
**Brad**: "And who would win this one for all battle?"  
**A.J.:** "I don't know Brad, but I'm excited to see how this would turn out."

The crowd roared with excitement, and the stadium filled with the screams. To Ty, this stadium is more packed than the others. The roof was open, with the summer sky. The sun shined brightly upon the people, and they didn't mind the heat. The blunette sat in the stands, with her friends, and her grandpa beside her. She was excited to see her friends fight one on one together, but felt really bummed that she wasn't there with them. "Go! You can do it!"

"Who is it you are cheering for?" Daichi suddenly asked the blunette.

The girl blinked her eyes and tilted her head at the boy. "All of them!"

"Nuh-uh!" Hiromi grinned at the girl and elbowed her. "You're cheering for Kai-san!" She said in a sign-song voice. Ty glared at the girl, and blushed brightly.

"And you're not watching the battle…" She said with a smirk. "You're watching Kyoujyu-kun." Then it was Hiromi's turn to blush. Daichi watched the girls, blinking his eyes in confusion. He shrugged and turned his head to watch the semi-final match.

8888

They were all tired, but neither of them was backing down to lose to the other. Sure Kai, Rei and Max knew this was a very fierce Beyblading match. It was one of the best ones they've ever battle. But nothing would compare to the real battles they've just experienced with far greater power, or that of the life threatening battled their dear friend Takao has gone through.

Last night was very tiring as hell for them, and thought that trying to train their hidden before a match was a bit of a bad idea. Though they didn't do much, trying to control their energies was already hard enough. After their little session, Ty was a bit disappointed that they didn't go out for dinner that night. But she understood how tired the guys were, seeing as they slept early.

"Take them down Drigger!" There was a loud roar, and the spirit of the white tiger appeared, coming out from Rei's white Beyblade.

"Alright, let's do it Draciel!" Max's green Beyblade released the purple and gray tortoise in her spirit form.

Kai smirked. "This is it, Dranzer!" The screech of a bird let the fiery phoenix come blazing out from his dark blue Beyblade.

The three all yelled out on the top of their lungs, putting all their strength and energy on to their Beyblades. The three spinning tops rushed forward, coming at each other. On contact, there was a flash of light, and a blinding light surrounded the whole stadium.

In the stands, Ty smiled, and she bowed her head. '_I knew you would win…_'

8888

It was a clear day out early in the morning. The sun was starting to rise, warming up the morning cold. It was silent, with the only sounds of the monotonous tapping of someone typing, and the cheerful song of the morning birds. They stood around in a very secluded area in the park. There weren't any people around this early. They were either just waking up, or getting ready for the day. It was another day off for the Beybladers. The finals were held till tomorrow, a Saturday.

Ty sat on the ground, staring up at the sky. She was wearing a tight white tank top, with her black sports bra beneath, and showing a bit on her shoulders. She even wore a short and tight biker shorts, with black wristbands. Her hair was in a high ponytail, with tiny wisps of hair falling on her face.

Hiromi sat beside Kyoujyu, watching as the teen typed away. She was also in a work out attire, seeing as she was forced into this as well, just to learn how to fight for herself in this 'war'. She had a tight pink top, stopping mid drift, with black spandex. She had red wristbands, and her hair was tied back in a ponytail, with many pins to keep most of her hair from her face.

Max lay upon a bench, underneath the branches of the tree. His ocean blue eyes were closed, as if he was resting. He wore a loose faded green shirt, nearly too large for his size, with loose black basketball shorts.

Rei was sitting on the same bench as Max, with the blonde's head on his lap for a pillow. He wore black jogging pants with a loose white tank top. He had his hair in his usual style, and had red wristbands.

Kai leaned against the tree behind max and Rei. His arms were crossed, and his eyes were closed. He had a loose black tank top, with loose black pants and black wristbands.

Their last member in this group is Kyoujyu. He sat on the ground, with Hiromi beside him. He wore a baggy gray shirt with dark brown jogging pants. He knew that his friends were waiting upon him. He was just confirming a training plan with his Bit Beast in his laptop. The teen smiled to himself, and adjusted his glasses. He shut off all programs, and set his laptop aside. He stood up, and dusted himself. He felt the two girls staring at him. Kyoujyu's laptop started to glow, and Dizzara appeared, stretching out her long and slender limbs.

"_Okay guys, time for some training!_" The eldest Bit Beast announced. The fox-lady looked upon the rousing teens. It was early in the morning, the sun barely up in the sky. The lady crossed her arms and looked at Ty. "_Wake up all the Bit Beasts._" She ordered.

Ty blinked her eyes, pointing at her self. "Me? What do you mean?"

Dizzy sighed. "_You are the Light. You did summon them last time_." She pointed out.

"But…" the girl blinked again, standing up from the ground. "I didn't do it intentionally…"

"_That's way you try it now, when you are consciously doing it."_ The Bit beast said. The other Beybladers all watched the girl, who looked lost in this all.

Ty bit her lip, and stood up straight. "Okay… I'll see if I can…" She took in a deep breath, and closed her chocolate brown eyes. Her brows furrowed a bit, and she glowed in her blue aura. A light shot up from her, and strong winds circulated around her. She opened her eyes, and it was a stormy blue color. She raised her arms up at the sky, and she looked up with a smile. The winds picked up and the trees were rustling violently. Hiromi held on to her hair from coming out of her ponytail. Kyoujyu tried to block any fly particles from going into his eyes, while trying to watch his friend. Rei held on to Max, and Kai stood his ground. Dizzy just stood there with a smirk, watching the blue haired girl.

Then several little lights appeared around her, like snow frozen in air. Then those lights took shape into various Bit Beasts in their human form. Dragoon, Dranzer, Drigger and Draciel were there as well as Hiromi's Destine. They were all the Bit Beasts they have seen during the match that Ty and Brooklyn fought in. All of them were looking around in confusion, looking at one another, then at their Light that summoned them. "Wow… that's a lot…" awed Hiromi.

Dizzy pouted. "_I think that's a bit too much…_" Ty looked around and smiled at them all. She looked at Dizzy and tilted her head.

"This is the power of their Light." Kyoujyu whispered. Hiromi looked up at him. "The Light can call upon the help of those who follow her. She has also the power of Life and Death, Rebirth and Destruction."

"But… the Dark Lord is suppose to be the counterpart of the Light, isn't he? Why would the Light have the powers of Death and Destruction?" Hiromi asked.

Kyoujyu closed his eyes. "The Light doesn't know that it holds the fate of the universe in its hands. The Dark Lord knows this, and fought against the Light to prove that he is even more powerful than the Light. Once he knew that he couldn't defeat the Light, because of the faith its followers had on the Light, he sought to take that power instead." Kyoujyu looked up at the area, and watched as Ty was laughing embarrassingly, with Dizzy scolding her a bit. The other Bit Beasts were standing or floating around, watching as well. "The only weakness the Light has… is loosing everyone… And that's its own destruction…"

Hiromi gasped to her self. "That's why there was a war… to get rid of the people living at the world. Just like Takao, the Light hates it when the people around him are either sad or dies…"

Dizzy sighed to herself. "_Well… I guess you don't know the limit to your powers…_" She looked up at everyone her kind. "_Listen up, if you haven't guessed yet, a war is coming, and the Seal has been broken. It's only a matter of time until the Dark Lord is awaken again._" There was gasped. "_The battle you have witnessed with Ty-san and Brooklyn is only a taste of how it will be. This world and ours will soon be consumed in darkness like it did thousand of years ago._"

Ty frowned deeply. "_You must somehow prepare your masters for this time. We must protect our Light, for she is back_." They all nodded. "_Right, now go back, and please be careful._" They all nodded, and returned to their rightful owners. Those that were left were the present Teen's Bit Beasts.

"_That was fun._" Draciel mused.

Dizzy narrowed her eyes and smirked. "_Well… it's going to get even more fun…"_ Suddenly everyone became tensed at her words.

8888

Panting hard, Ty fell to the ground and let herself lay upon it with her limbs stretched out, staring at the sky. Max fell beside her, and Hiromi at the other side, sitting up trying to catch their breaths. Kyoujyu fell next, and Rei and Kai just leaned against the trees. Their Bit Beasts as well were to regain some of their energy, after running around the city for nearly two hours straight.

Dizzy took in a deep breath and sighed out in content. "_Well that was fun, but that was just a warm up!"_ They all groaned in pain.

"I think I legs fell asleep…" whined Hiromi.

"I'm so… tired!" Max said. Ty groaned in agreement.

_"Oh, come on, it wasn't that bad, and I went with you!"_ Dizzy crossed her arms.

"_You were kind of floating beside your master, you didn't run like the rest of us!_" complained Draciel, pointing an accusing finger at the elder Bit beast. "A_nd poor Dragoon with his little legs, nearly passed out!"_ The lavender haired Bit Beast patted the tiny boy on his head.

Dizzy rolled her eyes. "_The running is to building up your agility, endurance and stamina. Not to build on the physical techniques._" She clapped her hands together. "_C'mon people, get up! Time for your next lesson!"_ The young Beybladers all groaned and struggled to stand up straight.

They all stood in a line, ending up from tallest to shortest, with Kai and Ty on both ends. Their Bit Beasts all stood behind Dizzy, as the eldest Bit beast walked down the line, examining each of the Beybladers. "_Hm… who wants to guess what their weapon will be?_" She glanced at her kind and raised a brow.

"_We already know Takao-sama has a sword…"_ Dragoon pointed out.

Rei raised a brow. "We get to have weapons?"

Dizzy nodded at the Chinese teen. "_Yes! It's all part of Blading… not Beyblading… but weaponry fighting kind of Blading. See, in our world we have Blading Tournament, to see who is the strongest. The battle you witnessed with Ty-san and Brooklyn was called Blading… also the fight you three experienced with the ex-Barthez Team is Blading as well._"

"So what we are doing to day is summoning our weapons, like what the ex-Barthez Battalion did." Kyoujyu stated.

Dizzy smiled at his master. "_Right!_" She then stood up straight, and placed her hands on her hips. "_Now… take out your Beyblades."_ They all obeyed, and looked at it and back to her. "_Ty-san, would you please come here? You'll be the example…"_

The blunette smiled. "Okay!" She jumped in front and was facing her friends, but watching for Dizzy's directions.

"_Now… you show them how you summoned your Blade weapon._" The eldest Bit Beast directed.

Ty nodded and smiled. She placed out her hand in front of her with her Beyblade in it. She furrowed her brows and the Beyblade glowed. She clutched it and the glowing object took form into her sword. Dizzy applause and patted the girl on the back. "_Very good!_" Ty blushed in modesty. "_Now tell the class what you have done… every step."_

The blunette blinked her chocolate eyes. "Um… well…" She swung her hand out, and the sword turned back into her Beyblade. "Um…just hold out your Beyblade like this." She repeated what she had done earlier, but slowly. The others followed suit. "Uh… then concentrate hard on a power that you can use to protect and fight from your energy and send it to your hand…." She closed her eyes, and her Beyblade started to glow again.

Max furrowed his brow in concentration, and then his Beyblade flickered into a soft glow. Hiromi tried hard to pull out her energy into her Beyblade, and it slowly glowed. Kyoujyu held his breath and thought hard for his to glow lightly. Rei bit his lip, having a harder time in trying to make his glow. So with Kai, who was getting a bit frustrated that his couldn't work.

Ty giggled at them all. "You need to relax… um… think of something you really want to protect with your heart. Once you thought of it, capture it and keep concentrating on that thing. Um… it's a warm funny feeling and hold tight on to it." She advised. They all blushed when a thought came to them, and their Beyblades glowed brightly like Ty's. The Bit Beasts in the background chuckled guessing what they thought.

"Now clutch on to it, and don't loose your concentration." She squeezed her Beyblade, and then it took form back into her sword. They all held their breath and clutched on to the glowing object. Then slowly it all took forms.

Kai blinked his eyes in surprise to find two long daggers in his hand. It was shining silver with crimson designs etched don to the blade. On the hilt of the blade were ruby gems. Rei held up his hand and found he has a claw like weapon, shining silver as he inspected it. Max held on his arm a shield that was a bit transparent with purple designs, and a purple stone on the center. Kyoujyu had a cross bow attached to his arm. He blinked at it confusingly. Hiromi held up the long lavender metal staff she had, with pink trimmings on the ends. Ty smiled brightly, and awed. "Wow! You guys did it!" The other Bit Beasts also cheered at their success.

Dizzy clapped her hands together, and smiled widely. "_Now… let's do some sparing to get use to your new weapons!_" They all stared at her, with blinking eyes and silence.

8888

"_Hey there…"_

_Flowers were placed beside the standing headstone of a sleeping person's grave. It stopped raining, and the skies were still gray and dreary. Everywhere was wet, with remaining drops of water form the rain. Puddles gathered on the streets, and the grass was still wet and a bit muddy. Kai watched the young boy in front of him knelt down on the grass in front of the tombstone. The blue haired boy didn't care if his pants were getting wet. He placed a hand on top of the head stone, and closed his eyes and bowed his head in silent pray._

_Kai held on to an umbrella incase it would rain again. The elder boy promised the younger one that he would join him in going to the graveyard to visit his mother's resting place. Today was her death anniversary, and Takao would always come and stay beside his mother's grave till the place closed up. He would always come alone, silently praying. But now he had someone there beside him, who wouldn't leave him Takao smiled to himself. 'Kaasan… Happy Anniversary! I wish that you were still here with me… So many things have happen this year, and it has made me very happy. I met someone who is very dear to my heart, Kaasan, and he is here right now with me. I think that with him around, I have forgotten all about Otousan and his wife…He let me get pass it. I guess he and I are kind of the same, and we understand each other. I help him, and he helps me. We go through things together…'_

_The boy looked up at the headstone, and gave a teary smile. 'Kaasan… what is this feeling? My heart pounds every time he is near. And when he is away, it aches so much, that I want to be with him every single day. I'm trying so hard to understand it, but I'm afraid to ask him… Kaasan… is it wrong? I wish you were here with me…' The boy wiped away a fallen tear, and clutched his hand to his heart._

_He felt movement beside him, and looked up just to see Kai kneeling beside him. He smiled softly at the younger boy, and bowed his head in prayer. "Hello, Kinomiya-san…I know Takao-kun doesn't really like bring people with him on this day, but he allowed me to meet you. And it's really and honor." He whispered to the air. Takao felt his face burn brightly at every word he said. "My name is Hiwatari Kai… and I dearly care for you son. I just want to tell you that… you don't have to worry, Kinomiya-san. I'll take good care of him, and protect him. I promise, because… he is very dear to my heart…"_

_Takao bit his lip, and closed his eyes. He bowed his head, letting his bangs hide his red face. 'Kaasan… I think…no… I know now what is in my heart… I know what I want…' The boy unconsciously took Kai's larger hand into his, and he stood up. The dual haired teen looked up at the standing boy, and stood up beside him. Takao scowled a bit, feeling intimidated that he was a head taller than he was, but a blush crawled back to his face._

_The blue haired boy held his breath and looked at Kai into his eyes. "You really care for me that much, Kai?"_

_Kai nodded without hesitation, and smiled softly at him. "Yes, and I thought you already know this?" He lifted a hand to brush away a few strands away from the boy's eyes._

_Takao bent his head down, and squeezed Kai's hand. "It's just… what is it you really want from me, Kai?" He whispered._

_The elder boy blinked his eyes at his question. Then he pulled the boy into his embrace, and rested his head on top of his. "I don't really need anything from you Takao. All I want is to be there with you… that's all."_

"_But…"_

_Kai pressed him closed to his chest. "I also… all I want from you is… I want your love…" He said in an almost inaudible whisper._

_Takao felt his heart stop, and his face pulsing with heat. It was silent between them, and none of them made a move or sound. The boy smiled, and he closed his eyes. '…I…I love…I love him…' He wrapped his arms around Kai's waist and tightened it, to press his small figure closer to his. '…Yes, I do love him… I love Kai very much…' Tears nearly fell from his eyes, but he held it in, clutching on to Kai. He felt his body tremble, and neither of them felt the drops of rain falling upon the earth once again from the heavens._

8888

The door opened, and the darkened room light up from the hall way lights. A silver haired young man walked in, having a deja vu of this kind of scene before. He walked over at the bed, with a ginger haired teen sitting on the bed, staring out the window with the curtains drawn over it. The silver haired teen didn't need to look at his friend to know that the younger teen was expressionless and had a blank stare. "Brooklyn…" He whispered out to him.

Just like every day, the ginger haired teen wasn't responsive. Garland sighed, and sat down at the opposite side of the bed, with their backs facing each other. "You can't stay in here forever… I took the blame, so you don't have to worry for ever getting punished." He said quietly. It was still silent and Garland sighed to himself. '_I… I wish I could do something… Brooklyn…'_ He closed his dark blue eyes, and just listen to the even breathing coming from him.

"Well… Tomorrow is the Finals of the tournament, and the Key's team against ex-Biovalt's team is facing one another. Weather you come with us or not, our Boss is setting out his plan that day." The silver haired teen stood up, and started to walk out the door. He shrugged to himself. "Just thought you wanted to know…" Then the door closed and the room was once again surrounded in darkness. A pair of cerulean eyes slowly opened into the dark, and it filled with unknown emotion. _'…The Hikari…'_

To Be Continued…

8888

**Tournament Standing: Semi-finals at Batuken, Japan:  
**Rei (White Tiger X) vs. Max (All Starz) vs. **Kai (Blitzbrieg Boys) victor**

8888

((Well… this sucked. Sorry if it wasn't that much exciting. Kind of gotten side tracked with this dance I have to perform that my mom is making me do for a group. Anyways… looks like Brooklyn, Garland and the gang aren't gone from Ty's life just yet. What plan do they have for the girl? I think I enjoy writing the past between Kai and Takao. Maybe I should write a POV of Kai when Takao died. Hm? Yes I know that in the beginning Takao was beaten by his parents. Takao's mom dies when he was, say four, and his father remarried. The mother is the daughter of grandpa Kinomiya, and Takao took his mother's surname, so did Hitoshi. Yup… I guess that's it for now.

Thanks you all for those who Reads and reviews this fic. Please review! Love you all a bunch!))


	13. The Final Showdown

8888

**Spreading Wings**  
**Chapter Twelve**: "_The Final Showdown_"

8888

_+  
Blinking open chocolate brown eyes, Ty looked around and found herself in the middle of a Beyblading field. There were walls surrounding her area, but as she peered above, she could see the stands of the audience. Above the rooftop was broken open to reveal the blue sky. She stood upon an open field with many rock formations. Before her was her light blue Beyblade grinding against a dark blue Beyblade. She blinked her eyes and looked forward to see Kai, with his worn and torn clothing. She looked down and saw her own in the same state._

'_**Is this… the finals?**'_

_She couldn't hear anything, but her own breathing. Everything was in slow motion. She could see the moving lips of Kai's, but no words emitted from his voice._

'_**What's going on?**'_

_Then everything faded black, and she saw a tiny light from where Kai stood seconds ago. Then a pair of white wings unfurled, and a figure stood there before her. A hand reached out towards her, calling for her to take it. Ty took one step, then the background returned to the stadium, but it was different._

_There were black Shadows everywhere, attacking the people in the stands. Ty panicked and looked above the walls of the field to see Shadows slowly creeping over towards her. She looked at Kai to see him being buried in the shadows that attacked him._

_She went to reach out a hand and help Kai, but then she was back at the dark area again, with the hand still calling for her to take it. Ty reached her hand, and the scene before her kept changing from the stadium, with Kai reaching out for her to help him, and to that black area with a light, a hand trying to reach her. She closed her eyes and covered her ears, screaming for it to stop._

_'**Someone… help me!**'  
+_

Ty gasped out and sat up suddenly. She bent over to calm her racing heart and hoarse breathing. She clutched on to her heart area, with her eyes closed tightly. Once she came back to reality, she soon remembered her surroundings. Slowly the blunette sat up, and looked around. She was in the dojo, sleeping on the floor with her friends around the room. It was still dark out, and she could barely see through the darkness.

She blinked her eyes and turned her head to see Kai standing at the doorway, with a raised brow. Ty blushed, thankful that it was still dark out. She rubbed her eyes and smiled at the dual haired teen sleepily.

88

The night was drawing back, as the sun was at the horizon. There were tints of purple and pink skies poking out for morning. Kai and Ty sat out side, no longer trying to fall back to sleep, for morning was coming. The dual haired teen was leaning against the wooden pillar that held the roof. One leg draped over the edge of the patio floor, and the other propped up. In his arms was the blunette, her head resting against his chest. They both were staring at the rising sun.

"Are you excited about the match today?" The girl spoke in a soft tone. She felt the older teen shrug. Ty closed her chocolate eyes and smiled to herself. "Whatever happens, we'll still be together, right?"

"Why?"

Ty rubbed her head against the older teen's strong frame. "I'm scared of what might happen at the end of today." She whispered.

Kai smirked, and closed his eyes, leaning his head against the pillar. "That I would beat you?"

The girl sat up, and looked at Kai with a pout and mocking glare. "Yeah right!" She playfully punched Kai at his shoulder. "I'm not afraid that you 'would beat me'. If anyone is going to win, I know I would." She grinned at him cheekily, with her chin held high.

The dual haired teen snorted and rolled his eyes. "I've seen how you Beyblade. It's the same as before, all your tactics and strategies… I know your ways, Ty-san." The girl stuck out her tongue. Kai smiled at her, and leaned forward, with their foreheads touching. "But no matter the outcome, we'll be together…"

The girl blushed, and closed her eyes. "I just hope that what I dreamt of… won't come true…" Kai pulled back, looking at her questioningly.

8888

**A.J.:** "The day has finally come! After all the past battles and experiences we had throughout the whole world, it has come down to Batuken, Japan for the finals of the World Beyblade Tournament!"

**Brad**: "And I've never been this excited to see who would truly win the world cup this year! The battle against the Blitzbrieg Boys and the BBA Revolution is the talk of the year! Who would win?"

**A.J.:** "I don't know Brad. It could be the defending champions or the Blitzbrieg Boys. We'll just have to wait and find out!"

8888

The cheers were really loud, echoing throughout the whole stadium. The chairmen of the Tournament thought it suitable to move to a different stadium, which was bigger and a much safer structure, knowing how the battles would end up. They were all trying to use precautions, afraid that this stadium might end up like the one with the battle of Damien and Ty.

"ARE YOU READY FOR THE FINAL SHOWDOWN OF THE YEAR?" The D.J. Jazzman yelled out to the crowd in a podium above the ground. The crowd screamed out loud, in a deafening cheer. "NOW LET'S BRING OUT OUR FINAL CONTESTANTS!" The Blitzbrieg Boys and the BBA Revolution all came out from opposite sides, and the audience all cheered more.

Ty peered up at the audience, trailing behind her teammates as she entered the stadium. Her chocolate eyes shined behind her dark sunglasses, and she wore different black attire with a long trench coat that was sleeveless. Her hair was up in a messy bun, knowing that maybe her hair won't really stay up for long. Ty took a glance at the other side to see Kai and his teammates in their stoic poses and expressions.

Then each team sat down on the benches, a bit far from the main Beyblading dish. Ty took a seat between her brother and Kyoujyu. Hiromi sat beside the bespectacled boy, and Daichi was in front of them, stretching out. The blunette smiled at the small boy. He wasn't really smaller, almost as tall as she is. What she found out was that her body was really in a thirteen year old form, the age when Takao died. And now Daichi is thirteen, after three years, but it was comforting to know that the boy was still shorter than she was. '_I guess I wasn't the shortest after all…_' she laughed in her head.

The girl felt a pair of eyes staring at her, and when she looked up, her eyes were locked with the ruby orbs before her. She discreetly blushed and smiled at the older teen. '_…We'll always be together…_' That morning, the bluenette was about to tell the dual haired teen about her dream, but was interrupted by Rei spotting them, wanting to do his daily early morning drills.

"NOW LET"S START THE MATCH!" The screen behind the Jazzman lighted up with the pictures of red haired Yuriy, and the ever-energetic Daichi. "Our first round is Daichi versus Yuriy!" the crowed cheered in excitement, and the two first Beybladers came up to the center. Then the floors opened up to reveal their Beyblading dish. Yuriy smirked and Daichi grinned widely.

"Looks like you get to have your rematch, Invanov-san!" Daichi taunted, as he took out his Beyblade and launcher.

The older teen snorted. "We'll see who is the better of this match." He took out his Beyblade and launcher as well, narrowing his icy blue eyes at the younger boy.

"Bladers are you ready? 3… 2… 1…"

"GO SHOOT!"

_8888_

_Ever since realization hit the blue haired boy, Takao has been acting strangely around the older dual haired boy. The younger boy knew that he was acting strangely, and was guessing that Kai would have noticed too, but he couldn't help it. 'It's not fair! Kai can say it so freely, but why am I having a hard time in telling him.'_

_Takao would instantly blush whenever Kai was around, or when he touched him, even in a slightest bit, or when he talked. Everywhere, the dual haired boy was there, close to him and even far. 'This… this is love…' Their moments together were also different than before. Takao would get nervous, and would act more stupid than before. Their time they spent together was mostly in silence, but a comfortable one. It did occur to Kai curious as to why the young boy wouldn't strike a conversation, knowing that the boy gets edgy with the long passing times of silence._

_It was the day of a festival in town, with the cheery blossoms in full bloom in the spring air. They were to have a picnic, and watch the fireworks together with their friends. They ate, laughed and had fun all together on the large blanket. Hiromi was there, talking endlessly with the blonde, Max. Rei sat on the corner listening, and peering over at the bespectacled boy hunching over his laptop. Takao would laugh when they did, but really tuned them out, feeling his heart race with the closeness of the dual haired boy beside him._

_The young blue haired teen stood up and stretched his small limbs. He excused his self from the group, saying that he was going to walk around and come back before the fireworks started. After a few yards away, he felt the presence of the older dual haired teen trailing behind him. Takao turned around and bashfully smiled at the older boy. 'I should tell him… yes… I will…'_

_Kai stood close to him, nearly towering over the small boy. He raised a curious brow at the silent boy before him. "Is something wrong, Takao?" He asked gently, sending shivers down the boy's back. He nearly fainted as Kai started to brush away his bangs from his stormy eyes._

_The boy quickly shook his head, and wrapped his arms around Kai's waist, tightly. "Kai…" The dual haired teen blinked in surprise, not really expecting this kind of action from the younger boy. Then, Kai wrapped his arms around the boy's shoulders. "It's not fair to you… that I can't really express my true feeling to you, Kai."_

_"What are you talking about?" He chuckled._

_Takao clenched his hands into a fist, pulling on Kai's shirt in his hands. "Tou-sama and Noriko-sama… they always told me that no one would ever love me. I took that at heart, and tried so hard to deny any of that kind of feeling so that I won't hurt anyone. Then I saw you, wanting so much for me to accept yours, but I never returned any of it to you, because I thought I lost how it was to love… But then… it confused me more, and I allowed you to love me, but I couldn't love you back… or so I thought." Takao buried his face at the older boy's chest._

_"Slowly I was trying to understand… kind of using you to help me find out what it was that was burning in my heart. I finally realized what I felt, after visiting my mother's grave. Somehow, something lifted and I found out what it means to love and be loved." Takao bit his lip. "But then… for the past couple of days… I felt you were kind of distant from me… that maybe you didn't like me anymore and were having feelings for…"_

_The boy was pushed back a bit, and his face was raised up to look up at a pair of ruby eyes. Two warm hands cupped the sides of his small heart shaped face, and Takao was blushing madly. "Silly Takao… I would never fall in love with anyone, other than you. I was beginning to think that maybe you allowing me to be with you was only for me to be happy. I'm happy being with you Takao, and that's all I ask for. I started to believe that I don't really need for you to return your feelings. I don't care if you hate me, or think of me as disgusting… as long as I can be by your side. Because… I love you, and only you, Takao."_

_A pair of soft lips pressed against Takao's. The smaller boy blushed deeply, and closed his eyes. Then, he shyly returned that kiss and pressed up against the dual haired teen, encircling his arms around his neck. Takao felt his heart skip a beat, and something burning inside. A moan escape his lips, and Kai took that chance to go deeper, darting his tongue in to finally taste the boy he held in his arms. Takao responded pushing his tongue forward, to dance with Kai's, also tasting him. 'Strawberries?'_

_After what seemed like an eternity, the two broke apart, panting for air. 'Oh my gosh… this… this never happened before…' His mind raced with his heart._

_Kai slowly opened his eyes, staring at the flushed boy in front of him. Takao's eyes were closed, and he could feel the rise and fall of the boy's chest next to his. 'He… he kissed me back…'_

_The blue haired boy slowly opened his eyes, and locked them with the ruby eyes of Kai's. Something was rising with in Kai, seeing an unfamiliar emotion glazing in Takao's eyes. It was comforting and alluring to the older boy. "…I love you too…" Kai blinked his eyes once, and felt his heart skip a beat at the boy's words. Takao saw Kai's face burning in a faint blush. He smiled, and brought the older boy's face closer to his, their lips hovering close to one another. Kai could taste the sweetness of the boy's lips again at the closeness. "I love you too, Kai."_

_8888_

A pair of icy eyes widened in shock as the dust was lifting from the Beyblading dish. Daichi coughed violently, trying to get the thick air from his lungs, and also trying hard to see the out come of his battle with Yuriy. The crowd was silent in anticipation. The DJ Jazzman peeked over from the podium to check if it was clear to come out. He looked down and gasped. "And it's a… Draw!" The crowd all awed in disappointment but cheered for the awesome match they've seen.

Daichi's mouth gaped open in shock, and Yuriy scowled in disappointment. The two retrieved their Beyblades and walked back to their side towards their teammates. Ty hopped up from her seat and hugged the younger boy. "Aw Dai-chan! It's okay! Don't worry if it was a draw! It was a great match you two fought. I wished I was there fighting either one of you instead. Hee! Hee!" The girl chirped, swinging the boy side to side in her embrace.

The younger boy tried to pry the girl off of him. "Yeah. Yeah. Thanks, but just win this one, okay, Ty-san?"

Ty let go of the boy, and saluted with a wink. "Roger!"

Hiromi smiled at the small girl. '_She seems… very excited._' The girl skipped over to the center, with Kai walking calmly over as well. The D.J. smiled widely. "It's a free for all! Who ever wins this match, is crowned Champion of the World!" The stadium vibrated with the audience's cheers, and Ty looked around, smiling. "And we have a special dish just for you two!"

The floor opened up to reveal a large field, unlike the small dishes they usually battle on. It was a few feet below them, with the two standing over it. The crowd went wild. Ty's eyes widened, recalling this field. '_No way… but then…_' The Jazzman's podium rose higher and lifted a hand. "Beybladers, are you ready?"

Simultaneously Kai and Ty took out their launchers and Beyblade, and took a stance, staring at one another at the eye. '_This is it… this is what I've been waiting for, for all my life…_' Kai closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. '_If Takao hadn't died that year… we would have fought this match back then…_' He slowly opened his ruby eyes, and saw the girl before him grinning. / _… Takao or not… we will win this, Dranzer_. /

"_Right!"_

'_I can't believe it has come down to this…_' Ty smiled at the dual haired teen in front of her. _/ I'll show them all that I haven't lost my touch in Beyblading, okay Dragoon? _/

"_Of course!"_

/_ Then let's do this as quickly as possible… _/ The girl started to feel edgy. '_I'm not really getting good vibes…_'

"...3…" The crowd chanted with D.J.

"…2…" Ty's teammates all bit their lip in anticipation.

"…1…" Max and Rei clutched on to each other's hands, sitting amongst the people.

Ty blinked her eyes and started to pull on the ripcord. "GO SHOOT!" Both she and Kai shouted in unison. They tugged on their cords with all their strength and released their Beyblades on to the field. As it came in contact with the ground, the two different shades of blue Beyblades hit one another, sending strong shockwaves that caused the whole stadium to rumble in it's power.

"Holy smokes! What the heck was that?" The Jazzman got back his balance and peered over the podium to the field. "Looks like the two are in for the offence!"

Ty pressed her lips in a firm line and trusted a fist into the air. "C'mon Dragoon!" Her light blue Beyblade went on the attack again, heading towards the dark blue one.

Kai saw this and trusted his hand to the side. "You can do it Dranzer!" The dark blue Beyblade then mimicked the light blue one and the two were set back into a collision course. As the two hit, more waves were emitted from the two, shaking the whole stadium again. Everyone gasped in fright, but more excitement rolled on as they continued to watch the match.

88

Kyoujyu looked up from his laptop on to the big screen. "This isn't good… another hit could injure the both with that kind of power."

"They look fine to me!" Daichi commented. There was another shockwave, and they ducked as tiny debris fell from the ceiling. "You can do it Ty-san! Take him down and win one for the team!"

Hiromi frowned as she saw the girl screamed out, pushing her strength into her Beyblade. Then came another shock wave, and most of the people toppled over from the shake. "They're tiring out already!" The brunette noticed. Both Kai and Ty were panting, but not very visibly.

88

'_New tactic!_' Ty raised her hands up into the air, and glowed in a blue aura. "Dragoon, GALAXY STORM!"

Strong winds picked up and surrounded the whole area. Ty's Beyblade swirled in a tornado and came crashing towards the Dark Blue one. Kai lifted his arms up as to block, and his Beyblade took on the girl's attack. There came a crashing sound, and part of their stage crumbled, beside Kai's side.

The dual haired teen smirked, and crossed his arms before his head. He brought it back, with fisted hands on his sides. He started to glow in his red aura. "Dranzer! Fire Arrow, NOW!" Fire shot out the dark blue Beyblade, and mirroring red wings spread from Kai's back. Then the red feathers all darted about trying to hit Ty's light blue one.

The girl's eyes widened in shock as her Beyblade was trapped, and she saw the firing attack heading towards hers. She crossed her arms over her head, as to block the attack, and the fiery heat whizzed by her. She was being pushed back, but the girl fought hard to stay in her place. There were sounds of cracking gravel, and the girl turned her head to see that her stand was breaking off from its support. Then the girl fell into the field, and dust flew up covering the scene.

Everyone gasped, and Hiromi and Daichi nearly went over to the field, but were held back from their coach. Kai stood there with narrowed eyes, looking through the dust. _"Kai-sama…_" His dark blue Beyblade spun around below his stand, as if to wait. Then the light blue one shot out from the dust, and grinded against the darker one, pushing it against the rock formation, and breaking it to rubble.

The dust cleared, and Ty stood there smirking at the dual haired teen above her, with her sunglasses taken off. "PHANTOM HURRICANE!" Another round of harsh winds came about, crashing against Kai's, near his stand. The dual haired teen tried to block it off, but got distracted as his stand crumbled below his feet.

Ty's light blue Beyblade came spinning around, towards its mistress, and circled near her feet. When the dust cleared, Kai stood up and dusted himself, with his Beyblade spinning beside him. The girl smiled cheekily. "It wouldn't be fair if I was the only one down here…" She placed a hand on her hip, grinning sheepishly.

"So, are you ready for round two?" The dual haired teen asked with a smirk. He took off his long white scarf, letting it fall off to the side.

"Am I ever?" The girl jumped in excitement. She trusted a fisted hand into the air. "Do it, Dragoon!" The girl lunched forward, like her Beyblade towards their opponent.

Kai widened his eyes, and jumped away to the side. Ty's light blue Beyblade crashed into one of the rock formations. Then Kai leapt up, and dashed towards Ty. "Dranzer, go!" Then the dark blue Beyblade collided with Ty's and the metals grinded against one another. More shockwaves emitted from their contact, shaking the stadium.

The two jumped back, and smirked at one another, panting. Then they crossed their arms, and rushed forward. Their Beyblades charged into one another, sending more shock waves.

88

The glass from where the chairmen seated inside cracked, and shattered into millions of pieces. The audience screamed in alarm. Some of the watchers ran out for safety, but the rest stayed to watch till the end. Rei and Max were standing, watching with anticipation and worried over their friend's safety.

"This has gotten out of hand!" cried one of the chairmen.

"This is going to be worse than with the battle in Rio de Janeiro."

"We need to put a stop to this…"

"No you can't!" The men all looked out of their box area for special guests to see a blonde looking at them sternly. "Even if you did try to… do you believe that those two Beybladers, whom trained so hard and waited for this day to come, to just stop their match?" The blonde teen said.

The raven-haired Chinese beside him nodded in agreement. "This is the true meaning of Beyblading for us. No restrictions and the enjoyment of it all. This is how we view Beyblading. It is something that is a part of us. You can't stop them… this means so much to them." There was a flash of light, and the whole stadium shook violently. Rei took the blonde into his arms, and covered the younger teen's head.

"But then people would be injured! Think of the audience!"

"Then let them leave…" Max replied, staring at them with narrowed eyes.

88

Ty stood up, panting and wincing a bit. She stood up straight and blared in her blue aura. "HYPER VICTORY TORNADO!"

Kai jumped up and blared in his red aura. "VOLCANO EXCELLENT EMISSION!"

Two lights shot out from their Beyblades, and out came the two strongest Bit Beasts roaring out in their glory. The place vibrated, and more debris from the ceiling came raining down. Their Beyblades glowed brightly, and came rushing forward into one another. As they collided, the whole stadium was filled with light, blinding everyone to block it out.

8888

_I know you were devastated, but this is what we wanted to do. The Blade Breakers aren't really breaking apart… we could still be a team, but that look in your eyes crushed me. I saw the betrayal and pain gathering in those stormy depths. Though you hide them with your usual smiles and hyper personality, I saw right through them. You can't fool me, Takao… I know you very well, as you do with me._

_I wanted you to understand… that neither of us really wanted to take that title. It was just a name. What mattered to us were the battles, the thrill of maybe one day defeating you. We just wanted that chance to feel what all of your opponents have felt Beyblading with you. Sure we would have had battles in our training, but it was nothing compared to those. No holding back, but everything is serious. You enjoy Beyblading and that causes you to win those matches, because you feel that thrill. We wanted that as well… not just some joking around training or practice matches._

_I saw you turn away when we told you that we were leaving soon. Tatibana-san urged us to stay a bit, and that we should throw a going away party, or hang out. Those days felt as if any normal day, doing training, even though we weren't going to be on the same team again. This was to show you that were all your friends._

_During those days that I stayed, I wanted so badly to be near you. I really didn't want to leave you, but I wanted so badly to Beyblade, to be your equal, to be just as strong as you. Just like you, Beyblading is my life, and so are you. You ignored me, avoiding me, causing me to suffer inside at your absence. So, I did the same, and tried so hard to ignore that pain inside._

_So, I hung around with the others, mostly with Kon-kun, seeing as he won't leave me alone. And then I saw more of that pained expression I saw in you, as you would innocently glance my way. I tried so hard to come up to you and have the courage to talk to you, but that look haunted me so much._

_The day before we were leaving to go to our new teams, I didn't come out of my room, telling Kon-kun that I was sick. I didn't feel up to the little matches they wanted to do and their party. I stayed in my room, staring out at the window, watching as you and Mizuhara-kun played around. You laughed and looked happy, but I caught glimpse of that dullness in your eyes. Then I told my self, that later tonight… I needed to talk to you… to tell you, to make you understand, that…_

8888

There was a groan, and a pair of ruby eyes slowly opened to stare upon the starry filled sky above him. The eyes blinked and Kai sat up wincing a bit in wariness and pain. He looked around and found himself in an unknown area, with the scene of the galaxy before him. Beside him was Takao… the same boy he had known three years ago. Every trace of the boy's face was just as he remembered. Kai's eyes glazed over as he stared at the boy resting beside him. "Takao…"

He reached over a hand, and brushed away a few strands of hair from his eyes. There was a flash of light above him, and he looked up to watch the stars falling from the sky. '_It is fate… no matter what… Takao was meant to come back… to me… he did… he did stay with me… he was always there, but I forgot…_' He smiled to himself sadly.

Kai blinked his eyes, hearing a groan beside him. He turned his head to watch the boy sit up, with a hand on his head. The blue haired boy slowly opened his stormy blue eyes, and gasped in awe at the scene before him. He turned his head to see Kai sitting next to him. "…K-Kai…?" he blinked his eyes and looked around them. "Where… where are we?"

The dual haired teen shrugged his shoulders, and looked up above at the stars sailing through the sky. "We are… this is the world Dranzer and Dragoon have built…" He whispered. "See Takao… we are connected, and this battle… it's written in the stars."

Takao's eyes glossed with awe watching the sky with the older teen next to him. "No matter what happens… we'll always be together…" The boy whispered. He smiled softly, and closed his eyes. "I'm not afraid anymore…" Kai looked at him with a raised brow. "We'll find each other, no matter the circumstances, because… we are connected." The boy kept smiling, but tears started to fall from his closed eyes. Kai awed at his beauty, and raised a hand to catch a fallen tear.

The boy opened his glassy eyes and turned to the older teen. He threw himself into Kai's arms. The two embraced, and held on to one another tightly. "…I finally have you back… Takao…"

The stars above started to trail around the sky, encircling the lined up planets. Then Dragoon and Dranzer appeared, soaring through the starry galaxy. They spiraled around through the planets, and encircled the blue planet, before coming back to their world.

8888

"Ty-san! Kai-kun!"

"Ty-chan!"

"Kai-kun!"

Ty opened her eyes, and found herself lying on the ground, with dust hovering above, covering the view of the spectators above the field. She lifted her head and looked to see Kai also on the ground. The girl staggered to stand up, as the dust was clearing. Kai started to rouse back, and was coughing a bit. The two stood up in a daze.

"No way!" gasped Daichi. The two Beybladers blinked their eyes and looked around at the ruined area. They glanced down to see that both their Beyblades were inanimate, resting beside one another. They frowned.

"It looks like… it's a draw!" Cried out the Jazzman, peeping through his podium at the ground. With the remaining people in the stands they all cheered out. The D.J. looked questioningly at the chairmen. "Um… I'm no sure if there can be two champions…"

The head of the chairmen stood up and neared the open box area. "Well… this year there can be. After all that's been going on, it's now possible."

"So then… the new champions this year is…" The D.J. announced. Then the man froze in his sentence, watching as the blunette and the dual haired teen go up to their Beyblades, jump back and had them ready in their launchers. "Wha-? What's going on?"

"Actually, we aren't satisfied with two champions…" Ty said.

"Not that it matters for titles, but we need to know who would really win this match." Kai replied.

The chairman was shocked. "No, you can't! You've done enough damage as it is! You two are now the champions."

The dual haired teen shrugged. "Say as you will…"

"But this battle between us isn't over." Ty replied.

"And this is our only chance we get to finish it." Kai looked at the bluenette who smiled in agreement.

The two were about to pull their cords, until an explosion from above distracted them, and the debris of the ceiling came crashing down. Kai widened his eyes and jumped towards the girl to cover her. When the crashing stopped, they heard screaming coming from the audience. The two looked up and saw the people running from black beings coming out from the ground.

All chaos broke loose, as the people suddenly disappeared as the shadows took them into the ground. Ty and Kai stood up, and looked around to get out of the Beyblading field they were in. Kai took the girl's hand and he tugged for her to follow him.

Rei took hold of Max's hand and started to dodge the Shadows that came in their way. "We need to get to Takao-kun." Said Max. He took out his Beyblade, and his weapon appeared. He used his shield to push the Shadows out of their way, and forcing them back.

"That's what I'm trying to do." A wall of Shadows appeared before them, and Rei didn't want to stop his run. He called out for this Bit Beast, and Drigger appeared in his human form, taking them down easily.

"_Hurry, Rei-sama, Max-sama!_" Drigger said to them. As they ran by, Draciel appeared beside the white haired Bit Beast. She spread out her arms and a shield knocked back the rushing Shadows. The lavender haired beast smiled at Drigger.

Hiromi screamed in freight, and her Bit beast appeared in her human form, pushing away the Shadows. Kyoujyu came up beside her, and back up with the coach and Daichi behind them. "What's going on? Why are they here?" The brunette cried out.

Hiromi's Beast was distracted with three other Shadows, and one took the chance to leap up at the group. But then, Dizzy appeared and knock down the Shadow. "_Kyoujyu, you and rest have to get out of here. Help Takao-sama and Kai-sama. You know what to do. I'll clear a path!_" The fox woman raised a hand, and a blast of green power shot through the Shadows, and Kyoujyu took Hiromi and Daichi's hand to run up to the Beyblade Field.

As they reached the edge, they saw Ty and Kai engaged in battle, fighting off the Shadows. Kyoujyu went to jump in with his Beyblade in hand, followed by Hiromi, but they two were hindered from their action as Shadows took hold of them. Hiromi screamed, and Daichi was struggling to break free. Kyoujyu looked around and saw that almost the entire stadium was filled with these Shadows. No matter what they tried to do, they keep on coming out. '_And who is controlling them?'_

Ty's back hit the wall, and she squeaked in shock. Kai was in front of her, trying to protect the girl from the creeping Shadows. Suddenly Dranzer and Dragoon appeared and blasted off the Shadows only for more to come out from the ground. "_This isn't good…"_

"_Where are they all coming from?_" asked Dragoon.

There was a tap on the speakers, and the Shadows all froze on their place, hissing. "Um, excuse me. Can everyone hear me?" There was some feedback from the speakers, causing everyone to wince at the sound. "Oops… sorry." It was a female voice with a too cheery tune in it.

Ty and Kai looked around to find out where that voice was coming from, to see four people standing in the special room where the chairmen were. The blunette widened her eyes and then growled. "Garland…"

The aqua haired girl among the four smiled and waved. "Hey there, Ming-Ming here!" she chirped. "We'll ask again very nicely for you to give up the Key. You do know she is very important to us, and we would like for her to come with us."

Ty clenched her hands, and shook with anger. She slowly moved from her spot from behind Kai, and went to walk forward. But the dual haired teen stopped her. "What are you doing, Ty-san?"

The blunette looked up into his ruby eyes, anger stirring in her now stormy blue eyes. "I won't let any of you get hurt…"

Kai shook his head, stubbornly. "I won't let you just give yourself up to them easily."

The girl took in a deep breath, and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry Kai… but I have no choice." She took her hands upon Kai's and got herself free from his hold. She walked forward, and looked up at the four. "Fine! As long as you free all of the people and leave them alone!" She shouted back.

Ming-Ming placed a finger on her chin. "Hm… you drive a hard bargain, but okay!" She chirped and smiled at her too happily. "But then again…" Ty widened her eyes and turned her head to see the Shadows attacking Kai, Dranzer and Dragoon. "We do need the people's souls as sacrifice."

Ty went to run up to Kai, as a hand reached out for her help. "No Kai!" The girl was blocked from her path as a silver haired teen stood in front of her, with a raised brow. "Get out of my way!" She yelled out, nearly flaring out in her aura.

Garland took hold of the girl's arms, and closed his eyes, catching the girl off guard. "You are coming with us." Something gleamed on the older teen's forehead, and Ty's body suddenly fell weak. Her eyes started to droop, and she could no longer hear the muffled cries of her friends. '_I failed…I'm so sorry…_'

"She's going with no one!"

There was a flash of light, and Ty's vision was flooded with white… then finally to darkness.

To Be Continued…

8888

((Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. I'm kind of terrible in this action stuff. I tried. I was thinking a bit of the battle of Takao and Kai in the G-Revolution series, seeing as Takao in this fic died before the tournament. At least I got more of that TyKa moments. Yay! What will happen to Ty? What's going on? Well… right now I'm in a blank, ha, ha, ha, ha. Please continue to read and review. I'm so thankful for all of your support. Sorry if I didn't edit it… kind of in a hurry. I have to go somewhere… So next chapter might come out late… Summer is almost over… Wah!))


	14. It Has Begun

8888

**Spreading Wings  
Chapter Thirteen**: "_It Has Begun_"

8888

"_Please… don't… cry… for me…"_

"_I'm… sorry… Takao… please don't leave me…"_

"…_Kai…" Cough._

"_Whatever I did… I'm sorry… please, just please stay with me… you can't go. I need you, Takao. You are everything to me… please…"_

"…_I-I'm sorry… I couldn't… make you… happy…"_

"_No, Takao. You've made me the happiest guy in the world, meeting you, being with you. But… you leaving will kill me… you understand that… right? Please… live… Takao… I love you so much… don't go…"_

_Cough. "…You're… y-you're crying…"_

"…"

"…_Don't worry…" Cough. "… I'll never leave… you…" Cough. Cough. "…Find me… and I'll always… be there… with… y-you…" Cough. Cough._

"_Y-you… shouldn't talk anymore. You need to save your energy. We are almost there."_

"…_Kai…" Smile. "…T-thank… y-you…" Eyes drooping. "…I still… I…lo-"_

8888

"Takao!"

Kai quickly sat up from the ground, gasping for air. He winced a bit in pain, and realization hit him. "No… Ty!" He stood up and looked around his surroundings. He was still at the stadium, in the field. The stands were emptied of the crowds of on lookers, and it was anonymously quiet. The dual haired teen found a way to climb out of the field, and back to the leveled floor. He spotted the familiar form of the bushy bespectacled teen with the recognizable brunette. They were rousing from unconsciousness, and sitting up. Kai took a few steps forwards and saw that there were only a few people remaining in the stadium.

"Argh!" Kyoujyu sat up and placed a hand on his head. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Hiromi sitting up as well, closely beside him. He placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Hiromi-san… are you okay?"

"Yeah." She placed a hand on her head as well. "It feels like something knocked me out." She looked up at Kyoujyu. "What… what happened?" She looked around and saw the few others in the stadium gaining consciousness. "First we were attacked by those Shadows then all of a sudden we were engulfed in this light!" The girl quickly stood up with a gasp and ran to the edge of the field. "Where… where is Ty-chan?"

"They took her…"

The brunette looked up and saw Kai at the other side of the field. Hiromi's eyes saddened in sympathy. "So then… what now?"

"Hey! Are you guys okay?" They all turned their heads at the couple walking up beside them. Hiromi slightly smiled at Max and Rei. She nodded. Max looked around. "What happened to all the people?"

"They took them as well." Replied Kyoujyu. "But some how, we were spared." He looked around. "And so are they." He pointed to the curious White Tigers, the confused All Starz, and the brooding Blitzbrieg Boys. "Looks like the ones with Bit Beasts are the only ones here."

"So, does that mean the rest are all captured by Garland and the rest of Vision Force?" questioned Rei.

"You guys!" everyone turned their head towards the youngest Beyblader, running up to them.

Hiromi crossed her arms at the sight of the boy, and pouted. "Where the heck were you? You couldn't have gained consciousness before us. You were attack by the Shadows like us!"

"You got to check this out! There are no people at all outside!" Daichi yelled out to them. They stared at him in disbelief. "C'mon! Look at it your self! And outside isn't a pretty sight either!" The boy ran back out, with the rest of the people in the stadium trailing behind.

They all gasped once they burst out through the exit of the stadium. Max trembled in disbelief, and Rei placed his hands on the blonde's shoulders to support him. Hiromi gasped and shook her head. Kyoujyu stood beside her, and didn't notice the sudden grasp of his hand form the brunette. Kai stepped forward and looked around.

The skies were covered in thick, dark clouds, blocking the midday sun. The streets were emptied from any pedestrians, and the cars were all stopped in the middle. There was a gust of wind blowing a stray hat that passed by them. "They took the people of the city?" Kyoujyu frowned deeply, and ran back into the stadium. Hiromi closely followed, not wanting to let the bespectacled boy's hand go.

"This isn't good…" whispered Rei.

Daichi looked up at the raven-haired teen. "Do you think that we are in another one of those dimensional fields?"

"Like last time?" He questioned, with a raised brow. He stared a head, looking around the streets. Daichi nodded in response. "Maybe…"

"Rei…Max…" The raven-haired Chinese blinked his eyes, and turned around, with Max and Daichi. They were met with confused and questioning gazes from the remaining people left in the stadium. It was Lai who stepped up to the three. "The last time we were involved in that battle between Shippu no Jin and Brooklyn, you promised to explain this all to us, but you didn't. Now that we are much more involved in this, we need some answers… What's going on?" The others nodded in agreement.

The three all looked at one another, not really sure on how to explain it to them. Then Kyoujyu came running back out with Hiromi, and the bushy haired teen ran up to Kai, who was walking back up to the stadium, or to where they were. "Kai-san… Dizzy got a scan of this whole area and found out that this city isn't the only one affected in this turn about." Kyoujyu pushed up his glasses with his index finger. "It seems like the whole country has lost all of its residence… the people are gone, and I'm not so sure on how to locate them… or how to start finding Takao-kun."

"So all the people of Japan is gone?" asked Rei. Kyoujyu nodded.

The boy sat down on the ground, and opened up his laptop. He started typing away in a fast speed. "What's worst is that all connections to the outside are all disconnected." He took out his cell-phone from his pocket, and looked at it. "I tried to call Kinomiya Ojiisan, but I couldn't get a line. I tried the payphone, but that's not working either."

"My phone wont' work either…" The brunette beside him replied. "Also… all electricity has gone out. Nothing is working around here…"

"There are no sign of any other person around here." Kai said in his low tone. He looked up at the sky with a frown. "We need to come up with a plan, find Ty-san and save the people." They all nodded at the dual haired teen. "First… we need to find somewhere to stay and try to explain to them our current situation." He nodded to the people behind them.

They turned their heads and looked at the clueless Beybladers. "Let's go to the dojo." Suggested Max, slightly squeezing Rei's hand.

8888

There was warmth on the side of her face, and the girl leaned into it. As it left, the girl was soon stirring to consciousness, and she slowly fluttered open her chocolate brown eyes. She blinked her eyes to clearly focus her vision, and found someone standing beside her. She gasped and shot up, sitting on the softness below her. She looked around and found herself in an unfamiliar surrounding. There were white tapestries, and sheets of white silk. The walls were pearly white, and so were the silver marbled floors. The girl lifted her gloved hands, wearing a black silk cloth. The girl blinked and found she was wearing a black silk gown, with silver stones embroidered into the dress. Her hair was flowing down, with the ends slightly waving behind her.

"Where…?"

"Somewhere safe." The blunette turned her head and found the recognizable ginger haired teen from Vision Force. He was wearing all white, almost blending in with the room. Ty tensed and narrowed her eyes. The older teen just smiled at her, and Ty noticed something different about him. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I saved you from being captured by Balkov and his men."

The girl blinked her eyes. "Balkov?"

Brooklyn closed his cerulean eyes, and turned to have his back facing the blunette. "The one… who was controlling us…"

Ty gasped. "I knew it… I knew you guys weren't really doing this on your own… but then, what about you?"

The ginger haired teen spun around and faced the girl. "I knew what was going on, even though it wasn't really me who you fought with back at Switzerland. After that last attack, I was somehow freed from the spell he placed on me. But, I was still lost in my mind. They day of the finals, I realized all the things I have done, and wanted to make up for all the trouble. So I wanted to interrupt Balkov's plan, and took you here." He gestured to the place.

"Where's here? And what's up with my clothes?" She gazed down at her long black gown.

"We are still in Japan, but far from Batuken and where Balkov is at." Brooklyn walked up to the window and frowned slightly. "It has begun, and so is your task to save both worlds." Ty followed Brooklyn's gaze and she tried to look out the window. She pouted in not seeing anything, so she stood up and walked up beside the taller teen. She gasped at the sight. "Looks like the man has released his powers to take all the people of Japan. He has found the Seal, and plans to sacrifice all those people just to take the Dark Lord's powers. Balkov is a powerful manipulative man, controlling everyone and the many levels of Darkness." Brooklyn turned his head at the blunette. "He almost has the Dark Lord's powers, but all he needs is the Key to unlock the Seal." He whispered.

Ty frowned, and placed a hand to her heart area. The girl turned her head to face the taller teen. "What can I do? Why did you take me?" Her voice was equally softening.

Brooklyn took the girl's hands, and locked gazes with the girl's chocolate brown eyes. "Because… I know how to defeat both Balkov and the Dark Lord. I can help you fight them. I know a lot more than you do about everything. And… I know where the Seal is." The girl turned her head away, suppressing a blush from the closeness. '_He wants to help me. But, just me?_'

8888

"The Light is there."

A group of people all came out from the thick forest of trees, and came upon a cliff. Below there were more trees, and a small trail of a river. Among the trees was an old castle, hiding among the hills. It was a big structure, but old and covered with some vines. Some of the castle was ruined and crumbled because of age.

"Are you sure?"

"Don't you feel its power?"

One figure was starting to walk away. "C'mon, let's go to it before night comes. I fear that more of the Darkness will come out."

8888

Kai came out to get some air. Inside, Kyoujyu was inside explaining the best as he can about the whole Dark Lord ordeal to the other Beybladers. He couldn't be around people right now, feeling angered and guilty for the capture of Ty. '_I lost Takao again…_'

_-"Aw… Kai you won't ever loose me. I promise. I'll always be right there with you."_

_-"…Find me… and I'll always… be there… with… y-you…"_

The dual haired teen absentmindedly placed his hands into his pocket, and walked out from under the sheltering dojo. He walked into the middle of the garden and stared up at the covered sky. Kai blinked hi ruby eyes, and took out his hand from his pocket. He looked at his hand and found the dragon bit beast, of Takao's in his hand. '_What? How did I get Dragoon?_'

-"_We'll find each other, no matter the circumstances, because… we are connected."_

"There you are." Kai blinked his eyes and quickly placed his stoic mask. He turned around finding Rei standing at the porch of the house. He jumped down, and looked up at the sky. "You're really worried, aren't you?" The raven-haired teen placed his hand into his pocket and walked up beside the dual haired teen.

Kai didn't reply, but hid the bit piece in his hand from Rei's view. The Chinese Beyblader took in a deep breath. "I wonder… if the sky would stay like this, until we defeat the Dark Lord and find Takao-kun." He voiced out. Kai stayed silent, looking as if he didn't care of anything, but was listening. "It's really sometimes hard to believe all this is happening…"

"Listen…" Rei blinked in surprise at the voice of his ex-team leader. Kai's back was facing the raven-haired teen. "The only way that we could ever win against any fight is to let go of the past. What ever happened, I'm willing to forget… because _she_ is willing to as well. But… for me… it's hard to come to terms with what happened, because it won't let me go. I can't, even though I try hard, just for _her_."

Kai turned his head to the side, for Rei to see his profile, but his light colored bangs was covering his eyes. "You would be scarred for life in already loosing someone. But then you have someone there to help you heal, Kon-san. You could move on. But don't… don't ever let them go." With that, the older teen walked away from Rei, leaving him to be in his own thoughts. '_He still loves Takao… but he's afraid, and won't admit it…_' The raven-haired teen closed his eyes, and the thought of the smiling blonde in his mind made him feel happy and warm. He turned around and went to walk back in to tell the others that Kai was still here.

8888

It was a bit dark in dreary, alone in the huge castle, which Ty figured out. She walked down the dim lighted halls, exploring the castle. Whenever there was a window, the girl would frown sadly, worrying of the people and her friends. 'They were all taken?' Brooklyn let the girl rest after their talk. Ty found it a bit flattering that the older teen would insist on calling her princess. She felt a bit funny whenever he called her that. She was still dressed in her black gown, too lazy to change out of it.

Now she is walking alone in the large structure, finding her own way around. She thought of finding Brooklyn, not really wanting to be alone in an unknown place.

Ty stopped, when she found the stairs. The girl turned around and found that her room wasn't that far behind. She just took the longer way around the place. She curiously took one step down, but nearly jumped in fright at the sound of thunder. "There's a storm?" She looked up at the window and saw more flashes of light out side from the lightning.

Suddenly there were pounding sounds from below, and the girl froze in place. Once she thought it stopped, thinking it was her imagination, there was more pounding coming from below. "Um…" The girl slowly made her way down the stairs, shaking a bit in fright. _'I wish someone was here… I hate this, and it's creepy._'

There was a bright flash of light from outside, and a loud sound of the thunder, scaring the girl for her life. Then the doors burst open, sending a harsh draft of win towards her direction. There were the heavy poundings of rain hitting the ground outside. And there in the door way were a group of figures that the girl couldn't see. Ty screamed in fear and nearly ran away, but the figures all crumpled to the ground.

Ty turned around, and stared at them, curious. She cautiously walked up to one of the figures. '_Are you crazy! Run away! What if they attack you!_' Her mind screamed at her. The girl bent down, and lifted a boy's face. When she got a clearer vision of them, she found them all worn out and beaten. She gasped and stood up quickly. '_I got to find Brooklyn!_'

The girl was about to run without looking, and ran up into the person she was looking for. "Whoa! What's wrong? Are you okay?" The ginger haired teen quickly asked, holding on to her before she fell back.

Ty looked up. "Brooklyn! We have to help them! They are hurt!" She cried.

He looked around and saw the unconscious people on the ground. He slightly frowned. "C'mon, help me get them into the rooms." Ty nodded.

8888

"So… we could summon our Bit Beasts out?" questioned Emily, placing a hand under her chin. She was looking at her Beyblade intently.

Kyoujyu nodded. "Yes… you see… Ty-san is the Bit Beasts' Light, a powerful being, almost like a god to them. Before, none of the Bit Beasts were able to come to our world in their Human form, a weak form, but it allows them to come to our world and use some of their powers. The only ones that can reveal themselves in their human and real forms are the four Bit Beasts of the Guardians of Earth, Fire, Wind and Water. Now, because of the growing powers of the Light, the other Bit Beasts are able to come to this world in their Human form. The form that you mostly see in Bey Battles is their spirit form. They are useful to this world, but their powers are equal to that of their Human form."

They all blinked their eyes at his reason. Emily nodded in understanding. "Then… we can help in their in coming war, right?" Kyoujyu nodded at her question.

Hiromi sat up straight and had a finger in the air. "You can fight with your Bit Beasts and with Weapons! It's not that hard to summon."

Kyoujyu furrowed his brows. "Maybe… since Ty-san is far away, I'm not sure if they could easily do it. It's not hard for Rei-san, Kai-san or Max-kun. But the rest of us… we'll be having a hard time."

"It's because she is the Light and a catalyst to our powers." Yuriy pointed out, with his deep tone. Kyoujyu gazed his way and nodded as well.

The bushy haired teen looked at everyone, all silent, absorbing the new and strange information. "Is thee any more questions?" They all shook their heads in quiet understanding. Kyoujyu smiled at them. "Alright… maybe we should call it a day… We need to still find the location of the Light."

Hiromi stood up, and bounced up. "I'll go get some pillows and blankets for everyone." The brunette tugged on the youngest Beyblader, and Daichi followed the girl.

Lai and some of the others all stood up, to stretch out. It was a long few hours of explaining, and getting them to believe in the whole ordeal. Some are willing to help, while a few just wanted to stay back and help whenever they are needed. "I think Mao is still cooking us some dinner…"

The pink haired girl popped her head out, with Rei behind her. "Nope! I'm all done here! C'mon people, let's eat!" She chirped. Everyone slowly got up and made their way to the dinning area. The pink haired girl bounced towards the ginger haired girl and glomped her. "Let's go Em-chan!" She cheered happily. Emily sweat dropped, while blushing profusely.

Kyoujyu stayed behind, typing away on his laptop. He didn't even notice when Hiromi and Daichi came back with the blankets and pillows for their guests. Daichi ran ahead to eat dinner, but Hiromi saw the bespectacled boy, and walked up to him. She knelt down beside him, and tilted her head. "You're not going to eat, Kyoujyu-kun?"

"I will later. You go on without me." His brows were furrowed in concentration.

"_I'm sorry Kyoujyu… I can't get a faint wave of any power anywhere…"_ Said Dizzy's voice from her small residence

Kyoujyu bit his lip, looking up, as if to think. "How about the northern area… I'm sure Takao-kun hasn't left the country."

"Alright… give me a few minutes…" 

He closed his eyes, but blinked them back open to turn his head and see the brunette still there beside him, watching him intently. "Hiromi-san, I thought you went to go have dinner?"

The girl smiled at him. "I wanted to wait for you and make sure you don't eat alone. Because if you did, you won't really eat."

Kyoujyu blushed, and quickly turned his head away. "You didn't have to…"

"I wanted to." The girl replied. Kyoujyu smiled to himself.

"_Hey, Chief…_"

8888

Ty lifted the girl's arm, and started to wrap it carefully. She looked up at the girl's face and saw her sleeping. The girl had long red hair. It was in a ponytail, but Ty let it out to dry from the storm outside. There were three others with this red haired girl. Ty only took care of this girl and the other girl, who was taller and had long blue hair. Ty stared at this girl's face, furrowing her brows as if she knew her. 'She looked…familiar.'

"Are you done? Do you need any help, Princess?"

The blunette turned her head, and saw Brooklyn walk into the room, his clothing changed. Ty smiled at him and shook her head. "No, I'm done." She stood up, and glanced at the red haired girl again. "We should leave them to rest… they were beaten really badly."

"Something is bothering you." Brooklyn said in worry.

The girl shook her head. "It's just those wounds… they aren't normal, that's all." She smiled up at the ginger haired teen. "I am kind of hungry… can you show me where the kitchens are?"

He nodded. "But first… maybe you would want to change?" Ty blushed and nodded.

88

After changing out of her fancy and beautiful gown, the girl was now wearing unique attire, different that what she or any other person here on this world would wear. It was almost the same clothes she wore back in the Bit Beasts' World, but more girly and fitting.

Ty cooked dinner for everyone in the castle. She thought that when they wake, they would be hungry. Brooklyn has gone off somewhere again, and it kind of made the girl worried. Ty sighed, and sat down on a stool. She unconsciously placed a hand on her heart area, closing her eyes. "I hope my friends are all okay…Kai…"

The girl sighed out and stood up from her seat. She glanced outside, and flinched at the flash of lightening from outside. She wrapped her arms around herself, and shivered. '_Gee… is so creepy when you're all alone in a big old castle._' She shivered again and decided to go check on the guests.

88

The girl thought it courteous to knock first before entering. Ty poked her head in the room and glanced around. She gasped as she saw that the guy in his bed was struggling to sit up. The blunette rushed up to the bed and helped the guy sit up. He looked older than she was, and was of course taller. He had two hair shades; one was red in the front while in the back was all black.

Ty placed a hand on the guy's shoulder. "Hey, you shouldn't move much! You're really hurt. You should lay back down and rest more."

"No! I'm fine." The guy said stubbornly, swatting away the blunette's hands. "My injuries are not important. I have to find someone…"

"Oh! You're friends that were with you are at other rooms resting as well, like what you should be doing." Ty scolded, frowning at this guy. '_Gee… he's more stubborn that Kai is…_'

The guy shook his head, still trying to get out of the bed. "No! It's important. If I don't find the Light soon, our world will be destroyed."

Ty gasped, and stared at the dual haired teen. '_So then… he knows? How does everyone know about it…? And I barely just knew about it all…_' She frowned a bit. "What do you want to do with this Light?"

"It has to help us… get back our friends and family… and we can help the Light…" The guy looked up at her with piercing emerald eyes, and he glared at her. "Why am I telling you this?" He managed to push back the blankets off of himself, and draped his legs of the edge of the bed. "Now, tell me where my friends are."

Ty glared at this guy and crossed her arms. "You're very rude, you know that. And after I tried to take care of you."

"I don't need you help." The guy sneered. "There are far more important things that you won't understand, little girl."

Ty nearly blew a fuse at his snide remark. She growled at this guy, and let him walk out of the room. "What a bastard! See if I help you!" She stomped out of the room, going into another room, thinking that the guy walked in. She stopped short as he was kneeling beside the bedside of the girl with the blue hair. She saw him holding her hand tenderly. '_Well… he has a heart?_'

She watched as the girl roused into consciousness. "O-Ozuma?"

"Mariam, are you okay?" He asked softly. The girl nodded slowly.

"Where are we?"

Ozuma looked up and shrugged. "At the castle… I guess… this girl found us and… tried to heal us."

"Then… then its here!" She sat up. Mariam blinked her aqua eyes and looked up at Ty. Ozuma raised a brow and turned his head to follow the girl's gaze. He then glared at the person at the door. The blunette froze. '_Eh?_'

To Be Continued….

8888

(((Eh-Heh, Heh, Heh. Sorry to just leave you like that. Sorry it wasn't that very good. I felt lazy to correct my mistakes. But I got new characters in! It's the Saint Shields and Team Psykick! I kind of had a hard time on how to make more pairings, so I had to even it out by making some more het pairs. Yup!  
So, is Brooklyn a good guy, or a bad one? Can Ty trust him, or the other people? Where is she? And can Kai and the others find her? Can Ty save the world? Welp, you got to find out soon.  
Review please! And thanks a bunch for all of you who read and review. I love your comments and your support. Till Next time!))


	15. Connections of the Heart

8888

**Spreading Wings**  
**Chapter Fourteen**: "_Connections of the Heart_"

8888

It was nearly dawn, and Kai couldn't sleep well, knowing that the person he cared for so much was far away. He walked outside, silently passing through the other sleeping guests. Everyone stayed over, not wanting to separate for fear of lingering Darkness in the streets. Kyoujyu warned them that there were growing forces of darkness, and it could now be loose in the cities. With their Bit beasts, there was a shield protecting the group from being sensed by the Shadows. They were safe, for now…

The dual haired teen looked up at the sky, and it was still covered in dark eerie clouds. He frowned deeply, and walked out towards the gardens. He stopped shortly, looking over his shoulder to see Kyoujyu already awake, whispering to his Bit Beast trapped in her laptop. Beside him sat Hiromi, sleepily leaning her head on the bushy haired teen's shoulder. Kai furrowed his brows, feeling slightly jealous at the couple. What the dual haired teen noticed was that the two were getting closer since those incidents with Ty.

He turned away and walked out of the dojo, not saying anything to anyone. He knew he wasn't supposed to leave the borders of their protection, but he didn't care. He didn't even tell anyone that he didn't even have his own Bit Beast with him. Instead, he somehow has with him Dragoon. He frowned, wondering where his fiery phoenix Bit beast went.

"_With Takao-sama…"_

Kai froze and looked around for the voice. _'What the-?_' He felt his pocket glow, and he took out the bit out, staring a tits glowing form. Then with a flash of light, he was staring at the tiny human form of the great dragon bit beast. The dual haired teen blinked his eyes in surprise. "Dragoon?"

The small blue haired boy smiled at his lover's master. "_Remember… you and Takao-sama are connected because of Dranzer and me. But… you two have a much stronger bond that surpasses the connection Dranzer and I have built for you two. That bond was the thing that kept Takao-sama's soul alive, allowing him to come back_." Dragoon touched the ground, and he started to pace around gracefully. "_You two were already bonded, even before Dranzer and I made that connection to the two of you. You are the one that is keeping Takao-sama alive, and he to you… Remember this, Kai-sama… no matter what, you two will always find away together._" The boy smiled up at the dual haired teen.

Kai smiled to himself, and closed his ruby eyes. "I'm just wondering… how is it I have you and Ty has Dranzer."

Dragoon placed a finger on his chin, thinking hard. "_Good question…_" The boy furrowed his brows. "_I'm guessing… because Takao-sama wanted so much to protect you, she sent me to do the job. I think you wanted the same thing as well, and you sent Dranzer._" The boy turned around and smiled widely at Kai. "_See… you guys have that bond… I can help you Kai-sama… I think I know where Takao-sama is… but…_" The boy turned around and went into a defensive stance, with narrowed stormy eyes.

Out from the corners and the ground of the streets, Shadows appeared, hissing at the guests. Kai took in a deep breath, and took out his Beyblade. '_I will find you Ty… because now I know…and I will fight just to get you back with me again…_' His Beyblade appeared and his two short swords appeared in each of his hands. He stood beside Ty's Bit beasts, and went into a fighting stance.

8888

Ty yawned tiredly, and walked out of the room she was staying at in the old castle. Last night, the girl nearly had a heart attack. When she thought that blue haired girl, Mariam, saw her, she ran out not wanting to face that mysterious and grumpy guy's attitude, Ozuma. But she did stay near, not really wanting to spy on them. She remembered their conversation, of them trying to find the Light to save their village and friends. She heard that a few months back their home was attacked by the Darkness, taking over their village. All of their friends were captured, but they escaped knowing of a prophecy. On their search, they met with old friends, Selima and Kane, who also lost their friends and some of their homes.

The blunette frowned, suddenly aware of what was going on now in the world. She figured that ever since she has died, the darkness has awaken and already went on the move to gather souls to revive their sleeping master, the Dark Lord. She knew that the Darkness was awake, but not for this long. '_So then, there are a lot of people out there that are in so much pain… who lost so much… I need to do something…_'

The girl strode through the castle, the storm already settled, but the skies were still blanketed with darkened clouds. She made her way to the kitchen, and automatically went through the cabinets to make breakfast. After the food was done, she went on washing the dishes. Last night she didn't have time to explore the castle, only knowing where the guest rooms, her room and the kitchens were. She thought today she would look around, and maybe find her savior, Brooklyn, who has yet to appear.

"Um… excuse me…"

Ty blinked her chocolate eyes and turned around to see the red haired girl shyly peeking through the double doors of the kitchens. The bluenette smiled widely, in a warm gesture, and the other girl stepped into the kitchens, slowly making her way to Ty. "Um… thanks for taking us in and healing us. My name is Selima…"

"Well, my name is Ty, and it was no problem to help you and your friends, Selima-san." The girl blushed and smiled back at the shorter girl. Ty scowled mentally at the height difference.

"By the way… do you know where this is?" Selima asked, looking around at the kitchens.

The blunette laughed to her self and shrugged. "Actually… I have no clue either. I just got here yesterday…" The blunette turned to the red haired girl and pushed her towards the table. "I bet you're hungry. Why not sit and eat, I made plenty of breakfast!" Ty chirped, softly pushing Selima into a chair. "Maybe we can even talk, yes?" She said enthusiastically. Selima blinked her eyes, and laughed to her self.

8888

Kai silently made his way into the dojo, hoping he won't be detected. The dual haired teen was very tired and worn out from the battle he had with the many Shadows. Dragoon told him it would have been easier, if the four Guardians of the Seal would bond their powers.

The dual haired teen peeked around the corner, seeing no one in sight. He knew that some of the others were already awake, hearing voices from the kitchen and living room. Kai quickly made his way to his own room he slept in, but a hand to his shoulder stopped him in his tracks.

"I was wondering where you've gone off to. Looks like you didn't really obey your own rules and went out from the borders. Always just like you, Hiwatari."

He turned around with a scowl, looking at the older red-haired teen from his own team. "Invanov…"

The red head shrugged and leaned on to the wall, with is arms crossed. "Tell me, Hiwatari… who is that girl, really? I'm curious, because the only time you've ever been acting like this was when _he_ was still alive." He raised a brow at the younger teen.

Kai shrugged and turned away from his teammate. "It's none of your business, Invanov. It's not like you would care."

"Hey! I'm as much involved in all of this as you are." Yuriy narrowed his icy blue eyes. "But I wonder… if the dead can really be brought back to life… because that girl is like a mirroring image of a walking dead." With that the red head walked away from the younger teen, leaving Kai to glare dangerously at Yuriy's retreating figure.

"Kai?" The dual haired teen blinked his ruby eyes and turned around to find Max gaping at him. "Kai! You didn't!" The blonde took his ex-leader's hand and dragged him into a room. "Don't worry, I'll help heal you… Draciel said I have some healing powers because of my water element."

The dual haired teen pulled back his hand. "It's okay, I can do it myself."

The blonde shook his head. "No! Let me… if I don't, I'd feel guilty for worrying Takao-kun… you know he still cares for you, I can tell." Max smiled up at his ex-leader. "Plus… Rei-kun would be really mad if he found out you went out by yourself." Kai sighed mentally and shrugged at the blonde, letting him do as he wished.

8888

"I'm so sorry…" Ty bowed her head down, feeling really guilty and sad. "It's all my fault… I should do something…"

Selima shook her head. "No, Ty-san. You didn't do anything. And you wouldn't know anything that was happening; neither does the rest of the world. This Darkness can move about discreetly, undetected. Plus, I heard you were a very good Beyblader, being new to the Championship world."

The blunette turned her face away. "Yeah…right…" Ty closed her chocolate eyes, hiding her emotions from the girl in front of her. '_Should I tell her? Tell her that I am what she is looking for? I-I want to do something…_'

The red haired girl tilted her head. "Is something the matter, Ty-san?"

The two jumped in surprise at the unexpected knock to the kitchens. The two girls turned their heads to find three others walking in. Selima's smile widened at the reorganization of her friends. "Hey! You're all awake now!"

Ty stood up when the approached, and offered her seat to the guest. "Here… let me get you something to eat. I bet you're all really hungry." The three other people thanked her silently and sat down. Ty started to prepare them their food, and was trying to hear what the four mysterious people were conversing about quietly among themselves.

"I lost the aura of the Light… it was there yesterday… but it went away." Said the guy with navy blue hair.

Selima frowned. "So what do we do now?"

The girl, Mariam looked up. "We could stay here and recuperate. It seems like there are shields around this place."

"The question is how is the one that placed here? Almost all of the people up here in the north are all taken." Pointed out Ozuma.

Ty blinked her eyes. 'I'm at the northern area of Japan?' The blunette took the plates and placed it in front of the guests. "Um… sorry if it's not that good. I'm not really good at cooking, just enough for me to survive with my grandpa." The girl laughed and scratched the back of her head.

"Oh!" Selima stood up, and smiled at the blunette. "Guys, this is Ty-san. She's the one who helped us." The girl blushed a bit. "These are my friends, Kane, Mariam and Ozuma…" she turned to her friends. "Turns out, Ty-san know how to fight, just like us, and has her own powers."

Ty smiled at them. "I can help you guys… if you let me…"

Kane and Mariam smiled at her. "Sure."

"No." Everyone turned to Ozuma, who was scowling at the girl, with his arms crossed. "This is our battle… This is our own mission. If she wants to help fight, let her help someone else."

Mariam glared at her boyfriend. "What's up with you, Ozuma? Ty-san just wants to help. We can't fight the Darkness all on our own. This is the first time in months since we last saw some other human here, besides us. She can help us find the Light!"

Ozuma turned away his head. He stood up, and glared at Ty before walking away from the kitchens. The blunette frowned sadly. Selima placed a hand at the shorter girl's shoulder sympathetically. "It's okay, Ty-san."

"Yeah… Ozuma-kun is always like that." Kane replied.

Mariam sighed. "Don't mind him… He just doesn't want to trust anyone. So don't think anything of it, Ty-san." The blue haired girl smiled up at Ty reassuringly. Ty smiled in return, but still felt a bit bad.

"What if… what if I can tell you where to find this Light…?" The girl suddenly spoke softly.

8888

"Here."

Kyoujyu looked up, and caught the small object into his hands. He blinked his emerald eyes and looked into his hand. The bespectacled boy gasped. "Dragoon? He's not with Ty-san? How?"

Kai leaned against the wall, crossing his arms. He was in the room of Kyoujyu's with Hiromi, Daichi, Max and Rei present. The rest were equally shocked and puzzled. "Somehow, I have Dragoon, and Ty has Dranzer… I'm not really sure how, but Dragoon can be useful in helping you find his master."

Kyoujyu grinned widely, and dropped down his knees to type away on his laptop. "Thanks. Having Dragoon with us can really help in catching a faint signal of Ty-san's powers or aura. Or… if you would have told us sooner, we could get a lock on Dranzer as well."

"I just found out this morning." Kai replied.

Hiromi tilted her head, watching the dual haired teen. "Um… where were you this morning, anyways, Kai-san?" The dual haired teen didn't make a sign of moving or talking. The brunette sighed. Rei narrowed his eyes, watching his ex-teammate.

"Okay! I think I got something." Everyone became alert, and moved closed to their genius friend. "See this?" The bushy haired teen pointed a finger to a tiny blinking dot. "I'm guessing this is where Ty-san could be."

"Great!" Max clapped his hands together in excitement. "Let's go and save Takao-kun!" The blonde stood up.

Rei tilted his head, and squinted his eyes. "Don't you think that a bit too far from here? How are we going to get there, if noting can work?" Max blinked his eyes, and then slid back down to the ground feeling sad. Rei placed a hand on Max.

"_Nothing to worry about."_ There was a flash of light, and the little blue haired Bit Beast appeared. "_I can fly all of you over there!"_

Kyoujyu smiled widely. "Oh that's right! Only the four Guardian Bit Beasts are the only ones who can appear in their real forms in this world."

Hiromi jumped up. "Then, let's go!"

8888

"What's wrong, Ozuma?"

Mariam walked outside into the gardens of the castle. It wasn't much, since this was old and abandoned. There was a path, with out grown bushes on to the side, leading to the center. In the center were benches, covered with some vines, circling the old fountain that wasn't working.

Ozuma sighed, but didn't look up at his girlfriend. "I just don't trust her. There is something about her that make me feel uncomfortable…"

The blue haired teen sat down beside Ozuma, and took his hand. "But there is nothing wrong with Ty-san. She seems perfectly normal to me. She's really kind. Give her chance. I believe she may know how to find the Light for us."

The older teen narrowed his eyes at her. "Do you? She's probably just saying that."

"Actually… the princess will never lie."

The couple jumped at the voice, looking everywhere for the source. There was rustling in a tree, and a young man with ginger hair jumped down to the ground, landing perfectly on his two legs. He wore all white, and had a kind smile placed upon his lips. The teen walked over to the pair. "Kind of dreary here, don't you think?"

Ozuma stood up and glared at the older teen, trying to protect his view from looking at his girlfriend. "Who are you, and what do you want?" he hissed.

"Ozuma!" Mariam warned.

The ginger haired teen shrugged at him. "I'm Brooklyn. I'm the protector for the lovely Princess."

"Ty-san?" Mariam questioned.

Brooklyn grinned at her, and turned around, not looking at them. "Everyone wants the Light… it is important to both our and the Beast's World. If you believe and trust, you might find her closer than you think…" He grinned at them, and walked away calmly back to the castle.

8888

Ty sighed softly, looking up at the darkened sky. She walked away from the castle grounds, nearing a clearing by the cliff side. She plopped herself to the edge, and swung her legs. "I wish I knew what to do… I'm so clueless as to how to solve this problem. All those people are suffering because of the darkness… and because I died three years ago, the Darkness has awakened… So then… it's my entire fault… I did this, and I need to fix it."

The girl placed a hand on to her heart area, and closed her eyes. "I-I can't let my friends be more involved in this. They might get hurt, and I hate it if they do. I could do it, all on my own." She looked up into the sky. "Don't you think so, Dragoon?"

_"No, not really."_

The girl blinked her eyes, and turned her head to see Dranzer in his human form, standing behind her. His wings were folded behind him, and his fiery hair flew gently with the tiny breeze. "Dranzer!" The red haired boy casually walked to the edge, and sat down by his master's love. "What… Where's Dragoon?"

The boy shrugged. "_I guess… you wanting to protect Kai-sama has sent Dragoon to him. He did the same for you, so I am now with you_."

The girl stared at him with awe. "Really? I didn't know I could do that…"

_"You're hearts are connected, a bond far stronger than the connection Dragoon and I made for the two of you. Your wills are strong, that it would come true."_ Dranzer replied in a low tone.

Ty swung her legs, looking up at the sky. "So then… we'll be together no matter what… like you and Dragoon…" She glanced at the fiery boy, who was blushing a bit. The girl closed her eyes, but then frowned. "Dranzer…" The boy looked up at Dragoon's master. "How can I defeat the Darkness… without getting my friends hurt, too involved? It's my fault… I let this happened…"

The boy shook his head. "_No, you're not the one in fault for the darkness escaping. Its just fate, and it's been written in a prophecy_."

"Prophecy?" The girl questioned.

"_Don't worry so much, Takao-sama. You can't do this on your own. The will of your friends are too strong for you to change their minds. They are willing to fight with you, so that you wouldn't disappear from their lives again. This is a war, and it's not a one-man battle. Don't you trust your friends? Don't you believe that they can do it?_" The girl nodded her head, and looked away. "_Then let them help… you've done enough already for them. Let them have a chance to make you happy once again in you life_."

Ty smiled at Dranzer, and hugged the boy. Dranzer was caught off guard, being embraced by the girl. He suddenly felt the girl tremble, and the fiery haired boy wrapped his arms around her in comfort. _'Kai-sama… please hurry… she really needs you._'

8888

_"You guys okay, back there?"_

Max smiled brightly. "Yeah!"

Rei looked towards Kyoujyu, and got worried. "Um… I think Kyoujyu is a bit air sick…"

They were up in the air, riding on the storm dragon in his big and real form. Kai, Rei, Max and Kyoujyu all headed towards the direction their friend could be. Hiromi and Daichi stayed behind, to help protect their friends from the lingering Shadows.

Kyoujyu was closing his eyes, thinking about anything but flying. He clutched tightly to his laptop. Max saw his distressed friend, and rubbed the guy's back. "Awww… its okay Kyoujyu. I think we're almost there."

_"I can feel Dranzer's presence drawing closer."_ Dragoon told them telepathically.

Kai looked down, only seeing thick greenery and the hills. Rei gasped and pointed up a head. "Look, there's an old castle up a head! Could she be there?"

"Let's get closer to the surface, Dragoon." Kai shouted to the dragon beast.

"_Okay, Kai-sama_." Slowly the flying dragon made his way closer to the ground. Suddenly there was a dark blast of energy coming from the forest. Dragoon dodged it, with a little turbulence. Max and Kyoujyu screamed, and Rei and Kai held on to their younger teens. "_Looks like trouble. Hold on everyone!"_

There were more blasts heading straight at them, and dragoon did his best to dodge all of them. But one hit him, causing the dragon to yell out in pain. Dragoon started to crash down, and touched the ground, skidding through with impact. The four young teens were flung out by force, a few feet away from Dragoon. Then the huge form flashed in light, reducing in size, back to his human form.

Kai groaned, and sat up. He saw the fallen Beast and ran up to him. Rei help Max and Kyoujyu up. "Dragoon, are you okay?"

The boy opened his eyes, and smiled at Kai. _"Don't worry… just let me… rest for a… while."_ The boy glowed, and his form disappeared into Kai's pocket.

The dual haired teen stood up, and saw his friends standing beside him, waiting for his orders. "We need to get out of here quickly. I'm guessing there is a lot of shadows in this forest, and know that we are here."

Rei nodded. "Then, we can use a ride from Drigger." He called for his Bit Beast. "C'mon Drigger!"

There was a flash of light and the true form of the White Tiger appeared, bigger that the four guys. Rei hopped up on to his bit beast, and helped his friends on. "Drigger… there is a castle up a head. We need to get their fast."

_"Right. Hold on tight!"_ Glowing in his green aura, the tiger zoomed away, nearly knocking down the trees in his path.

"Ah! There's more dark being up a head!" Kyoujyu shouted.

Max closed his eyes. "Don't worry, I'll use my shields." The blonde spread wide his arms, and a light of the shield appeared around the moving tiger. He furrowed his brows, trying to keep up the shields. The shadows that appeared in front of them were knocked out of the way. The boy winced a bit.

Kai frowned, watching the struggling boy. '_It's no use… Max is tiring out easily._'

The shields broke, and max was nearly thrown off in impact of his broken powers. Rei caught him, and held him very close to him. "You did your best, koi. Thanks… just rest."

"Sorry…" The boy fluttered close his ocean eyes.

_"Hold on really tight, I'll try to fight them off."_ Drigger told them. He jumped up into the air, and released a blast of power from his mouth, then went out in his path to the castle.

Kyoujyu turned his head behind, seeing as some of the dark creatures were also trying to chase after them. "Let's see if I can help." He closed his eyes, glowing in a green aura. Suddenly vines from the ground grew out, wrapping it self around the trees, blocking the Shadows. Kyoujyu was panting a bit for using his powers.

"Drigger… just keep going. Kai and I will handle them." Rei looked at the dual haired teen, which nodded. The two elder teens flared in their respective auras, and concentrated their powers to fight off the dark beings in their path.

8888

Ty stood up and gasped. "Did you see that? I think I saw something crash down over there!" The girl pointed at the area where there was flying dust.

"_I can feel him… Kai-sama is in trouble._" Dranzer said in alarm.

Ty looked at Dranzer with wide eyes. "Then they are here! Let's go help them, Dranzer!"

The boy shook his head. "_No, you stay here, Takao-sama. Kai-sama wouldn't want you to get hurt. Don't worry. I will protect them and guide them here._" The boy leaped off the cliff and spread his large fiery wings. He flew above the treetops towards the direct he sensed his master was at.

Ty stayed at her spot, with her hands on her heart area. She closed her eyes, and smiled softly. "I knew you would come back to me…Kai…"

To Be Continued…

8888

((Wah! Sorry it's a bit short, and it wasn't that much exciting. It's really hot back here at my house, and I couldn't concentrate very well. I'm too sleepy to even re-read this chapter for errors…And I don't know what else to say to you readers… Welp, please review! I'll see if I could update before I go back to school next week. Thank you all for reading and reviewing!))


End file.
